Le Crépuscule des Amants
by Catie147
Summary: Remus et Tonks, deux sorciers que tout oppose. Lui, un loup-garou meurtri en marge de la société ; elle, une Métamorphomage joyeuse et maladroite. Pourtant, malgré les préjugés et les apparences, leurs caractères entêtés et bornés, ils vont finir par vivre une histoire d'amour aussi brève qu'intense. Et ils resteront unis, coûte que coûte, jusqu'à la fin.
1. Chapitre 1 : Renaissance

**Note d'auteur :** C'est la journée des publications aujourd'hui, c'est bien parce que je suis motivée ! XD Je voulais publier ce petit recueil parce que mine de rien, il me tient à coeur quand même. ^^ C'est la première fois que j'écris sur le couple Remus/Tonks, et j'ai eu un projet assez ambitieux, inspiré par l'Echange de Noël 2015 sur HPF. Ce texte est de base un cadeau pour Nymph78, fan de Remonks, mais j'ai voulu tout de même le partager ici. :)

Mon but était d'écrire de courts textes, entre 300 et 1000 mots, plein de petites scènes rythmant le couple Remus/Tonks, de leur rencontre jusqu'à la Bataille de Poudlard. J'ai pour l'instant une trentaine de chapitres d'écrits, et si les premiers sont vraiment courts, vers la fin ça tourne plutôt autour de 1200/1300 mots. x) Les premiers chapitres se concentrent uniquement sur Remus, mais suite à une suggestion d'une revieweuse sur HPF, j'ai ensuite alterné les points de vue entre les deux, vers le chapitre 13-14 je crois. Bref. Comme j'ai pas mal d'avance, je publierais tous les jours, j'espère que ça vous convient. :) J'espère en tout cas que ce petit recueil vous plaira !

Comme d'habitude, l'univers entier d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR, je ne possède rien.

* * *

C'était à présent officiel. L'Ordre du Phénix renaissait de ses cendres. Une triste réalité d'après Remus. L'écho des derniers combats résonnait encore en lui, d'une manière funeste. Lui n'avait pas oublié. Mais les sorciers n'avaient apparemment pas appris de leurs erreurs. Une fois de plus, ils entraient en guerre. Il pouvait déjà voir les morts s'amonceler sur leur route vers la victoire, les cadavres sans visage qui ne manqueraient pas de parsemer leur chemin.

— C'est excitant tu ne trouves pas ?

Remus tourna la tête vers sa droite, rencontrant le regard pétillant de Tonks. Son large sourire exprimait toute sa fébrilité.

— Excitant ? releva-t-il en haussant un sourcil, dubitatif.

— Nous sommes tous unis dans notre lutte contre Tu-sais-qui. Nous allons enfin pouvoir agir !

Rien ne semblait pouvoir la rendre plus joyeuse que cette promesse de bataille. Ses cheveux roses brillaient vivement sous la lumière crue de la cuisine de la maison des Black. Remus répondit d'un sourire faible. Elle était jeune, elle ne comprenait pas. Pas encore. Elle déchanterait vite, malheureusement.

Sans prolonger la conversation, il se releva et s'éloigna, la gorge enserrée dans un étau. La dernière fois qu'il avait prêté serment ainsi, James, Lily et Peter étaient là. Les deux premiers étaient morts, et le dernier les avait trahis. Les combats qui se profilaient promettaient eux aussi leur lot de décès. Qui autour de cette table survivrait à cette guerre ?

Il croisa le regard de Sirius en sortant. Lui le comprenait. Il y avait la même douleur dans ses yeux. Comme dans un miroir. Une fois de plus, ils allaient perdre des gens qui leur étaient chers. Et ils ne pourraient rien faire contre cette inexorable réalité.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Chute

Pour une fois, la cuisine de la maison des Black bruissait d'activité. Remus voyait bien que cela faisait plaisir à Sirius. Le pauvre passait ses journées enfermé ici sans autre compagnie qu'un Elfe de maison acariâtre. Il accueillait donc chaque once d'amusement avec l'avidité d'un drogué en manque.

L'atmosphère était plus détendue que d'habitude ce soir-là, comme à chaque fois que Tonks venait dîner. Ce petit bout de femme était d'une énergie à toute épreuve. Pleine d'humour et beaucoup trop bavarde pour son bien, elle monopolisait la plupart de la conversation.

— Et là, Robards a crié que je devrais faire plus attention à où je mettais les pieds, racontait-elle.

— Ce en quoi il n'a pas tort, grommela Maugrey. Aussi discrète qu'un hippogriffe dans un magasin de potions.

Tonks tira la langue à son mentor, avant de poursuivre son histoire.

— Et donc je lui ai dit que j'étais parfaitement capable de prendre soin de moi et de mes pieds toute seule, et qu'il pouvait se mettre ses conseils où je pensais.

— Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle s'est étalée de tout son long sur le seuil parce qu'elle ne regardait pas où elle marchait, acheva prosaïquement Fol Œil.

Tonks ouvrit la bouche d'un air offusqué tandis que la tablée éclatait de rire, Remus se joignant à l'hilarité générale.

— S'il ne m'avait pas déconcentrée dès le début, je ne serais jamais tombée, affirma Tonks d'un ton boudeur en croisant les bras.

— J'y crois pas une seule seconde gamine.

Les cheveux de la jeune Métamorphomage s'embrasèrent d'un rouge du plus bel effet.

— Ne m'appelle pas comme ça l'ancêtre ! gronda-t-elle.

Maugrey se contenta de rire, de son rire rocailleux qui faisait trembler sa carcasse entière. Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Tonks sans qu'elle puisse apparemment s'en empêcher. Elle tira de nouveau la langue à son mentor d'un air puéril, ses cheveux reprenant leur couleur rose habituelle. Et à peine deux minutes plus tard, elle se lançait à nouveau dans une autre anecdote amusante.

Remus la contemplait, tout en savourant le délicieux ragoût de Molly. Ses yeux pétillants illuminaient son visage. Lors de leurs premières rencontres, il l'avait estimée bien trop jeune pour comprendre les réels enjeux de cette guerre. Elle était tout aussi innocente que lui lors de la première guerre, avant qu'il ne perde la quasi-totalité des êtres qui lui étaient chers. Mais sa volubilité et son humour n'étaient rien d'autre que son bouclier contre les horreurs qui se profilaient à l'horizon et sa seule présence égayait leur quotidien de rires et de bonne humeur.

Le loup-garou avait la bonne grâce de reconnaître qu'il s'était trompé sur son compte.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Maladresse

— Tu es prêt boule de poils ?

Remus jeta un coup d'œil agacé à Tonks, qui l'attendait en souriant d'un air ravi, avec toute la hâte d'un bleu qui partait pour sa première mission. Il détestait qu'elle fasse ainsi référence à son pénible état. Il referma sèchement son livre d'arithmancie, se leva et saisit son long manteau noir élimé.

— Allons-y, lança-t-il avec une âpreté pour laquelle il s'en voulut immédiatement.

Après tout, ce n'était pas de sa faute à elle si la pleine lune venait juste de se terminer et qu'il était toujours à cran. Ils transplanèrent, apparaissant quelques instants plus tard dans une étroite rue sombre.

— J'ai attendu cet instant toute la journée, s'enthousiasma Tonks. Fol Œil n'a pas cessé de me dire qu'il s'agissait d'une mission comme une autre, comme j'en avais fait des dizaines en tant qu'Auror, mais il a tort. Se battre pour l'Ordre c'est quand même autre chose que faire les basses besognes du Ministère ! Il paraît que…

— Chut, l'interrompit Remus, plus abruptement qu'il ne l'aurait fait en temps normal. Nous sommes arrivés.

Aussitôt, la bavarde et dissipée jeune femme à ses côtés se transforma en l'Auror concentrée et douée qu'elle était. Elle sortit sa baguette et le suivit silencieusement jusqu'à la fenêtre éclairée qui constituait leur cible.

— Je les surveille, chuchota le loup-garou en observant attentivement les deux gobelins qui dînaient dans le salon. A toi de jouer.

Tonks hocha le menton, sourcils froncés, et se fondit dans les ténèbres de la nuit, aussi silencieuse qu'une ombre. Sur ses gardes, Remus continuait d'observer les deux créatures, l'oreille tendue. Ses nerfs tendus semblaient prêts à craquer. Dumbledore n'aurait pas dû lui confier cette mission. La pleine lune était bien trop proche. Il était encore bien trop irritable.

Soudain, un grand bruit retentit au premier étage, faisant aussitôt réagir les deux gobelins, qui se ruèrent hors de la pièce. Poussant un juron, Remus fit le tour de la maison, jusqu'à la fenêtre ouverte par laquelle Tonks était entrée. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de se glisser à l'intérieur. La sorcière, essoufflée, le rejoignit, l'objet de leur mission serré contre son ventre.

Remus saisit aussitôt son poignet et l'attira dans les fourrés d'un arbre voisin, où ils se dissimulèrent en retenant leur souffle. Heureusement pour eux, ils ne virent pas l'ombre du nez d'un gobelin. Ils attendirent tout de même quelques minutes avant de s'éloigner sur la pointe des pieds. Remus attendit d'avoir distancé les lieux de plus d'une centaine de mètres avant de demander :

— Mais que s'est-il passé ?

— J'ai trébuché, désolée, grimaça Tonks. L'important c'est qu'on ait ce pour quoi on est venu.

Son sourire hésitant fit retomber son irritation. Remus serra les dents, incapable de lui hurler dessus face à une telle mine contrite. Il se contenta de souffler longuement par les narines pour se calmer et éloigner le loup qui hurlait en lui.

— Rentrons, dit-il d'une voix lasse.

Tonks baissa le menton, comme honteuse, puis prit les devants. Elle ne vit pas le sourire discret de Remus dans son dos. Cette fille était quand même sacrément débrouillarde. N'importe qui aurait paniqué dans une telle situation, surtout à son âge, mais pas elle.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, il était tout de même impressionné par son sang-froid et son courage.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Surveillance

Remus poussa un profond soupir. Transi de froid, il enfouit ses doigts gourds dans les poches de son manteau élimé. Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Deux heures ? Trois ? Quatre ? Il avait cessé de compter lorsque la neige qui tombait avait commencé à former à tapis uniforme. L'heure de sa relève devrait bientôt arriver.

Il lui sembla pourtant qu'une éternité s'écoula avant d'entendre un craquement discret dans la rue voisine. Tonks émergea de la ruelle, enveloppée dans un énorme manteau et un bonnet enfoncé sur ses cheveux teints en noir. Elle vint le rejoindre sur le banc couvert de neige.

— Il est sorti ?

Un nuage de buée se forma dans l'air lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche. Gelé, Remus secoua négativement le menton.

— Il est resté cloîtré toute la journée.

— Cette surveillance est inutile, soupira la jeune femme.

Elle s'affala contre le dossier, un air maussade scotché sur le visage. Tonks détestait l'inactivité, et ces missions de garde l'exaspéraient. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix, comme eux tous. Lorsque Dumbledore demandait, ils faisaient. Même si parfois ils ne comprenaient pas le but de ses ordres. Ils lui faisaient confiance.

— Tu peux rentrer, marmonna Tonks. Molly a fait un bon chocolat chaud, ça te réchauffera.

Malgré ces paroles, Remus ne bougea pas. Il l'observait du coin de l'œil, admirant les courbes volontaires de son visage, ses yeux déterminés fixés sur la maison à l'angle de la rue, ses lèvres plissées en une moue d'ennui.

— Je peux rester un petit peu, finit-il par dire. On ne sera pas trop de deux.

La jeune femme sourit avec reconnaissance, éclairant et apaisant son visage. Remus resta coi, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer à la dérobée. Ce pli décidé entre ses sourcils, ce nez droit à moitié enfoui dans son écharpe, ces pommettes hautes rougies par le froid, il ne parvenait pas à les quitter des yeux.

Lorsqu'il prit soudain conscience de son attitude pour le moins étrange et inappropriée, il se leva brusquement. Cela ne se faisait pas de dévisager ainsi les gens. Et encore moins une femme plus jeune que lui de plus de dix ans. C'était bizarre, anormal, malsain même.

— Je vais y aller finalement, un chocolat chaud me fera le plus grand bien. Bon courage.

Sans s'attarder davantage, il tourna les talons et gagna la ruelle voisine pour transplaner. Il n'osa pas se retourner pour regarder son visage. Et si elle l'avait vu ? Elle devait à coup sûr trouver son intérêt répugnant.

En disparaissant, Remus musela son cœur. Quels que soient les semblants de sentiments qu'il commençait à ressentir pour la jeune sorcière, il se devait de les étouffer. Ce n'était pas approprié.

Tonks était une collègue. Rien d'autre.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Métamorphose

— Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

Remus leva un regard absent vers la jeune femme qui venait de l'interrompre. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les attentives prunelles de Tonks, qui le contemplaient avec curiosité. Les flammes des bougies allumaient des reflets pourpres dans ses cheveux roses.

— Les _Théories de la métamorphose transsubstantielle_ , répondit Remus après un court silence.

Les mots furent à peine sortis de sa bouche qu'il se sentit stupide. C'était pompeux, prétentieux, et cela allait sans aucun doute la faire fuir. Si jusque-là elle n'avait pas fait spécialement attention à leur différence d'âge, il était sûr que cette fois-ci elle allait le prendre pour un vieux donneur de leçons rébarbatif qui lisait des traités ennuyeux de Métamorphoses. Malgré sa bonne résolution du mois dernier, il ne parvenait pas à se dire que c'était une bonne chose.

Pourtant, malgré sa certitude de la voir partir en courant, elle l'étonna une fois de plus et s'assit dans le fauteuil à ses côtés, la curiosité luisant dans son regard. Les jambes repliées sous ses fesses, elle se pencha en avant, intriguée.

— C'est celui de Jackson Willcott ?

— Oui, répondit Remus, surpris. Tu l'as lu ?

— Oh non, rit Tonks en secouant la tête, je l'ai trouvé bien trop compliqué, trop abstrait. J'ai besoin de concret.

— Alors comment…

Il n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase qu'elle le coupait avec enthousiasme, ses yeux sombres brillants d'excitation.

— Lorsque j'ai été en âge de me poser des questions, j'ai fait tout un tas de recherche sur mon don de Métamorphomage. Je me demandais comment il avait pu apparaître, étant donné que personne de ma famille ne l'était. Enfin bref, dans la plupart des ouvrages que j'ai lus, Willcott était désigné comme une référence dans le domaine ! J'ai lu quelques-unes de ses œuvres, mais je dois avouer que c'était bien trop complexe et poussé, il emploie des termes vraiment très techniques.

— C'est vrai, approuva Remus, malgré lui impressionné. Mais une fois que tu réussis à interpréter les tournures de phrases alambiquées, le propos derrière est vraiment très intéressant.

— Explique-moi, alors, quémanda-t-elle.

Le loup-garou se plia de bonne grâce à sa demande. Il lui expliqua le plus simplement possible le principe de base de Willcott, celui sur lequel il reposait l'entièreté de sa réflexion. Tonks, attentive, avait les sourcils froncés, et semblait réfléchir à toute vitesse. Elle lui posa de nombreuses questions, très pertinentes, auxquelles il répondit le plus justement possible.

Enfermés dans la grande bibliothèque des Black, ils ne virent pas le temps passer. Penchés l'un vers l'autre, ils discutèrent métamorphose théorique tout l'après-midi, jusqu'à ce que Molly les appelle pour le dîner. Lorsqu'il entendit la voix de la matriarche des Weasley, Remus sursauta et revint brusquement à la réalité. Il s'était laissé emporter.

— C'était très intéressant ! s'exclama Tonks avec enthousiasme. Nous devrions faire ça plus souvent.

Remus eut un sourire un peu forcé, acquiesçant sèchement du menton. En la regardant descendre les escaliers d'un pas léger, il sentit son cœur se serrer. Tonks était certes belle, intelligente, courageuse, et pleine d'esprit, mais elle était surtout plus jeune que lui de treize ans. Il était impératif qu'il fasse taire ces sentiments étranges qui montaient en lui, ce n'était pas correct.

Nymphadora Tonks n'était qu'une collègue, une simple collègue. Cela devenait cependant de plus en plus difficile de s'en persuader.

* * *

 **RAR lili :** Merci beaucoup pour ta lecture et pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir, et j'espère que la suite te plaira également. :)


	6. Chapitre 6 : Injustice

— On y va gamine ?

Maugrey repoussa son assiette vide et se leva sans attendre, les pieds en bois de sa chaise raclant le sol de pierre dans un bruit sinistre. Tonks l'imita, avec plus de réticence néanmoins. Elle resta immobile quelques instants, debout près de sa place vacante, les bras ballants. Son regard hésitant glissa vers Remus, qui venait d'ouvrir le _Sorcier du soir_.

— On va être en retard, la pressa Fol Œil.

— Remus devrait venir avec nous, dit-elle enfin.

— Dumbledore estime que ce n'est pas totalement sûr, répondit l'intéressé, son regard fixe n'ayant pas bougé d'une seule ligne depuis plusieurs minutes. La pleine lune est dans deux jours.

Ses mains se crispèrent légèrement sur son journal. Molly commençait à faire la vaisselle, Arthur avait les yeux rivés sur les reliefs de son dîner, et Sirius fixait son ami avec acuité. Maugrey poussa un soupir et fit un geste du menton, l'incitant à le rejoindre. Cependant, Tonks ne bougea pas d'un poil, ses dents se serrant de frustration. Remus faisait comme si tout cela ne l'atteignait pas, mais elle voyait bien qu'il était touché. S'il ne voulait pas se défendre lui-même, grand bien lui fasse, elle le ferait à sa place.

— C'est ridicule, répliqua-t-elle. Tu es parfaitement capable de te contrôler à l'approche de la pleine lune, nous le savons tous. Cela fait des semaines que tu pistes Yaxley, et tu mérites de voir ta mission enfin aboutir ! Sans compter que tu connais bien mieux que nous le terrain sur lequel on se rend ce soir.

— Je ne peux pas venir Tonks, soupira Remus en refermant son journal et en la fixant d'un regard ferme. Pourquoi prends-tu autant les choses à cœur ?

— Parce que c'est injuste. Tu n'as pas à être privé de certaines missions juste parce que tu es un loup-garou.

— C'est ainsi, et tu n'y peux rien. Maintenant partez, vous allez le rater.

Tonks ne bougea pas d'un poil, ses mains se crispant sur le dossier de son fauteuil. Le voir prendre les choses avec autant de décontraction lui faisait mal au cœur. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à reconnaître lui-même que sa maladie n'était pas un problème ? Il était totalement apte à les accompagner, et la pleine lune n'était qu'un prétexte stupide.

Voyant qu'elle ne comptait pas lâcher le morceau aussi facilement, Remus se leva en soupirant, puis se planta devant elle. Posant ses mains sur ses épaules, il plongea ses prunelles grises dans les siennes, ignorant son air renfrogné.

— Ton indignation me touche, je t'assure, et je te remercie de prendre ainsi ma défense. Mais nous n'avons pas le temps d'en débattre ce soir, tu as une mission à remplir avec Alastor. Concentre-toi là-dessus.

Tonks eut une moue boudeuse. Il avait raison. Remus, la gorge serrée, la regarda abdiquer silencieusement. Elle hocha vaguement le menton, ce qui le soulagea. Il était ravi de voir qu'elle le défendait ainsi, mais cela rendait la tâche bien plus difficile. Rester indifférent lui semblait de plus en plus complexe, et dans ce genre d'instant, il avait du mal à ignorer les battements désordonnés de son cœur lorsqu'il la regardait.

Soudain, le prenant par surprise, Tonks passa ses bras autour de son cou et se serra contre lui. Ce fut extrêmement bref, quelques secondes à peine, et ce n'était juste qu'une embrassade amical. Pourtant, Remus se figea, cessant de respirer.

— Il faudra bien que tu reconnaisses un jour que j'ai raison, marmonna-t-elle d'un ton bourru.

Puis elle le laissa là, les bras vides et le nez empli de son odeur de lilas. Lorsqu'il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer, Remus tressaillit. L'horreur emplissait la moindre cellule de son corps. Il n'avait aucun droit de s'éprendre de la jeune femme, de ressentir un quelconque sentiment amoureux pour elle. C'était une collègue, une amie. Rien de plus.

Alors il musela son cœur et se retourna pour aider Molly à faire la vaisselle, son parfum flottant encore dans ses narines.


	7. Chapitre 7 : Fatigue

— Je suis éreintée, bâilla Tonks.

— Tu ne dors pas assez, la réprimanda gentiment Molly. Dumbledore t'a certes confié une mission, mais pas au détriment de ta santé.

— Tu devrais rester ici ce soir, appuya Arthur. Laisse Remus y aller à ta place.

Tonks pinça les lèvres, semblant hésiter. Elle détestait avoir le sentiment de se défiler, mais elle était réellement épuisée. Ces longues nuits blanches à espionner Travers lui avaient laissée des poches sombres sous les yeux.

— Ca ne te dérange pas boule de poils ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire fatigué.

Remus ne s'offusqua pas de ce surnom ridicule. Seuls elle et Sirius pouvaient se targuer de pouvoir le taquiner sur sa lycanthropie sans qu'il ne se vexe.

— Bien sûr que non, assura-t-il. Tu as besoin de te reposer, et je n'ai rien d'autre à faire ce soir.

— Merci, soupira-t-elle, reconnaissante.

Elle écrasa un autre bâillement du dos de sa main, ses yeux se fermant malgré elle.

— Il y a une chambre disponible au deuxième étage, la première à gauche, lui dit Arthur en débarrassant les assiettes vides.

Tonks se contenta d'acquiescer, sans même proposer son aide pour la vaisselle. Cela sembla soulager Molly, qui ne savait plus comment lui dire poliment qu'elle était une véritable catastrophe ambulante lorsqu'elle se trouvait près de la porcelaine.

— Je vais y aller aussi Molly, annonça Remus en se levant.

— Bien sûr, bien sûr, répondit-elle en continuant à s'affairer. Ne vous occupez pas de moi, je peux encore me débrouiller toute seule, vous savez.

Se grattant la nuque, Tonks sortit avant lui de l'étroite cuisine des Black. Derrière eux, ils entendirent le grognement de Sirius lorsque celui-ci dû prendre part au nettoyage du dîner, et cela les fit rire discrètement.

— Merci beaucoup Remus, chuchota la jeune Métamorphomage lorsqu'ils furent seuls dans le hall désert. Je te revaudrais ça.

— Aucun problème, assura le loup-garou, muselant sa nervosité pour le moins inutile.

Tonks sourit de nouveau d'un air fatigué, puis lui pressa doucement le bras avant de disparaître dans les escaliers sombres qui grimpaient vers les étages. Il l'entendit trébucher sur une des marches, et il sentit ses lèvres s'incurver en un doux sourire.

Alors qu'il nouait son écharpe miteuse autour de son cou, Remus croisa son regard dans le miroir en verre dépoli qui trônait dans le couloir d'entrée. Son expression rêveuse agit comme un électrochoc. Il perdit instantanément son sourire discret, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement.

C'était comme une masse qui lui heurtait le ventre, un coup sur la tête qui le laissait sonné. Quelques instants plus tôt, il avait eu toute l'apparence et l'attitude d'un homme amoureux.

Et alors que cette constatation aurait dû le remplir de joie, elle ne faisait que le terrifier.


	8. Chapitre 8 : Introspection

La taverne était remarquablement bruyante ce soir-là. La faute en était essentiellement imputable aux quatre ivrognes qui jouaient aux cartes dans un coin de la pièce, leurs rires d'hyènes se mêlant aux insultes et jurons qu'ils prononçaient à chaque fois qu'ils perdaient. Remus, assis à l'opposé de la salle, était totalement hermétique à ces sons déplaisants. Son regard absent fixé sur son verre à moitié vide, il réfléchissait.

Sa subite prise de conscience quelques jours plus tôt l'ébranlait toujours autant. Il se demandait comment il avait pu être aveugle à ce point, comment il avait pu tomber amoureux de Tonks sans même pleinement le réaliser. Et surtout, comment avait-il pu s'autoriser à ressentir une quelconque attirance à son égard.

Ce n'était pas correct, c'était malsain, immoral. Et pas seulement à cause de leurs treize ans de différence, mais aussi et surtout parce qu'il n'était qu'un loup-garou, une créature rejetée par la société, la lie de ses semblables. Il n'était pas digne d'elle, et encore moins de son amour.

Poussant un profond soupir, Remus but une nouvelle gorgée de Whisky Pur Feu qui lui brûla agréablement la gorge. S'il n'y avait pas eu toutes ces histoires, s'il n'y avait pas eu la guerre, l'Ordre, les missions, sa loyauté pour Dumbledore, si le monde avait été en paix, il n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde et serait parti très loin d'ici. Il aurait voulu s'éviter la peine de voir Tonks s'éprendre d'un jeune et beau sorcier, s'épargner le spectacle de leur mariage et de leur petite vie heureuse. Il aurait fui cette douloureuse réalité.

Seulement, le monde sorcier n'était pas en paix. L'Ordre avait besoin de chaque combattant, de toutes les baguettes possibles. Il aurait été lâche de sa part de disparaître ainsi à cause de bêtes sentiments amoureux, qui pouvaient s'évanouir tout aussi vite qu'ils étaient apparus. Il ne pouvait décemment pas abandonner Dumbledore, Sirius, et tous les autres à leur sort sans même un regard en arrière, juste à cause d'une pétillante et joyeuse Métamorphomage rencontrée à peine un mois plus tôt.

Vidant son verre d'un trait, Remus se leva, laissant une Mornille sur la table avant de se glisser vers l'extérieur du pub. Il faisait nuit, la température était douce en cette fin d'été. Il s'éloigna sur le trottoir sombre, ruminant toujours ses pensées moroses.

Il devait avouer qu'au milieu de tout cela, il était tout de même soulagé de s'être enfin avoué ses sentiments. Comme si un poids s'était soudain ôté de ses épaules. Il en était aussi bizarrement heureux. Lui qui avait si souvent été nostalgique et solitaire, l'amour qu'il ressentait pour Tonks lui réchauffait le cœur, lui donnant la sensation de ne plus être totalement seul. Le souvenir de son rire et de ses yeux brillants suffisaient à le réconforter.

En arrivant devant la maison des Black, Remus leva un regard pensif sur la haute façade, restant immobile sur le trottoir. Il savait que rester ici était la bonne décision. Sa présence était indispensable à l'Ordre. Et s'il laissait Sirius derrière lui, il ne se supporterait plus. Cette résolution ne lui faisait pas moins mal au cœur. Il allait devoir accepter de voir Tonks s'épanouir loin de lui, dans l'ignorance totale de ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. C'était une condition non négociable. Il avait peut-être enfin admis être amoureux d'elle, mais jamais elle ne devrait le savoir.

Ce qui allait être des plus compliqués. Sirius et James lui avaient souvent dit qu'il était une personne très transparente. Il ne savait pas si c'était dû au fait qu'ils soient ses meilleurs amis ou si cela était valable pour tous. Dans ce cas, il serait difficile pour lui de dissimuler la nature de ses véritables sentiments. Tonks était peut-être drôle et maladroite, mais elle était aussi courageuse, têtue et très intelligente. En tant qu'Auror, son sens de l'observation était extrêmement développé, et il espérait qu'elle ne lirait pas en lui comme dans un livre.

— Remus, l'apostropha soudain une voix.

Le loup-garou cligna des yeux avant de recentrer son attention sur la personne qui l'avait appelée, immobile sur le perron du quartier général.

— Tu comptes rester planté ici combien de temps ? marmonna Maugrey.

Remus esquissa un sourire d'excuse avant de le rejoindre à grandes enjambées. Tandis qu'Alastor sortait, son chapeau melon vissé sur sa tête, il se glissa dans le vestibule assombri, prenant garde à ne pas faire de bruits pour ne pas réveiller Mrs Black.

En descendant les escaliers vers la cuisine, il perçut le rire carillonnant de Tonks, ce qui provoqua des battements incontrôlés de son cœur. Inspirant profondément pour se calmer, Remus essuya ses paumes moites sur son pantalon et se recomposa un visage impassible.

Elle ne devait pas savoir. Jamais. N'arborant rien d'autre qu'une calme expression polie, il poussa la porte de la cuisine.


	9. Chapitre 9 : Jalousie

— Oh zut, il est presque sept heures, il faut que j'y aille, s'exclama soudain Tonks.

Remus jeta un regard en biais presque accusateur à la vieille horloge de la cuisine des Black, comme s'il était offusqué qu'elle ait pu interrompre leur passionnante conversation sur l'histoire des gobelins.

— Tu ne restes pas pour dîner ? s'étonna Mrs Weasley.

Remus ressentit une vague de jalousie lorsqu'il vit avec quelle hâte elle semblait vouloir partir. S'apprêtait-elle à rejoindre un homme ? Il détourna aussitôt les yeux, fixant les nœuds du bois sur la table devant lui. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle lise un quelconque reproche dans ses prunelles. « Elle a parfaitement le droit de vivre sa vie », se dit-il plusieurs fois en grinçant des dents.

— J'ai promis à ma mère de manger avec elle ce soir, s'excusa alors Tonks. Elle et mon père déplorent mes trop nombreuses absences, ils disent qu'ils ne me voient pas assez souvent.

Le corps de Remus se relaxa aussitôt. Ses poings serrés se décrispèrent, et il sortit les mains de sous la table pour les croiser tranquillement devant lui.

— Dépêche-toi dans ce cas, dit-il en souriant. Tu vas être en retard.

Elle lui rendit son sourire, avant de tous les saluer d'un geste de la main générale, puis de quitter l'endroit le plus vite possible. Il la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse, soulagé que ce ne fut qu'un repas de famille. Malgré ses bonnes résolutions de la dernière fois, il n'était pas réellement prêt à la laisser partir. Même si elle n'avait aucune idée de ses sentiments à son égard.

— Je peux savoir ce que tu contemples avec autant d'intérêt Remus ? lança soudain la voix railleuse de Sirius.

Le loup-garou tourna brusquement la tête vers son ami, le fusillant du regard. Il sentit des plaques rouges colorer ses joues, l'embarrassant davantage.

— Je réfléchissais, aboya-t-il d'un ton irrité.

La lueur d'amusement qui flottait dans les yeux de Sirius montrait qu'il n'était pas dupe.

— Je dois y aller aussi, dit subitement Remus. Dumbledore m'a demandé de passer le voir.

Un mensonge éhonté, que son ami ne goba pas une seule seconde. Il haussa un sourcil ironique, mais ne chercha pourtant pas à le retenir. Remus déclina les nombreuses incitations de Molly, qui lui disait d'attendre après le dîner, puis quitta la pièce à grands pas. Il ne savait pas vraiment où aller, mais il préférait se promener sans but que subir les nombreuses piques insidieuses de Sirius lors du repas, et encore moins discuter avec lui des sentiments qui l'agitaient. Son ami n'avait jamais été très sérieux, il ne comprendrait pas, se contenterait de prendre la chose avec légèreté.

Remus serra les dents en se maudissant. Il fallait vraiment qu'il soit plus prudent.


	10. Chapitre 10 : Nocturne

Lorsque Remus quitta le quartier général de l'Ordre ce soir-là, il eut beaucoup de difficultés à garder une expression indifférente. Il remercia poliment Molly pour le repas, puis s'empressa de s'enfuir lorsque Sirius fit mine de s'approcher de lui. Voilà presque deux semaines qu'il l'évitait. Depuis qu'il avait surpris son regard sur Tonks à vrai dire. Sirius avait manifestement envie de lui en parler, mais ce n'était pas son cas. Il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas bien, il n'avait besoin de personnes pour le lui confirmer. Au contraire, cela aurait semblé encore plus réel et inéluctable.

Chassant son malaise soudain de ses pensées, Remus enroula une écharpe autour de son cou, plus par souci de discrétion qu'à cause de la température. Il referma prudemment la porte derrière lui, puis parcourut la rue d'un pas vif, jusqu'à parvenir dans l'étroite ruelle où ils avaient l'habitude de transplaner. Il réapparut quelques secondes plus tard devant le petit cottage des Tonks, dont les fenêtres illuminées trouaient la pénombre de la campagne environnante.

Il toqua immédiatement à la porte, deux coups brefs et un long, jugulant difficilement son impatience. Le rideau du carreau voisin se souleva légèrement, avant de retomber tout aussi vite, lui laissant à peine apercevoir une vague silhouette. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrait sur Nymphadora, dont les cheveux étaient exceptionnellement de couleur sombre. Remus ne put empêcher son cœur de bondir de joie en la voyant.

— Bonsoir, boule de poils ! dit-elle joyeusement. Tu es pile à l'heure. Allons-y.

Elle glissa sa baguette dans la manche de son manteau avant de le rejoindre sur le perron, refermant derrière elle. Il ne voyait plus très bien son visage dans l'obscurité, mais il s'en fichait. Sa simple présence et son odeur de lilas lui suffisaient amplement.

— Prête ? lui demanda-t-il une fois qu'ils eurent quittés les protections sommaires qui entouraient la maison.

Tonks hocha le menton, puis glissa sa main dans la sienne. Il sentit un frisson agréable courir le long de son bras, qu'il eut du mal à ignorer pour se concentrer suffisamment. Ils transplanèrent de nouveau dans un claquement sec, réapparaissant dans une forêt aux troncs serrés. Aussi silencieux que des ombres, ils se glissèrent jusqu'à la clairière qui se dessinait une centaine de mètres plus loin.

— Tu es sûr que c'est le bon endroit ? murmura Tonks.

— Certain, Dumbledore m'a donné les coordonnées exactes, souffla Remus.

A cet instant, Tonks jura et s'étala par terre. Elle se releva en bougonnant, massant son pied endolori qui avait butté contre une racine. Remus retint le sourire tendre qui fleurissait sur ses lèvres, se contentant de poser un doigt sur sa bouche pour lui intimer le silence.

— Nous sommes suffisamment près je pense, chuchota-t-il une minute plus tard, lorsqu'ils ne furent plus qu'à quelques mètres de la clairière encore déserte.

Tonks hocha la tête, les sourcils froncés, pleinement concentrée. Remus fouilla un instant dans ses poches avant d'en sortir la cape d'invisibilité donnée par le directeur de Poudlard. Elle était assez grande pour les cacher tous les deux. Se dissimulant par précaution derrière les arbres, ils attendirent en silence, seul le bruit de leur respiration résonnant à leurs oreilles.

Malgré les circonstances peu joyeuses, Remus ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir heureux. Partir en mission avec elle lui procurait un apaisant bien-être. C'était un fait encore assez rare pour le remplir de bonheur. En ces instants, il pouvait savourer sa présence en solitaire, sans faire attention aux regards et aux jugements des autres. Il pouvait être lui-même.

— Tout va bien Remus ? demanda soudain Tonks en un murmure à peine audible.

Inquiète, elle haussait un sourcil. Le loup-garou s'empressa de détourner le regard. Elle avait dû s'apercevoir qu'il l'épiait sans gêne aucune, et se demandait sûrement ce qu'il lui voulait. La gorge nouée, il lui offrit le sourire le plus rassurant qu'il put.

— Oui, oui, tout va bien.

Tonks ne sembla pas convaincue, mais elle ne put ajouter quoi que ce soit. Un craquement sonore s'était fait entendre, laissant apparaître deux Mangemorts encapuchonnés. Ils furent suivis quelques secondes plus tard par trois vampires aux expressions impénétrables.

Tandis que les négociations débutaient d'un ton âpre, Remus ne put empêcher une nouvelle fois son regard de s'égarer vers Tonks. Elle lui paraissait si proche et si loin en même temps. Concentrée, elle avait les yeux fixés sur les pâles créatures qui parlementaient à quelques mètres d'eux. Il se hâta de recentrer son attention sur la scène qui se déroulait devant eux.

Il devait faire plus attention. Elle ne devait se douter de rien. Elle ne devait pas savoir.


	11. Chapitre 11 : Larmes

La maison était plongée dans le noir. Tout le monde devait encore dormir. Harassé de fatigue, des cernes noirs lui mangeant la moitié du visage, Remus longea le couloir sombre de la maison des Black, prenant bien soin de ne pas réveiller l'ancienne maîtresse des lieux. Rêvant d'un petit lit douillet, il descendit l'escalier étroit jusqu'à la cuisine, dans l'espoir qu'un café bien fort suffirait à le faire tenir debout encore quelques heures.

Il fut surpris de voir un rai de lumière filtrer sous la porte fermée. Molly était certes de nature anxieuse, mais pas assez pour se lever en plein milieu de la nuit. Intrigué, il poussa le battant, avant de se figer sur le seuil, le cœur serré.

En face de lui, assise à la table en bois devant une bouteille de Bièraubeurre, Tonks sanglotait sans bruit, ses cheveux teints de gris cachant son visage. Elle ne releva la tête qu'en l'entendant fermer la porte, et son visage ravagé de larmes fut semblable à un coup dans la poitrine. Inquiet, il tira la chaise voisine et s'assit à ses côtés, les sourcils froncés.

— Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il avec la plus grande douceur.

Sa main se crispa encore davantage autour du goulot de sa bouteille. Elle prit plusieurs petites inspirations saccadées, comme pour se contrôler, puis essuya ses joues d'un revers de main avant de prendre la parole.

— Je suis désolée de venir ici en plein milieu de la nuit, chuchota-t-elle, mais je ne savais pas où aller.

— Tonks, que s'est-il passé ? répéta Remus avec un peu plus de fermeté, une inquiétude sourde gonflant dans sa poitrine.

— Une amie de ma mère a été attaquée, murmura-t-elle d'une voix brisée. Son mari était un Né-Moldu. Les Mangemorts ont détruit leur maison, et leur plus jeune fils a été tué. Et elle… Elle est gravement blessée, dans le coma. Les Médicomages ne savent pas si elle va se réveiller un jour.

Tonks renifla bruyamment, avant de boire une longue gorgée sous le regard écarquillé de Remus. Jamais il ne l'avait vue aussi défaite, aussi abattue.

— J'ai accompagné mes parents à Sainte-Mangouste, mais je n'ai pas pu rester là-bas, continua-t-elle. C'était tellement… morbide. Et je ne pouvais pas rentrer dans notre maison vide, alors je suis venue ici.

— Tu n'as pas à te justifier, la rassura Remus. Cette maison a été mise à disposition de tous, tu as eu raison.

Tonks ne répondit pas immédiatement, buvant une nouvelle gorgée de Bièraubeurre.

— J'ai tellement de mal à y croire. Lauren était comme ma tante. Elle était là à chacun de mes anniversaires. C'est elle qui m'a appris à faire du vélo, après que ma mère ait abandonné parce que je tombais tout le temps. C'est elle qui m'a encouragé à devenir Auror. Elle m'a aidé à m'entraîner pour le test de filature. Elle…

Incapable de poursuivre, Tonks se tut et ferma les yeux, les larmes se remettant à couler. Touché, la gorge serrée, Remus obéit pour une fois à son instinct. Il n'écouta pas la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui disait qu'il faisait une bêtise, il l'étouffa, la musela, avant d'entourer de son bras les épaules tremblantes de la jeune femme. Elle lâcha sa bouteille et se blottit contre lui, laissant libre cours à son chagrin.

D'abord légèrement mal à l'aise, Remus finit par se détendre. Presque mécaniquement, il imita les gestes de sa mère lorsqu'il était petit et qu'il venait de se blesser. Il lui caressa le dos, les cheveux, doucement, chuchota une litanie de paroles rassurantes et réconfortantes, la consola du mieux qu'il put.

Malgré les tristes circonstances, il ne pouvait empêcher une partie de lui-même de se réjouir de la situation. C'était la première fois qu'il la prenait réellement dans ses bras, qu'il pouvait sentir de si près la douce odeur de ses cheveux, la première fois qu'il sentait son souffle tremblant dans son cou.

Lorsqu'elle se redressa enfin, essuyant les traces de larmes sur ses joues, Remus se sentit à la fois soulagé, heureux, et déçu. Et sa déception lui fit peur, soudainement, son égoïsme lui donna envie de vomir. Tonks avait subi une tragédie, elle était sur le point de perdre un proche, et la seule chose à laquelle il pensait était qu'il ne la tenait plus dans ses bras. Il se dégoûtait.

— Merci d'être là, Remus, murmura-t-elle en souriant. Promis, ça ne se reproduira plus.

Evidemment. A quoi s'était-il attendu ? La gorge serrée, un goût amer dans la bouche, il se força pourtant à parler.

— Cela fait du bien de se laisser aller de temps en temps. Tu n'as pas à être forte tout le temps.

— Je ne suis pas forte, le détrompa-t-elle. Je suis optimiste. J'essaye de voir le bon côté des choses, de ne pas me laisser abattre. Comment survivre autrement à cette guerre ?

La lueur combative dans ses yeux s'était rallumée. En un sens, c'était rassurant.

— Merci beaucoup, Remus.

Puis, sans prévenir, elle se pencha, et l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue. Surpris, il ne réagit. Il se contenta de hocher mécaniquement la tête lorsqu'elle lui proposa du café. Elle commença à s'affairer dans la cuisine, manipulant prudemment les tasses pour ne rien casser. Et tandis qu'il la suivait du regard, il se rendit compte à quel point cela devenait de plus en plus difficile.

Son cœur se briserait sûrement un jour s'il n'y prenait pas garde.


	12. Chapitre 12 : Ridicule

Les nouvelles étaient loin d'être excellentes ce soir. Les sourcils froncés, Remus parcourait avec inquiétude les pages de la _Gazette_.

— Aucune mention de la disparition des Wilkinson, remarqua-t-il d'un air sombre. Je pensais qu'ils en parleraient, ils travaillaient tous les deux au Ministère...

— Fudge est encore plus borné qu'on ne le pensait, soupira Arthur.

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre dans les étages. Molly plissa des yeux, suspicieuse. Son mari se mit immédiatement sur pieds, la devançant.

— Je vais voir ce qu'ils trafiquent.

Remus retint un sourire amusé. Plus les jours passaient, et plus Fred et George se faisaient bruyants. Merlin seul savait ce qu'ils trafiquaient dans l'intimité de leur chambre. Au moins, ils apportaient un peu de vie dans cette maison si morne, et cela plaisait à Sirius, il le voyait bien.

Après le départ d'Arthur, la cuisine se vida peu à peu. Remus salua Tonks lorsqu'elle leur souhaita bonne nuit, puis il aida Molly à débarrasser la table. Bill partit se coucher, et Alastor s'éclipsa en compagnie de Kingsley. Ne restait que Sirius, qui s'était emparé de la _Gazette_ et la lisait en diagonale avec mépris et dégoût.

— Je vais y aller aussi, annonça Remus lorsque toute la vaisselle fut rangée.

Il ne parvint pas à cacher la pointe d'anxiété dans sa voix. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il se trouvait en aussi petit comité avec son ami. Depuis que les Weasley étaient là au grand complet, le quartier général était surchargé, et il était plus facile de se fondre dans la masse. Il avait pu jusque-là éviter piques et autres discussions embarrassantes.

— Attend une seconde, Remus, l'arrêta Molly.

Sa cape déjà dans les mains, il se figea, la regardant d'un air poli.

— Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer que Tonks et toi êtes vraiment proches ces derniers temps, commença prudemment Molly.

— Nous sommes amis, la coupa-t-il.

Tendu, les mains crispés, il vit du coin de l'œil que Sirius s'était redressé sur sa chaise, intéressé.

— Seulement amis ? ironisa le traître.

Remus le fusilla du regard, furieux. Il n'avait absolument aucun besoin de ses insinuations douteuses.

— Tu devrais faire attention avec elle, le prévint Molly, ignorant l'intervention de Sirius.

— Attention ? répéta Remus, perdu.

Il s'était attendu à tout, sauf à cet avertissement.

— Elle est bien plus attachée à toi qu'elle ne le laisse paraître. Ne lui laisse pas de faux espoirs.

Ebahi, Remus se vit réduit au silence. Qu'était donc en train d'insinuer Molly ? Que Tonks pouvait avoir des sentiments pour lui ? Ridicule. Tout bonnement impossible. Et comment pouvait-il lui donner de faux espoirs en se comportant comme le grand frère qu'elle avait toujours voulu ? Cela n'avait aucun sens.

— Tu n'as aucun souci à te faire de ce côté-là, Molly, vraiment, finit-il par répondre plutôt sèchement. Je dois y aller.

Sans lui laisser le temps de l'arrêter de nouveau, ou à Sirius de le provoquer encore une fois, il jeta sa cape sur ses épaules et sortit de la cuisine à grandes enjambées. Il allait être en retard pour sa mission. Il devait filer Macnair ce soir, et il était hors de question qu'il se laisse distraire par un sujet aussi stupide.

Néanmoins, l'espoir bien vite réprimé de Tonks ressentant quelque chose pour lui était bien plus douloureux que n'importe quoi d'autre. Comme si elle pouvait s'enticher d'un homme de treize ans son aîné. Elle était trop intelligente pour cela. C'était stupide de penser qu'elle aurait même songé à jeter sa vie aux orties pour lui.

C'en était tellement ridicule que ça faisait mal.

* * *

 **RAR Guest :** Merci beaucoup pour ta lecture et ta review, ça me fait plaisir que tu aies pris le temps de laisser un petit mot. :) Malheureusement pour eux, j'ai essayé de rester le plus proche possible du canon. ^^ Merci encore, et j'espère que la suite te plaira ! :)


	13. Chapitre 13 : Molly

Macnair venait de franchir le seuil de sa maison, une minuscule baraque à moitié en ruine, coincée entre une haie rachitique et un garage abandonné. Remus s'assit en soupirant sur l'asphalte à une centaine de mètres et sortit une boîte en bois éraflée contenant quelques pièces. Vêtu de ses vieux habits, il faisait un clochard très convaincant. De sa position, il pouvait voir sans être vu les fenêtres crasseuses du refuge du Mangemort.

Remus se frotta les mains en grommelant. On avait beau être en plein mois d'août, on était toujours à Londres, et la température chutait dès que le soleil se couchait. Sa nuit de surveillance promettait d'être longue. Il tenta de s'installer confortablement, mais c'était peine perdue, le sol dur ne faisait qu'accentuer ses courbatures douloureuses dues à la précédente pleine lune.

Une heure passa ainsi, puis une deuxième. La faible lumière qui brillait derrière les carreaux finit par s'éteindre au bout de trois heures. Plus un mouvement, plus un bruit. Remus grommela, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se dire que ces missions de surveillance étaient tout bonnement inutiles. Cela faisait plus de deux semaines qu'il pistait Macnair, sans aucun résultat probant. Cela le frustrait bien plus qu'il n'aurait voulu se l'avouer.

Au cours de la quatrième heure, son ventre se mit à grogner. Il avait faim. Ses pensées s'égarèrent du côté du délicieux ragoût de Molly, sa sauce savoureuse et ses pommes de terre fondantes. Mais penser à la cuisine de la mère des Weasley lui fit également songer à leur précédente conversation, et cela eut le mérite de le ramener brutalement sur terre.

Il avait encore du mal à croire qu'elle ait pu lui dire une chose pareille. Comme si Tonks pouvait avoir des sentiments pour lui. C'était ridicule, absurde. Plus il y pensait, et plus il se disait que Molly était tombée sur la tête, qu'elle avait rêvé, imaginé des choses. Il n'était qu'un ami pour Nymphadora, un grand frère à la rigueur. Jamais elle ne le considérerait comme plus que cela. C'était fou de le penser, insensé.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il repensait à cette conversation, Remus renifla de mépris. Envers Molly pour avoir pu penser une chose aussi aberrante, mais aussi envers lui, pour avoir espéré, l'espace de quelques instants. Elle ne pouvait pas l'apprécier, c'était impossible. Leur différence d'âge, sa condition de loup-garou, tout les séparait. Et même si c'était le cas, si par bonheur elle ressentait ne serait-ce qu'un bref sentiment pour lui, l'espace d'une minuscule seconde, jamais il ne pourrait l'accepter. Il était indigne d'elle. Jamais il ne pourrait lui infliger cette honte, celle de fréquenter un paria rejeté par la société sorcière.

De toute façon, Molly avait tort. Il ne servait à rien de s'échiner sur un problème qui n'existait pas pendant des heures. Avec un soupir, Remus reporta son regard morne sur la maison silencieuse. Cette histoire commençait réellement par devenir pesante. Quand allait-il apprendre à contrôler ces sentiments pour le moins inappropriés ? Il était temps qu'il cesse de s'apitoyer sur lui-même et qu'il se lance dans cette résistance à corps perdu. Qu'il ne pense à rien d'autre qu'à apporter son aide à l'Ordre.

Un infime mouvement attira son attention. Un rideau qui bougeait. Les sens en alerte, Remus se recroquevilla davantage pour ne pas être vu, les yeux fixés intensément sur la porte close. Le battant s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard. Macnair regarda précautionneusement des deux côtés de la rue, ne prêtant aucune attention au SDF apparemment immobile dans le caniveau. Puis il partit d'un pas vif.

Remus attendit quelques secondes avant de le suivre. Il exultait. Enfin un peu d'action !


	14. Chapitre 14 : Malentendu

**Note d'auteur :** Et on attaque enfin le point de vue de Tonks ! :) A partir d'ici, les chapitres alterneront les points de vue entre les deux, j'espère que ça vous plaira. :)

* * *

Tonks ne cessait de se tourner et de se retourner dans son lit. Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Dans quelques heures, elle allait devoir se rendre à Azkaban avec Maugrey, sur les ordres du Ministre. « Pour s'assurer que les choses soient en ordre », affirmait-il. Elle en était malade rien que d'y penser. Les histoires qu'elle avait pu entendre sur cet endroit maudit ne lui donnaient aucune envie de mettre les pieds là-bas. Elle avait beau faire la fière et en rire, intérieurement, elle avait peur.

Poussant un soupir, la jeune femme repoussa les draps entortillés autour de ses jambes et sortit dans le couloir. Avec un peu de chance, Sirius serait debout. Il avait du mal à s'endormir dans cette grande maison froide pleine de craquements, et ils s'étaient retrouvés plusieurs fois ces derniers mois à l'occasion d'insomnies.

Silencieuse comme une ombre, elle descendit jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, passa devant le portrait de Mrs Black en prenant garde à ne pas se prendre les pieds dans l'énorme porte-parapluie, puis se rendit dans la cuisine. Elle sourit en voyant un faible rai de lumière sous la porte.

— Encore debout ?

Sirius lui adressa un pâle sourire en la voyant entrer.

— Bièraubeurre ? lui proposa-t-il.

Elle refusa la bouteille tendue d'un signe de menton, puis s'assit en face de lui. Les bras serrés autour d'elle pour se protéger du froid, les yeux fixés sur les entailles qui parsemaient la table de bois, Tonks tendit l'oreille. De la cuisine, ils n'entendaient pas un bruit venant des étages supérieurs.

— Encore du mal à dormir ?

— Comme toujours, grimace-t-il. Je déteste cette maison.

— J'ai dû mal à croire que tu aies pu grandir ici, avoua Tonks. C'est si… sinistre.

— Et tu n'as pas vu l'endroit dépourvu de Weasley et habité par ma mère, ricana Sirius d'un air sombre. Tu en aurais fait des cauchemars.

— Ma mère m'a dit que sa tante Wallburga pouvait être plutôt terrifiante quand elle le voulait.

— Elle était surtout obstinée, murmura-t-il, le regard perdu dans le vide. Trop attachée à ses convictions. Elle a brûlé le nom de ta mère de la tapisserie familiale à la seconde où elle a appris qu'elle s'était enfuie avec ton père. Nous n'avions même plus le droit de prononcer son prénom.

— Tu as bien connu ma mère quand tu étais plus jeune ? demanda soudain Tonks, curieuse.

Elle se pencha inconsciemment en avant, les yeux brillants. Elle n'avait jamais réellement osé poser cette question à Sirius. Il était si taciturne, renfermé et grincheux depuis qu'on le forçait à vivre ici. Mais ce soir, l'alcool semblait lui délier la langue. Et elle-même se sentait plus détendue.

— La première fois que nous avons dînés tous ensemble, ta mère, ses sœurs, mon frère et nos parents, Andy était assise à côté de moi. Elle a rendu cette soirée bien plus agréable qu'elle n'aurait dû l'être.

Un sourire nostalgique flottait sur les lèvres de Sirius. Avide, Tonks se pencha encore davantage, et fidèle à son habitude, commença à le harceler de question. Il répondit à ses trop nombreuses interrogations les unes après les autres, semblant se remémorer ces souvenirs avec mélancolie. Les anecdotes qu'il lui contait étaient toujours légères et amusantes, et elle savait qu'il taisait certains événements, mais elle ne lui en tenait pas rigueur.

Elle ne vit pas l'heure tourner. Pris dans ses histoires, Sirius cessa de boire. Penché vers elle, il parlait avec animation, en faisant de grands gestes. Et elle riait devant ses imitations, ses intonations de voix, ses histoires rocambolesques. Il exagérait tout, mais ça lui faisait un bien fou. Parce que pendant ce temps, l'idée terrifiante d'Azkaban ne venait pas la tourmenter.

— Vous êtes déjà debout ?

Ils sursautèrent tous les deux. Ils n'avaient pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir. Remus se tenait sur le seuil, l'air à la fois surpris et peiné. Il portait sa cape de voyage élimée et paraissait épuisé.

— On n'arrivait pas à dormir, répondit Sirius avec un air embarrassé.

— On s'est mis à parler d'histoires de famille et on n'a pas vu le temps passer, ajouta Tonks en tentant un sourire.

Remus hocha le menton, puis se dirigea vers le buffet pour en sortir une tasse.

— Tu restes ici aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton enjoué.

— Non, je venais juste prendre un café.

Son ton froid la fit frissonner. Lui qui était d'habitude si gentil et prévenant avec elle, sa sècheresse lui faisait de la peine, sans qu'elle puisse réellement se l'expliquer.

— Tu ne veux pas rester pour le petit-déjeuner ? insista-t-elle pourtant. Harry sera ravi de te voir.

— J'ai des choses à faire.

Sans qu'elle ou Sirius aient pu esquisser le moindre geste, il était parti. Tonks sentit son cœur se serrer. Sirius poussa un soupir, grimaça et but une longue goulée de Bièraubeurre. Elle, ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer la porte que Remus venait de claquer.

Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter un tel courroux ? Et pourquoi cela la blessait-il autant ?


	15. Chapitre 15 : Rencontre

La Tête du Sanglier résonnait de rires gras et du claquement sec des chopes contre le bois. Noyé dans l'ombre dans un coin de la pièce, le visage dissimulé par une large capuche, Remus se fondait parfaitement dans le paysage. Ses mains couvertes de bandages enserraient une pinte d'alcool fumant, tandis que ses yeux scannaient l'endroit avec attention. A deux tables de lui, Macnair attendait quelqu'un, assis seul à une table branlante. Et ne pas savoir de qui il s'agissait le faisait bouillir de frustration.

— C'est bien trop triste de boire seul en un tel endroit, susurra une voix.

Remus jeta à peine un coup d'œil à la femme qui venait de s'installer à ses côtés. Un lourd rideau de cheveux bruns, un faux air mystérieux, des pierres de pacotille autour du cou, elle avait toute la panoplie de la voyante ratée.

— Quel malchance que les Médicomages soient arrivés trop tard sur les lieux pour secourir tes mains de l'incendie.

Remus retint le rire qui tentait de s'échapper de ses lèvres et camoufla ses mains intactes couvertes de gaze blanche dans les replis de sa cape. Ces diseuses de bonnes aventures ridicules étaient d'un grotesque affligeant. Il ignora délibérément son invitée indésirable, épiant le Mangemort du coin de l'œil. Qui pouvait-il bien rencontrer ? Les vampires ? Jamais ils ne viendraient se mêler ainsi aux humains. Qui d'autre ? Gobelins, loups-garous ?

— Allez chéri, ne me dis pas que tu comptais passer la nuit seul ce soir ?

Sa mâchoire se serra brusquement lorsqu'il sentit sa main sur son genou. Il sortit immédiatement sa baguette, la pointant sans hésitation sur le visage de sa prétendante encombrante. Dans le tapage familier du pub, personne ne remarqua quoi que ce soit.

— J'aimerais être seul, répliqua-t-il d'un ton polaire. Quelqu'un d'autre ici a sûrement besoin de compagnie.

Pinçant les lèvres, la voyante se leva dans un bruissement de voiles, vexée, et sortit de la taverne. Tendu, Remus regarda rapidement autour de lui. Personne ne semblait l'avoir repéré. Il serra les dents. Il était furieux. Furieux d'avoir été forcé d'utiliser sa baguette pour éloigner cette imbécile, furieux d'avoir failli faire échouer sa mission.

Et furieux contre lui-même pour ce réflexe stupide, principalement insufflé par le visage rieur de Nymphadora qui flottait dans ses pensées. Mais il ne pouvait pas se laisser déconcentrer par elle ce soir. Il avait tourné la page. La décision prise quelques jours plus tôt avait été difficile, et elle le serait pour encore longtemps, mais il devait s'y tenir. Si elle aimait Sirius, tant mieux pour elle, il les laisserait tranquilles. Il serait juste l'ami affectueux qui veillerait sur elle de loin. Sa plaie à lui finirait bien par guérir. Un jour. En attendant, il devait se concentrer sur son devoir. Et l'oublier.

Nymphadora fut soudainement balayée de ses pensées par une silhouette longiligne s'asseyant en face de Macnair. Son visage était dissimulé sous un large capuchon, et malgré tous ses efforts, Remus ne parvenait pas à distinguer ses traits. Tant pis, il allait devoir filer le mystérieux rendez-vous du Mangemort. Mais au vu de leurs airs concentrés et de leurs regards sérieux, cela ne serait pas une perte de temps.

Remus porta sa chope à ses lèvres, faisant mine de boire une gorgée. L'excitation qui coulait dans ses veines faisait bouillir son sang. Seule la fièvre de l'adrénaline parvenait à chasser Nymphadora de ses pensées ces derniers temps, et cela ne le rassurait pas.

Il craignait d'y prendre goût.


	16. Chapitre 16 : Obstination

Au début, Tonks avait refusé d'y croire. Les explications de Sirius lui avaient semblé si incongrues, si impossibles. Remus, jaloux ? A cause de ces hypothétiques sentiments pour elle ? Ridicule. Puis, au fil des jours, cette absurdité avait fini par s'imposer lentement à elle, jusqu'à devenir une réalité. A présent, elle portait un regard différent sur tous ces petits événements qui lui avaient semblé jusque-là sans importance. Les longs regards qu'il lui adressait, ces sourires retenus, cette gentillesse, leurs longues discussions, tout prenait un autre sens. Un sens qui lui plaisait bien plus que ce qu'elle avait cru jusqu'alors.

— Encore un peu de pudding, Tonks ?

La jeune Auror hocha mécaniquement le menton en tendant son assiette à Molly. Elle était nerveuse ce soir, cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Son regard s'égara une fois de plus vers Remus, plongé dans une sérieuse discussion avec Bill et Kingsley sur les actions contradictoires des gobelins. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il jouait la carte de l'ami poli, en maintenant une distance entre eux à laquelle elle n'était pas habituée. Sirius lui avait conseillé d'aborder le problème franchement, mais elle doutait que cela soit une bonne idée. Elle connaissait Remus assez bien maintenant pour savoir qu'il se braquerait. Son approche devait être plus subtile.

En face d'elle, Sirius aboya de rire à une blague de Mondingus, s'attirant un regard réprobateur de Molly. Tonks eut un mince sourire devant la joie de son cousin. Plus le nombre de convives augmentait et plus il était heureux, cela se voyait. Mais assister à ce genre de scènes lui serrait à chaque fois le cœur, car cela l'amenait à l'imaginer seul et maussade dans cette grande maison froide, et elle détestait cette vision.

— Tonks ? l'appela soudain Kingsley. C'était bien toi qui était chargée du dossier Ragnok ?

Elle acquiesça aussitôt en se rapprochant des trois hommes, sa curiosité l'arrachant quelques instants à ses questions incessantes.

— J'ai eu l'opportunité de discuter avec lui l'autre jour, expliqua Bill. Il ne semble pas prêt à joindre notre cause en ce moment, il est très… anti-Ministère. L'incident avec Verpey l'a rendu méfiant.

— Tu devras le surveiller d'encore plus prêt, poursuivit Kingsley. Il y a de grandes chances qu'il se tourne vers les Mangemorts.

Tonks hocha vaguement le menton, déjà désintéressée. Remus semblait refuser catégoriquement de croiser son regard. Elle serra les dents en sentant la meurtrissure maintenant familière lui serrer le ventre. Elle n'en avait jamais réellement compris la cause, jusqu'à la semaine dernière. Jusqu'à ce que Sirius lui dise que Remus était probablement jaloux à cause de ses sentiments pour elle. Elle s'était sentie stupide de ne comprendre cela que maintenant. Que la tendresse qu'elle éprouvait pour le loup-garou depuis plusieurs semaines n'était pas seulement de l'amitié. Elle aurait dû s'en réjouir. Ces sentiments qui l'agitaient et la tourmentaient, elle avait enfin réussi à mettre un nom dessus, et d'après les dires de son cousin, ils étaient totalement réciproques. Alors pourquoi ressentait-elle une telle tristesse ?

Parce que Remus était plus distant que jamais. L'amertume envahit la bouche de Tonks, et pendant quelques instants elle ressentit de la colère contre lui. Comment pouvait-il être assez stupide pour croire qu'elle avait des sentiments pour son propre cousin ? Comment lui faire comprendre ?

Elle sursauta presque lorsque Kingsley se leva à côté d'elle. Elle répondit à son salut de manière automatique, toujours blessée et énervée par le regard fuyant de Remus. Elle se leva à son tour pour aider Bill à débarrasser la table, et en profita pour se rapprocher du loup-garou.

— Les choses avancent avec Macnair ?

Sa voix était légère, enjouée, comme elle l'a toujours été. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil rapide, en souriant doucement, et hocha brièvement le menton.

— Je ne sais toujours pas qui est cette personne avec qui il est en contact, mais je ne désespère pas.

Tonks se mordit les lèvres, chercha comment aborder le sujet de manière naturelle. Elle ne pouvait juste pas laisser tomber, comme ça, qu'il n'y avait rien entre Sirius et elle qu'une amitié purement familiale.

— Je suis sûre que tu y arriveras, se contenta-t-elle de dire.

Remus lui sourit de nouveau, avec une reconnaissance qui lui fit chaud au cœur. Puis il lui tapota l'épaule affectueusement, et elle se rappela brusquement qu'ils n'étaient que des amis. Sans qu'elle ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, il lui souhaita bonne nuit et s'éclipsa de la cuisine, juste avant Mondingus. Serrant les dents, Tonks réprima le frisson qui l'envahissait et aida Molly à débarrasser la table. Elle détestait ce sentiment d'impuissance. Comment lui faire comprendre ?

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la cuisine presque déserte pour gagner le vestibule silencieux, Tonks se sentait déjà plus confiante. Remus était certes une tête de mule, mais elle aussi, et ils allaient être deux à jouer à ce jeu-là. Elle allait persévérer, aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait. Et elle lui montrerait que cette prétendue histoire entre elle et Sirius n'était que le fruit de son imagination.

Il était hors de question qu'elle le laisse se mettre en travers d'une possible relation entre eux.


	17. Chapitre 17 : Gobelins

Remus jeta un coup d'œil pensif sur le ciel noir d'encre. La lune était presque pleine. La fatigue habituelle se faisait déjà ressentir, et il avait craint pour le bon développement de cette mission. Mais heureusement, tout s'était déroulé pour le mieux.

— Ca peut paraître bête, mais je suis heureuse de pouvoir délivrer une bonne nouvelle pour une fois !

Son regard quitta l'orbe laiteux pour se poser sur la jeune femme à ses côtés. Il ne put réfréner un sourire face aux yeux brillants de Nymphadora. Il était incapable de la blâmer pour son enthousiasme. Lui-même se sentait plus léger devant le succès de leur mission.

Depuis plusieurs jours, Bill avait remarqué une agitation étrange parmi les gobelins. Des chuchotements, des rumeurs, des regards méfiants. En laissant un peu traîner ses oreilles, il avait eu ouï dire d'une rencontre entre les chefs des différents clans, pour se prononcer une bonne fois pour toute sur leur position dans cette guerre. Nymphadora était celle en charge du dossier, mais Dumbledore avait jugé plus prudent qu'une deuxième personne soit présente lors de cette réunion, au cas où. Remus n'avait pas hésité longtemps avant de se proposer. Malgré ce que lui dictait sa raison, il avait du mal à rester à l'écart.

— Bon ce n'est pas exactement une bonne nouvelle, se reprit Nymphadora en fronçant le nez d'une manière qu'il trouva particulièrement adorable. Vu qu'ils ne vont pas se ranger de notre côté. Mais au moins ils resteront neutres, Tu-sais-qui n'aura pas libre accès à Gringotts.

— Ce qui constitue une victoire en soi, approuva Remus.

Inconsciemment, il ralentit le pas en voyant la demeure des Tonks se rapprocher de plus en plus. C'était puéril et stupide, mais il voulait faire durer cet instant le plus longtemps possible. Merlin seul savait s'ils auraient encore une opportunité de se retrouver seul à seule avant longtemps.

— Tes parents vont bien ? demanda-t-il, dans un espoir vain de faire durer l'instant.

— Un petit peu tendus, avoua Nymphadora. Ma mère s'inquiète pour mon père. Si les choses devaient dégénérer…

Elle laissa sa phrase mourir dans l'air frais de la nuit, lourde de conséquences.

— C'est à nous de faire en sorte que cela n'arrive pas, affirma-t-il avec fermeté. D'empêcher Voldemort d'accéder au pouvoir qu'il convoite tant.

Nymphadora acquiesça vivement, la flamme de la détermination brillant de nouveau dans ses yeux. Remus ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer ce côté de sa personnalité, cette fougue inaltérable et ce refus de baisser les bras devant n'importe quel obstacle. Il retint une grimace lorsqu'il constata qu'ils étaient enfin arrivés. La maison était plongée dans l'obscurité, seule la lumière du perron était restée allumée. Cette attention le fit sourire.

— Tu rentres dormir au QG cette nuit ? demanda Nymphadora.

Elle semblait fébrile et cela lui fit froncer les sourcils. Il ne comprit la nature de sa nervosité que lorsque le visage de Sirius s'imposa à lui. Ce souvenir lui fit l'effet d'un coup dans le ventre, et il retint une grimace d'amertume. Evidemment. Elle voulait sans doute lui poser quelques questions sur son ami, et même s'il s'y attendait, cela lui fit mal.

— Non, finit-il par répondre. Je vais passer la nuit chez moi.

Ces derniers temps, il évitait le plus possible de se retrouver seul avec Sirius. A tel point que même la perspective de dormir dans son étroit appartement humide de la banlieue sud était plus attrayante que retourner au Square Grimmaurd. Nymphadora eut un sourire un peu gêné, ne sachant trop quoi ajouter.

— Bonne nuit, murmura-t-elle enfin.

Il lui répondit presque avec automatisme, mais ne se résolut pas à tourner les talons. Il la regarda traverser le jardin et s'approcher de la porte blanche, ses cheveux roses prenant des reflets mauves à la lumière.

— Tonks, l'interpella-t-il soudain.

Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à l'appeler Nymphadora, pas encore. Il ne l'appelait ainsi que dans sa tête, ça lui donnait la sensation d'être plus proche d'elle. Mais le formuler à haute voix lui faisait encore trop peur, ç'aurait été comme un signe d'intimité qui n'existait pas. Et puis, elle détestait ce prénom. C'était ce qu'il disait, pour se rassurer de sa lâcheté. Elle se retourna, à la fois interrogative et pleine d'espoir.

— Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ?

Peut-être que s'il la poussait un peu, elle lui avouerait enfin ses sentiments envers son ami, et il cesserait de se torturer sur d'éventuels espoirs. Il la vit hésiter, la bouche entrouverte, prête à dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Mais le silence s'éternisait, intenable.

— Je ne voulais pas te forcer à quoi que ce soit, lui assura-t-il avec un sourire factice. Sache juste que tu peux te confier à moi. Nous sommes amis après tout.

Elle sembla surprise, et un peu blessée aussi, ce qu'il ne comprit pas. Pourtant, elle hocha le menton, avant d'ouvrir la porte et de disparaître dans les entrailles sombres de la maison, sans un mot de plus. Remus resta un instant immobile, se traita d'idiot, et tourna les talons.

Dire les mots à haute voix les avait fait sonner encore plus réels. Mais c'était mieux ainsi. De cette façon, les choses étaient claires. Et peut-être trouverait-elle le courage de lui parler de Sirius, de ses sentiments envers lui. Il allait devoir s'y habituer, de toute manière, et le plus vite serait le mieux.

Plus vite il accepterait la situation, plus vite il pourrait panser ses blessures.


	18. Chapitre 18 : Confession

Les muscles endoloris, Tonks se retenait fort pour ne pas bâiller. Elle était accroupie dans la même position depuis près d'une heure, et plus le temps passait, plus les minutes se faisaient longues. Au loin, une horloge sonna une heure. Poussant un soupir, elle fit craquer sa nuque, dans l'espoir de détendre quelque peu ses vertèbres. Cette mission de surveillance était tout bonnement inutile. Heureusement qu'elle n'était pas seule, ou cela aurait été un véritable calvaire.

Une fois de plus, son regard s'égara vers Remus, qui était tapi à ses côtés dans la pénombre que leur prodiguait la haie. Ses yeux gris ne quittaient que rarement la fenêtre illuminée à quelques mètres d'eux, derrière laquelle se mouvaient des silhouettes indistinctes.

— Tu crois qu'il en a encore pour longtemps ? souffla-t-elle.

Remus haussa les épaules sans répondre ni la regarder. Cela l'agaça, mais elle n'insista pas, et tendit l'oreille de nouveau. Le timbre rauque de Macnair, indistinct, était la seule voix qui leur parvenait à travers la fenêtre entrouverte. Elle tenta de se concentrer sur les sons, mais c'était peine perdue, elle ne comprenait pas un traître mot de ce qu'il disait. Et elle avait des fourmis dans les jambes à force de rester immobile.

Cependant, Merlin sembla entendre ses prières muettes, car une dizaine de minutes plus tard, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrait sur la silhouette trapue du Mangemort. Retenant leurs souffles, Remus et elle s'immobilisèrent tout à fait. Ils n'osèrent bouger de nouveau que lorsque Macnair eut tourné l'angle de la rue.

— Intéressant, souffla enfin Remus.

Il se glissa hors de leur cachette avant qu'elle n'ait pu lui poser la moindre question, et gagna le trottoir désert. Tonks attendit qu'ils se soient éloignés un peu avant de laisser parler sa curiosité.

— Que ce sont-ils dit ?

— Beaucoup de choses, répondit-il. Mais le plus important est que je connais enfin la raison de tous ces allers-retours. Macnair a été chargé de rallier à leur camp les loups-garous ennemis de Greyback. Une meute autonome qui refuse pour l'instant de se prononcer.

Il resta un instant silencieux, les sourcils froncés, puis, ralentissant le pas, demanda d'un ton prudent :

— Tonks, je peux te poser une question ?

La jeune femme hocha le menton, intriguée. Son air sérieux attisait sa curiosité.

— Pourquoi es-tu venue ce soir ? Tu ne pouvais même pas entendre ce qu'ils disaient.

Son incrédulité la fit sourire. Il était si naïf des fois.

— Je me devais de te tenir compagnie enfin, rit-elle. Ce n'est que justice, après que tu m'aies accompagné à la réunion des gobelins.

Il sembla surpris, ce qui ne fit qu'agrandir son sourire. Peut-être était-ce maintenant le bon moment pour lui ouvrir les yeux ?

— J'ai droit à une autre question ?

— Bien sûr.

— Que penses-tu de Sirius ?

Cette fois, c'était elle qui était prise de court. Elle s'arrêta net, ses yeux cherchant les siens, mais il fuyait son regard, embarrassé.

— Je demande uniquement en tant qu'ami, précisa-t-il. Etant ton ami et celui de Sirius je me suis dit qu'il était légitime de ma part de poser cette question, je m'excuse si tu la trouves déplacée.

Tonks serra les dents, réprimant sans succès la vague de colère qui la submergea. Cette amitié à laquelle il se référait à chacun de leur échange lui donnait l'impression que le fossé entre eux se creusait de plus en plus, et elle détestait cela. Elle éprouva ce soudain besoin de lui faire comprendre, de lui montrer une bonne fois pour toutes que ces soupçons sur elle et Sirius étaient ridicules, que la seule personne pour laquelle elle éprouvait des sentiments, c'était lui. Mais sa question l'avait agacée. Alors elle répondit, avec un certain défi :

— Il est plutôt pas mal malgré Azkaban, tu ne trouves pas ?

Elle le vit pâlir, et aussitôt, elle s'en voulut. C'était la rancune qui avait parlé, et si elle avait pu retirer ces mots, elle l'aurait fait.

— Je suppose, dit-il d'une voix lointaine, amère. Il a toujours su attirer les filles.

Ces quelques mots balayèrent ses remords pour raviver de plus belle sa colère. Elle avait envie de le secouer, de lui hurler au visage à quel point il était stupide, et aveugle. Elle s'était promis d'y aller en douceur, de lui montrer petit à petit qu'elle tenait à lui bien plus qu'à un simple ami, mais il était tout simplement trop enfermé dans sa douleur pour s'en apercevoir. Et ce soir, elle avait une opportunité. La chance de lui balancer la vérité au visage. Elle n'hésita qu'une infime de seconde avant d'obéir à son instinct. De déverser ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

— Tu n'es vraiment qu'un idiot ! répliqua-t-elle, laissant sa fureur parler librement. Si tu arrêtais un peu de t'apitoyer sur ton sort, tu verrais très bien pour qui j'ai succombé !

Elle ne se laissa pas le temps de voir l'effet de ces mots sur Remus. Elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de laisser sa colère prendre le dessus et dire des choses qu'elle regretterait. Alors elle tourna les talons, s'enfuyant dans la rue déserte. Elle ne se retourna pas pour voir s'il la suivait.

Ce n'est qu'en arrivant devant le QG qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait. Elle essuya hâtivement ses joues humides avant de se glisser dans le hall silencieux. Sa colère était retombée, ne laissant derrière elle qu'une fatigue intense. Mais aucun regret.

Avouer ses sentiments l'avait allégée. A présent, Remus ne pourrait plus juste ignorer ce qu'il se passait entre eux. Il devrait affronter ses sentiments. Et cette perspective suffisait à lui rendre le sourire.


	19. Chapitre 19 : Malédiction

Assis dans un coin de la bibliothèque silencieuse, Remus regardait pensivement la lumière grise du soleil levant éclairer peu à peu la pièce. Il était épuisé, et la moindre fibre de son corps lui hurlait qu'il était temps de dormir. Mais il ne parvenait pas à fermer les yeux sans entendre la voix de Tonks résonner sous son crâne, et cela était suffisant pour le tenir éveillé.

Il posa sa tasse de café à présent vide sur la table, réprimant un soupir. Il s'était réfugié ici pour éviter la cuisine toujours surpeuplée, mais un jour ou l'autre, il allait devoir leur faire face. _Lui_ faire face. Et il devait impérativement se ressaisir avant. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de lui faire penser qu'il y avait le moindre espoir. Il n'en avait pas le droit.

La porte s'ouvrit dans son dos, le faisant presque sursauter. Tout son corps se tendit lorsque Sirius prit place en face de lui, le visage neutre. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment parlé, pas à cœur ouvert en tout cas. Ils ne faisaient qu'échanger des banalités, au détour des couloirs, entre deux missions. Et à cet instant, Remus s'en voulut. Il avait cru son ami perdu depuis des années, et au lieu de profiter de leurs moments réunis, il s'était éloigné de lui en raison d'une jalousie qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. Cette culpabilité l'avait tenue éveillé aussi bien que les souvenirs de sa dernière mission avec Tonks.

— Je suis désolé, finit-il par dire.

Sirius se contenta d'un sourire amusé, sans montrer aucun signe de vexation, alors qu'il en avait tous les droits.

— Pour une fois que c'est toi qui joue à l'idiot. Ça fait du bien de voir nos rôles inversés.

Remus lui jeta un regard peu amène, qui ne fit qu'agrandir son sourire.

— Je peux savoir pourquoi tu restes ici à te morfondre ?

— Tonks t'a tout raconté je suppose, murmura-t-il après un instant de silence.

— Pas dans les détails.

— Je voulais juste l'entendre dire. Qu'elle m'avoue enfin qu'elle t'appréciait. Et…

— Et tu t'es rendu compte que tu te trompais depuis le début sur son compte, compléta prosaïquement Sirius en levant les yeux au ciel.

— J'ai eu tort, je le reconnais.

Il a réussi à maintenir sa voix neutre, par il ne sait quel miracle. Il vit Sirius lui jeter un regard en biais, hésitant.

— Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

Cette question le surprit. Il s'était attendu à des moqueries, des railleries, sur son manque de jugeote, lui qui d'habitude avait la tête sur les épaules, à tout sauf à ça. La réponse était tellement évidente.

— Il n'y a rien à faire, répliqua-t-il d'une voix un peu tendue.

— Tu veux dire que tu vas agir comme si de rien n'était ?

Le ton incrédule de son ami le fit frémir, et il serra la mâchoire. Malgré tout ce que Sirius pourrait dire, il ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision. Elle était irrévocable.

— Exactement.

— Remus, je dois dire que je ne te comprends pas. Il est évident que tu as des sentiments pour elle, et elle ressent la même chose pour toi, alors pourquoi…

— Parce que je tiens trop à elle pour lui faire subir cette honte.

Sa voix était abrupte, râpeuse, ferme. Ses mains se crispèrent brièvement sur ses genoux.

— Je n'ai pas le droit de transférer mon fardeau sur ses épaules. De lui imposer cette malédiction qui me poursuit. Elle sera jugée, rejetée, traitée en paria. Elle mérite bien mieux que cela.

— Remus, c'est ridicule, tu…

— Je suis un loup-garou, le coupa-t-il avec froideur. Un paria de la société. La lie des sorciers. Jamais je ne pourrais infliger ce destin à qui que ce soit, et encore moins à elle. Je ne peux pas faire preuve de tant d'égoïsme, ce serait presque cruel.

Sirius s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose, mais Remus se leva brusquement, le souffle court. La douleur qu'il tentait de réprimer depuis quelques jours l'envahit, meurtrissant son cœur déjà blessé. Il n'avait pas envie d'en parler. Ni ici ni jamais, il voulait juste oublier cette fatalité qui le poursuivait depuis l'enfance. Cette incapacité à jamais fonder un foyer heureux qui le rendait malade.

— La discussion est close, dit-il d'un ton sans appel. Et je te serais reconnaissant de ne pas évoquer le sujet avec Tonks. Elle finira par tourner la page si elle se rend compte qu'il n'y a aucun espoir.

Il ne prit pas la peine de dévisager son ami. Il n'avait pas envie d'y voir toute la compassion et la pitié qu'il était sûr d'y trouver. Il tourna les talons sans attendre, fermant la porte derrière lui. Malgré la souffrance que lui causait cette décision, il allait devoir s'y tenir coûte que coûte.

Il était hors de question de transmettre sa malédiction à la femme qu'il aimait. Même si cela voulait dire qu'il serait à jamais malheureux.

* * *

 **RAR Lu :** Un grand merci pour ta review, je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise ! :) Merci beaucoup pour ta lecture et pour avoir pris le temps de laisser un mot ! :)


	20. Chapitre 20 : Réunion

— Tout va bien gamine ?

Arrachée à ses pensées, la jeune femme cessa de faire semblant de lire le rapport qu'elle avait sous les yeux et releva la tête pour croiser le regard impénétrable de son mentor. Elle se força à sourire. A s'exprimer d'une voix légère, comme si de rien n'était.

— Parfaitement bien !

Maugrey ne sembla pas se laisser tromper par son enthousiasme feint. Il fronça ses sourcils broussailleux mais n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre ses investigations. Kingsley l'interpelait de la porte de la cuisine, prêt à partir. Sur un dernier regard concerné, il suivit son collègue, non sans presser brièvement son épaule avant de s'éloigner. Tonks pinça les lèvres, énervée contre elle-même. Maugrey ne se laissait pas souvent aller à ce genre de geste affectueux. Pour qu'il agisse ainsi, elle devait vraiment paraître pathétique.

La réunion hebdomadaire de l'Ordre venait de s'achever, et la cuisine se vidait peu à peu autour d'elle. Près d'elle, Arthur et Bill discutaient avec animation en rangeant un épais tas de parchemins. Remus saluait Molly poliment, avant de tourner les talons sans lui adresser un seul regard. Elle ignora la douleur maintenant familière qui venait lui lacérer le ventre et porta son regard sur Sirius, à l'autre bout de la table, qui grattait de l'ongle un éclat dans le bois, un air maussade collé sur le visage.

Tonks n'hésita qu'une seconde avant de le rejoindre, abandonnant les documents qu'elle avait feint de consulter durant toute la durée de la réunion. Il ne réagit pas lorsqu'elle s'assit en face de lui, comme s'il n'avait même pas perçu sa présence.

— Tu ne devrais pas laisser Rogue t'atteindre comme ça, fit-elle remarquer, mettant tout de suite le doigt sur le problème.

Sirius grogna sans pour autant lever les yeux, mais il cessa de massacrer la table pour poser ses mains sur ses genoux.

— Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que Dumbledore fasse confiance à cet imbécile graisseux d'ancien Mangemort, marmonna-t-il.

Tonks eut un sourire en biais. La tension entre Rogue et Sirius menaçait d'exploser à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient dans la même pièce, et elle trouvait Dumbledore stupide de jouer avec le feu ainsi.

— Mais ce n'est pas de ça dont tu es venue me parler.

Il releva enfin la tête, fixant ses yeux dans les siens. Tonks soutint son regard perçant avec aplomb, sans se démonter.

— En effet, approuva-t-elle.

— Désolé, soupira Sirius après quelques instants de silence. Je ne peux rien dire.

— Donc tu sais pourquoi il m'ignore depuis une semaine ?

Il n'eut pas besoin d'acquiescer pour qu'elle sache que c'était la vérité. Une amertume familière emplit sa bouche, et elle croisa les bras pour dissimuler ses mains tremblantes. A vrai dire, elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin de confirmation. Elle aussi savait pourquoi Remus l'évitait. Sa déclaration avait été on ne peut plus claire, et il avait parfaitement compris l'allusion. Il était juste trop têtu pour accepter ses sentiments sans se battre. Et il préférait prendre la fuite et faire comme si de rien n'était. Mais elle ne se laisserait pas faire.

— Il t'a donné une raison à toi au moins ?

Sirius haussa les sourcils, jouant les surpris. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et le coupa d'un geste de main lorsqu'il fit mine de vouloir parler.

— Je n'ai pas besoin de tes piètres pirouettes, je ne suis pas idiote. Il t'a parlé de notre précédente conversation, et du pourquoi du comment de sa décision.

— Je ne peux rien te dire, capitula Sirius, une lueur amusée dans les yeux. J'ai fait une promesse.

— Très bien, alors laisse-moi deviner, répliqua-t-elle sur un ton de défi. Il pense qu'il est trop vieux pour moi ? Ou alors qu'être un loup-garou me rend par conséquent trop bien pour lui ? Ou les deux ? Ou encore une autre idiotie du même genre ?

— Je suis une tombe, répéta Sirius. Mais je dois avouer que tu es particulièrement perspicace.

Tonks retint un sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres. Ceci n'était pas une bonne nouvelle. Remus pouvait vraiment être têtu et borné.

— Tu pourras lui dire que s'il pense que je baisserais les bras aussi facilement, il se trompe. Je suis tout aussi obstinée que lui.

Sirius eut un rire bref devant sa résolution, puis il se leva, plus détendu qu'au début de leur brève conversation.

— Excepté que je ne suis pas un hibou, dit-il avec affabilité. Si tu as un message à transmettre, dis-le-lui directement.

Tonks grimaça, admettant silencieusement qu'il avait parfaitement raison. Elle n'avait plus l'âge de se comporter comme une gamine.

— Ne t'en fais pas, la rassura Sirius. Il finira par réaliser que vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre.

A ces mots, elle sentit ses joues chauffer, gênée. Entendre ses sentiments exprimés à voix haute, par une autre personne qu'elle-même, les rendait encore plus réels. Sirius sourit devant son embarras. Il rajouta une dernière chose avant de quitter la cuisine.

— Essaye juste de ne pas être trop déconnectée de la réalité quand il est dans la même pièce que toi. On aurait dit une adolescente aux hormones agitées pendant la réunion, avec tous ces regards énamourés.

Il éclata de rire devant son expression scandalisée et s'enfuit avant qu'elle n'ait pu lui jeter la première chose qui lui passait sous la main — en l'occurrence, un bouchon de bouteille. Malgré l'agacement que cette dernière remarque avait provoqué chez elle, Tonks souriait. Son cousin était certes infantile parfois, mais lui parler lui avait fait du bien.

Le cœur plus léger, elle se leva pour aider Molly à mettre la table.


	21. Chapitre 21 : Rejet

Les sourcils froncés, Remus parcourait ses notes pour ce qui lui semblait être la millième fois. Ses yeux fatigués glissaient sans interruption sur les suites de mots lues et relues sans pour autant qu'une illumination ne vienne le frapper, accroissant sa frustration.

— Toujours en train de tenter d'élucider le mystère des loups-garous inconnus ?

La voix qui retentit face à lui, pourtant joviale, le fit se raidir. Il ne leva le menton qu'avec réticence, tressaillant face à la vue du sourire avenant de Nymphadora, de ses yeux brillants et de ses cheveux éclatants. Il lui retourna un sourire poli et hocha le menton sans répondre. Puis il détourna rapidement le regard, tournant la tête vers Dumbledore, qui trônait au bout de la table. Il ne voulait pas voir la déception et la tristesse dans ses prunelles, sentiments qui rythmaient leurs conversations depuis quelques semaines. Mais il ne pouvait pas flancher. Il ne le devait pas.

Malgré sa claire rebuffade, elle s'assit en face de lui, silencieuse. Dumbledore s'éclaircit la gorge, et la réunion commença. Pourtant, Remus ne parvenait pas à se concentrer. Il avait une conscience aiguë de la présence de la jeune femme, à quelques mètres de lui. Il ne parvenait pas à la comprendre. En dépit de sa froideur, de la distance qu'il persistait à mettre entre eux, elle ne semblait pas se décourager le moins du monde. Que faire pour qu'elle comprenne qu'il agissait pour son propre bien ?

— Et je pense que Remus sera la personne la plus apte pour accomplir cette mission, dit soudain Dumbledore, le ramenant à la réalité.

Avisant le regard égaré de son ancien professeur, le directeur eut un léger sourire.

— Je disais Remus que vous étiez mon premier choix pour partir négocier avec les gobelins. Ragnok semble prêt à parlementer. Une rencontre a déjà été arrangée. Je vous donnerais à Tonks et vous les coordonnées exactes.

Remus se figea, incapable de réagir. Il ne pouvait pas partir en mission ensemble, impossible. La dernière fois, cela avait eu des conséquences aux accents irrévocables, et il ne pouvait laisser de tels évènements se reproduire. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir tenir ses bonnes résolutions une fois complètement seul avec elle, et encore moins de son attitude à elle. Mais comment dire non à Dumbledore sans paraître égoïste ? Comment se justifier sans que cela se présente comme un rejet complet ?

Totalement inconscient du dilemme intérieur de Remus, Dumbledore poursuivait d'une voix calme, la lumière des bougies se reflétant sur les verres de ses lunettes en demi-lune.

— Pour en revenir au problème le plus immédiat, Severus, je compte sur vous et Minerva pour vous assurer de la sécurité des élèves lors de mon absence. Je suis conscient que votre liberté de mouvements est des plus restreintes, mais le corps enseignant est à présent le dernier élément se dressant entre les étudiants et cette chère Dolores Ombrage.

— Qu'allez-vous faire Albus ? demanda Maugrey d'une voix bourrue. Vous êtes activement recherché par le Ministère à présent, Fudge nous a fait placarder un avis de recherches hier matin.

— Oui, je pense qu'il serait imprudent de me montrer présentement en Grande-Bretagne, répondit Dumbledore avec une bonne humeur qui les surprit tous. Je devais de toute manière effectuer un petit voyage, le moment est donc parfaitement choisi.

Tout le monde resta prudemment silencieux, personne n'osant poser de question sur cette mystérieuse expédition, ni même sur sa destination.

— Ce voyage étant de la plus haute importance, je me dois de partir dès la fin de cette réunion, poursuivit calmement Dumbledore. J'aurais par conséquent besoin d'un volontaire pour une rencontre planifiée avec les vampires en fin de semaine prochaine.

Le silence se réinstalla dans la pièce, plus lourd. Chacun savait ce que cela impliquait. Les vampires étaient restés extraordinairement neutres jusqu'à présent, résistants aux avances des deux parties, Mangemorts comme Ordre du Phénix n'avaient pu leur soutirer aucune promesse. Suite à de nombreuses sollicitations, ils avaient fini par faire clairement comprendre aux messagers des deux camps que le prochain à revenir vers eux se verrait infligé d'une morsure du plus bel effet. Dumbledore avait cependant réussi, quelques semaines plus tôt, à obtenir une entrevue avec leur leader, bien que personne ne sache exactement comment il s'y était pris.

Deux options s'étalaient à présent devant les membres silencieux de l'Ordre. Se rendre au point de rendez-vous et risquer de se faire arracher la tête par un vampire mécontent de se trouver face à un sous-fifre — la notion de hiérarchie étant très importante chez les vampires, leur leader refuserait de négocier avec n'importe qui, et connaissant le caractère imprévisible de leur race, le pire était à prévoir. Ou ne pas y aller et risquer de perdre une alliance décisive, tout en prenant le risque de les voir rejoindre le camp de Voldemort.

Malgré le choix difficile, Remus n'hésita pas longtemps. Dumbledore lui offrait ainsi un parfait échappatoire. Parlementer avec des vampires lui semblait bien plus attrayant que passer plusieurs heures à devoir combattre son instinct et repousser Nymphadora de multiples fois tout en voyant la peine qui luisait dans ses yeux.

— Je suis volontaire Albus, dit-il d'une voix claire, s'attirant ainsi nombre de regards étonnés.

Il évita soigneusement de détourner ses yeux des prunelles claires du directeur, qui le scannait avec attention.

— Et votre mission avec Tonks ? demanda-t-il d'un ton neutre.

— Kingsley peut me remplacer, affirma-t-il avec aplomb. Il est tout aussi diplomate que moi. Et mon statut de loup-garou sera un atout lors de ma rencontre avec les vampires, nous sommes sur un pied d'égalité aux yeux du Ministère. Je sais que je peux les gagner à notre cause.

Il y eut un instant de silence, Dumbledore semblant peser le pour et le contre.

— Bien, finit-il par dire. Alastor vous accompagnera.

Remus hocha le menton, déterminé. Il riva ensuite son regard sur la table devant lui, refusant de croiser les yeux accusateurs de Sirius, ou de voir sur son visage la peur qu'il sentait émaner de Nymphadora. Sa décision était prise, et il ne la regrettait pas le moins du monde.

Face à lui, Tonks peinait à retenir ses larmes. Il était difficile de rester enjouée et joyeuse comme elle se l'était promis dans ce genre de situation. C'était tellement blessant de constater qu'il préférait risquer sa vie plutôt que de venir en mission avec elle. Sa compagnie était-elle donc si affreuse ?

Elle le fixait sans discontinuer, mais il refusait de lever la tête, il refusait de croiser son regard. Il refusait de se retrouver seul avec elle, il refusait de lui parler. Ces constatations firent naître une énorme boule dans sa gorge qu'elle eut du mal à réprimer. Malgré les promesses qu'elle s'était faite d'être toujours positive, elle ne parvenait pas à rester optimiste.

L'homme qu'elle aimait préférait mettre sa vie en péril plutôt que d'admettre les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle. Et cela la rendait désespérément malheureuse.

* * *

 **RAR Lu :** Je suis vraiment super heureuse que tu continues de lire cette histoire et de l'apprécier, et surtout, merci pour ta gentille review qui me donne le sourire ! :) Je suis contente de savoir que tu as aimé la petite conversation entre Sirius et Tonks, ce sont deux personnages qui n'échangent pas beaucoup dans le bouquin, mais je me suis dit qu'ils avaient quand même un bon potentiel au vu de leur parenté et de leurs caractères respectifs. Bref, encore merci pour ta lecture, ta review, tes compliments, ça me fait très plaisir, et j'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire. :)


	22. Chapitre 22 : Le dernier Maraudeur

La bougie posée à ses côtés se consumait lentement, la flamme orangée s'amenuisant peu à peu. Debout dans l'embrasure de la porte, Tonks s'humecta nerveusement les lèvres. La silhouette de Remus lui tournait le dos. Sa posture était rigide, son regard fixé sur les carreaux noirs. Il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la bibliothèque. Juste le silence et la douleur.

Tonks s'avança doucement, tout doucement, comme s'il s'agissait d'un animal sauvage sur le point de se sauver. Elle savait qu'il l'entendait, mais il ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Sa nuque était toujours aussi raide, ses mains toujours aussi crispées. Elle s'assit avec prudence à ses côtés, avant de lui jeter un regard en biais. Ses yeux restaient résolument figés sur un point droit devant lui, vides.

Ses mains se serrèrent convulsivement sur ses genoux. Elle retint difficilement les larmes qui menaçaient de couler sur ses joues. Il n'avait pas besoin de sa peine, juste de son soutien. Il devait comprendre qu'il avait parfaitement le droit de s'appuyer sur elle, et surtout, de la laisser s'appuyer sur lui. Qu'ils s'aident l'un l'autre en ce moment déchirant. C'était la seule manière de s'en sortir.

— Pourquoi la bibliothèque ?

Elle sursauta presque au son de sa propre voix. Elle ne la reconnaissait pas. Rauque, voilée, pleine de pleurs contenus. Triste, infiniment triste. Mais elle avait eu besoin de s'exprimer. De rompre le silence pesant, ce silence qui s'infiltrait dans chaque fibre de son être et alourdissait davantage la perte qu'ils venaient de subir. C'était une question comme une autre, pourtant, elle était persuadée qu'il ne répondrait pas. Jusqu'à ce que sa voix s'élève, monotone, gutturale, dure.

— Parce qu'il ne venait quasiment jamais ici.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus, elle comprit. Elle ferma les yeux si fort que des bouquets de lumières explosèrent sous ses paupières closes. La cuisine, le salon, la chambre, le hall, tout rappelait Sirius, tout. Son rire, sa voix rocailleuse, son air maussade, sa démarche familière. La maison toute entière résonnait encore de sa présence. Mais ici, son fantôme se faisait moins présent qu'ailleurs. Ici, la douleur et la perte étaient comme atténuées.

Tonks s'humecta une nouvelle fois les lèvres et redressa la tête, incertaine. Ce n'était pas le bon moment pour aborder le sujet, mais elle devait le faire. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir perdus un être cher. Ils devaient être forts. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de s'écrouler. L'Ordre avait besoin d'eux.

— Dumbledore est en bas, chuchota-t-elle d'une petite voix. Il pense que tu devrais parler à Harry.

Les poings de Remus se crispèrent sur ses accoudoirs, et ses yeux étincelèrent un bref instant. Sa mâchoire se serra et sa figure se ferma encore davantage.

— Je ne peux pas, grimaça-t-il. Pas maintenant.

— Remus…

Tonks tendit la main, avec le vague espoir de parvenir à le consoler. Mais elle eut à peine le temps d'effleurer son coude qu'il retirait son bras d'un geste vif. Il se leva d'un bond, sans même la regarder.

— Je dois y aller.

Il tourna les talons, son corps crispé en un bloc compact de nerfs, de muscles et de souffrance. Elle se leva à son tour, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

— Remus, attends ! l'arrêta-t-elle. Je… Tu n'es pas tout seul ! Je comprends, on comprend tous ce que tu traverses, tu n'es pas le seul à avoir perdu Sirius, nous sommes tous…

— Personne ne peut comprendre, la coupa froidement Remus.

Il s'était retourné, et enfin, pour la première fois, il la regardait dans les yeux. Et c'était comme des milliers de poignards qui lui transperçaient le cœur. Ses prunelles étaient figées, lointaines, et à la fois enflammées par une lueur de folie douloureuse.

— Sirius était mon meilleur ami, il était comme mon frère. Et il est mort. Il est mort en étant la personne qu'il a toujours été, en défiant les ordres, mais ça ne change pas le fait qu'il soit _mort_. Il était mon dernier ami, le seul. J'ai déjà perdu James, et… et Peter. Et je viens de perdre Sirius.

Il s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose, mais sa mâchoire se serra de manière convulsive, comme pour retenir des paroles qu'ils regretteraient.

— Tu ne peux pas comprendre, asséna-t-il enfin.

Il tourna les talons, définitivement cette fois, claquant la porte derrière lui. Et laissant Tonks seule au milieu de la bibliothèque, le visage baigné de larmes et le cœur en mille morceaux.

Remus dévala les escaliers, une avalanche de sentiments formant un joli capharnaüm sous son crâne. Il tenta d'ignorer la boule dans sa gorge, dans son ventre, ses membres engourdis, sa culpabilité, son chagrin, sa solitude, la vision de Nymphadora seule et perdue imprimée en rouge sur sa rétine. Mais plus il descendait les marches, plus la douleur lui faisait presque perdre la tête.

Absorbé dans ses pensées, il ne vit qu'au dernier moment la longue barbe blanche scintillante de Dumbledore, et s'arrêta juste à temps pour ne pas lui marcher sur les pieds. Le visage de son ancien directeur était grave, mais cela ne fit bouillir son sang que davantage. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un discours moralisateur, ni de soutien. Il avait juste besoin d'effacer sa peine, de laisser libre cours à sa rage, de libérer le loup qui hurlait en lui.

C'est alors qu'une idée lui traversa brusquement l'esprit. Une idée stupide, une idée suicidaire, mais qu'il trouva absolument parfaite, proprement géniale. Une idée qui correspondait à ce qu'il lui fallait, à ce dont il avait besoin. Face à lui, Dumbledore ouvrait la bouche, solennel, mais il le coupa avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

— Je vous cherchais Albus, dit-il aussitôt.

Le directeur haussa un sourcil intrigué, puis lui fit signe de parler.

— Je souhaiterais me porter volontaire pour aller vivre parmi les loups-garous, afin de les rallier à notre cause.

Sa voix était ferme. Il ne vit aucune trace de surprise sur le visage de Dumbledore. Il restait totalement impassible. Les poings serrés, Remus s'apprêtait à argumenter, à faire valoir son point de vue. Il ne se laisserait pas faire. Il avait besoin de cette mission. S'échapper de son humanité quelques temps, c'était la seule solution pour qu'il ne devienne pas fou.

— C'est une noble cause, dit enfin lentement Dumbledore. Noble, mais dangereuse. Que se passera-t-il si vous tombez face à votre créateur ?

— Greyback a mordu tellement d'enfants qu'il ne me reconnaîtra pas, affirma Remus. Je peux me fondre dans la masse. Jouer les infiltrés. En savoir plus sur eux. Et éventuellement les convaincre que l'Ordre leur serait tout aussi bénéfique que s'ils rejoignaient le camp de Voldemort, si ce n'est plus.

Dumbledore le fixa en silence de longues secondes, avant de finalement laisser tomber le verdict.

— Je dois avouer que l'idée est intéressante Remus. Mais je maintiens que cela sera périlleux. Nous discuterons donc longuement des détails avant que vous ne partiez. Que toutes les options soient prises en considération.

La perspective de joindre une meute hostile de loups-garous aurait dû le terrifier, mais Remus en fut au contraire soulagé. La simple possibilité d'échapper pour quelques temps à la douleur de sa perte apaisait quelque peu celle-ci.

Après avoir pris congé de Dumbledore, il s'éloigna rapidement vers la porte d'entrée, fuyant comme la peste la cuisine endeuillée. Il ne voulait plus revenir ici. Dans cette maison qui était encore si pleine de Sirius. La dernière personne qui l'avait encore relié à son passé, à Lily et à James. Fermant les yeux face à la douloureuse plaie ouverte dans son cœur, Remus fuit Square Grimmaurd le plus rapidement possible.

James et Sirius étaient morts, Peter les avait tous trahis. Ce soir, il était le dernier Maraudeur. Et c'était cette idée, par-dessus tout, qui était la plus insupportable.


	23. Chapitre 23 : Greyback

La pluie s'écrasait à grosses gouttes sur la toile au-dessus de sa tête, et dehors, le vent hurlait. Remus grinça des dents, se maudissant une fois de plus pour avoir eu la brillante idée de venir s'enterrer ici. Regrettant fortement manteau et écharpe, il sortit de sa tente pour affronter la tempête. C'était encore pire que ce qu'il avait imaginé. On n'y voyait pas à trois mètres, et en quelques secondes, les trombes d'eau le trempèrent plus sûrement qu'un bain tout habillé dans la rivière. Grelottant de froid, il traversa le campement le plus vite possible en direction de la tente centrale, à l'intérieur de laquelle il se faufila avec discrétion. Tout le monde était déjà là ou presque. Alerte, les yeux attentifs, il se posta en périphérie du groupe, dans le but d'avoir une bonne vue sur l'estrade précaire dressée au centre.

Autour de lui, les autres membres de la meute chuchotaient entre eux, les sourcils froncés. Ils avaient été convoqués par leur alpha une dizaine de minutes plus tôt, mais personne ne semblait savoir pourquoi.

— Marc, tu sais ce qu'il se passe ?

Il fallut quelques secondes à Remus pour se rappeler qu'il s'agissait du prénom avec lequel il s'était présenté à eux. Il jeta un coup d'œil en biais à Isaac, un adolescent chétif au teint maladif, qui venait de l'accoster, et secoua la tête. Ces rassemblements étaient assez rares pour être soulignés, et celui-ci ne devait pas signifier une bonne chose.

Cela faisait maintenant quatre mois qu'il jouait les infiltrés pour le compte de l'Ordre. Après avoir âprement discuté des détails avec Dumbledore — et notamment accepté à contrecœur de revenir au sein de l'Ordre au moins une fois par mois, pour « ne pas vous oublier vous-même, Remus » —, il avait quitté Londres, laissant derrière lui livres et baguette. La meute qu'il souhaitait rejoindre vivait en marge de la société, rejetant leur nature de sorciers. Il avait de ce fait été accueilli avec méfiance et hostilité, et il avait dû faire profil bas des semaines durant. Quatre mois, quatre pleines lunes, et il était toujours loin d'obtenir leur confiance. Seul Isaac osait lui parler ouvertement, peut-être parce qu'il était, avant Remus, le dernier arrivant, et que lui aussi souffrait encore d'un certain rejet.

Remus appliquait les ordres de Dumbledore à la lettre. Il tentait de se fondre dans la masse, d'agir comme eux en tous points. Il abandonnait progressivement ses réflexes de sorcier, laissait le loup prendre le pas sur l'homme lorsqu'il était en leur présence. Mais ce n'était pas encore suffisant. Il était loin de pouvoir mentionner l'Ordre, le sujet de la guerre étant presque tabou ici. Et cette sensation de ne pas avancer, d'en être toujours au même point, était particulièrement frustrante.

Cela avait cependant le mérite de chasser la douleur, loin, très loin de lui. Se focaliser sur sa mission l'empêchait de penser à Sirius ou Nymphadora. Et la plupart du temps, il se sentait presque bien, normal. La réalité ne revenait le heurter de plein fouet que lorsqu'il se trouvait seul, recroquevillé sous sa tente humide. Ce qui arrivait de moins en moins souvent étant donné qu'il faisait des efforts surhumains de socialisation.

Soudain, le silence se fit sous la tente. L'alpha de leur meute venait de se hisser sur l'estrade. Mais il n'était pas seul. Une silhouette noire encapuchonnée se tenait à ses côtés. Remus plissa les yeux, sur ses gardes. Ca sentait mauvais. Très mauvais même.

— Merci de vous être déplacés aussi vite, commença le loup-garou.

La peur transperçait dans sa voix, et Remus nota sa posture rigide, ses épaules crispées, sa nuque raide. Cela ne fit que l'inquiéter davantage. Rohan n'était pas le genre de personnes à plier devant qui que ce soit. Ses observations de ces derniers mois lui avaient au moins permis de constater qu'il était un dirigeant né. A la fois charismatique et diplomate, il menait sa meute d'une main de fer, et les autres lui vouaient un respect confinant à l'idolâtrie. Il était sûrement le plus humain d'entre eux, mais paradoxalement, il était aussi le plus fort lorsqu'il était sous sa forme animale. Le voir inquiet et apeuré n'était donc pas une situation normale, mais plutôt alarmante.

— Nous avons aujourd'hui un invité important, que vous connaissez sûrement tous, Fenrir Greyback.

Remus sentit un frisson parcourir son échine lorsque le loup-garou sanguinaire repoussa sa capuche, dévoilant un sourire à faire froid dans le dos. A ses côtés, Isaac se mit à trembler imperceptiblement. Le silence se fit plus pesant encore.

— La réputation de notre ami le précédant, vous devez savoir pourquoi il est venu nous rendre visite.

Des regards échangés, inquiets, mais pas une parole. Rohan se lécha nerveusement les lèvres, comme cherchant ses mots. A ses côtés, Greyback promenait son regard jaune sur la troupe chétive, sans se départir de son rictus.

— Je sais que nous avions dit vouloir rester neutres dans cette guerre, poursuivit Rohan. Mais il m'est impossible de dire non face à cette main tendue. La proposition du Seigneur des Ténèbres est bien plus alléchante que nous ne le croyions.

Ces paroles lourdes de sens semblèrent résonner dans la tente mortellement silencieuse. La pluie continuait de tomber bruyamment sur la toile au-dessus de leur tête. Remus retint sa respiration, contenant sa fébrilité. Il réfléchissait à toute vitesse, tentant de trouver une solution, de contrer cette décision aux accents irrévocables, en vain. Une femme sur sa droite, vêtue d'une robe grise tachée de boue, leva une main hésitante. Le filet de voix qui s'éleva était si bas qu'il eut du mal à percevoir ce qu'elle disait.

— Et que se passe-t-il si nous… décidons de partir ?

Son ton craintif ne fit qu'accentuer le sourire malsain de Greyback.

— Ceux qui nous tournent le dos étant considérés comme nos ennemis, dit-il d'une voix rauque, vous serez exterminés.

La femme ne put retenir un violent tremblement, qui arracha au Mangemort un petit rire sadique.

— Je suis heureux de voir que vous êtes tous prêts à coopérer. En tant que première mission au nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres, vous serez chargés de vous occuper d'une meute rivale, qui a refusé notre offre si généreuse. Nous serons bien entendu ravis de vous y aider.

Il fit un large geste vers l'entrée de la tente, devant laquelle se dressait une vingtaine de loups, à l'air plus sauvage et féroce que ce que Remus n'avait jamais vu. Des chiens de garde, ni plus ni moins, qui étaient là pour s'assurer qu'ils accomplissent les ordres. Il déglutit difficilement, le cœur emprisonné dans un étau, n'osant imaginer les futurs carnages auxquels il allait devoir prendre part.

— Une dernière précision, ajouta Greyback, satisfait devant leurs mines terrifiées. Alannah, leur alpha. Nous la voulons en vie.

Sur ces paroles aux accents funestes, il quitta le chapiteau silencieux, laissant derrière lui Rohan et sa meute piégée. Remus, lui, cogitait déjà à toute vitesse, sans pour autant ne laisser paraître qu'un soupçon d'inquiétude sur son visage.

S'éclipser pour faire son rapport à l'Ordre allait être beaucoup plus difficile à présent, mais qu'importe. Il trouverait bien un moyen. Avec un peu de chance, peut-être pourrait-il prendre contact avec cette Alannah et la rallier à leur cause. Il se rapprochait peu à peu du but de sa mission.

Et plus il avançait, plus la douleur qui lui rongeait l'âme s'atténuait.


	24. Chapitre 24 : Absence

— Il finira par entendre raison, affirma Molly avec fermeté.

Tonks hocha vaguement la tête, le regard perdu dans le vide. Elle ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille, la main crispée autour de sa tasse de thé à moitié vide.

— Les hommes sont tous un peu têtus, tu sais.

Un nouveau geste vague du menton. Elle se sentait si lasse, si vide.

— Je vais devoir y aller Molly, annonça-t-elle. Merci pour le thé.

Sa voix, morne, résonna lugubrement dans la cuisine inhabituellement vide du Terrier. Elle laissa sur la table son breuvage froid et se leva, rabattant sa cape sur ses épaules.

— Reste dîner avec nous, Fol Œil viens manger ici ce soir.

Tonks hésita, à deux doigts d'accepter. Puis elle se rappela qu'on était le premier week-end du mois. Elle avala difficilement la boule qui se formait dans sa gorge.

— Désolée, je ne peux pas. Pas ce soir. Merci quand même.

— Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas…

Tonks referma la porte avant d'avoir entendu la fin de la phrase de Molly. Serrant les dents, elle marcha d'un pas rapide jusqu'au portillon qui gardait l'entrée du jardin, et transplana à l'instant où elle posa le pied à l'extérieur du périmètre de protection. Elle réapparut en périphérie de Pré-au-lard, et s'empressa de gagner le village à pieds.

Au fil des mois, il devenait de plus en plus difficile de dire non à Molly. La mère des Weasley tentait tant bien que mal de provoquer une rencontre, mais elle n'était pas prête, loin de là. Elle avait trop mal. Le rejet de Remus la marquait encore au fer rouge, et elle ne pouvait se résoudre à le confronter devant un public, quel qu'il soit.

Elle traversa le village d'un pas rapide, parcourut la grande rue presque déserte sans regarder autour d'elle, et s'engouffra à l'intérieur des Trois Balais. Sans accorder ne serait-ce qu'un regard à Rosmerta, elle grimpa quatre à quatre les escaliers derrière le bar pour gagner la petite chambre exiguë qu'elle louait au premier étage. Tout en ôtant sa cape pour la suspendre à la patère, elle évita soigneusement de regarder dans le miroir accroché dans l'entrée. Elle ne savait que trop ce qu'elle allait y trouver. Une fille morne, aux cheveux ternes et au visage sombre. Elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de la dernière fois où elle avait souri.

Une pile de lettres l'attendait dans sa chambre. Elle les lut une par une, méticuleusement, en prenant son temps. Tout plutôt que de penser à _lui_. Dans la cuisine chaleureuse des Weasley, en train de savourer le délicieux rôti de Molly.

Depuis qu'elle avait été assignée à la surveillance de Poudlard et de ses environs avec trois de ses collègues, sa routine était devenue pour le moins ennuyante. Finies les missions de surveillance, les filatures en plein milieu de la nuit ou les discussions à voix basse au fond des pubs. Elle ne faisait qu'effectuer des rondes silencieuses dans le parc de Poudlard et les rues tranquilles de Pré-au-lard, sans que jamais rien ne se passe.

Au début, cela lui avait semblé être une véritable torture. L'absence totale d'action, l'inactivité. Mais à présent, son train-train quotidien était devenu réconfortant. Elle se complaisait dans sa tristesse et sa solitude d'une manière effrayante depuis six mois. Six mois qu'elle ne l'avait pas revu, qu'elle avait pris ses distances, qu'elle avait tenté de se faire une raison. Six mois pendant lesquels c'était devenu de plus en plus dur d'ignorer la souffrance qui grandissait en elle.

Avant que Remus ne parte en mission, Dumbledore avait insisté pour qu'il revienne parmi eux au moins un soir par mois, pour ne pas se détacher totalement de son humanité. Et à chaque fois, Molly avait vainement tenté de la pousser à le rencontrer. Ce qu'elle se refusait de faire, catégoriquement. Les mots qu'il lui avait crachés au visage continuaient de la hanter. La plupart du temps, y repenser ne faisait que la tirer plus loin encore dans sa dépression. La perte de Sirius, conjuguée au manque de soutien de Remus, la rongeait de l'intérieur. Ne la laissant être plus que l'ombre de ce qu'elle avait été.

Soudain, le bruit d'un coup de bec contre les carreaux la fit sursauter. Errol, le hibou des Weasley, se tenait sur le bord de sa fenêtre. A la fois intriguée et légèrement inquiète, Tonks se leva aussitôt et ouvrit au volatile épuisé, qui s'écroula sur son lit. Elle détacha ensuite avec précaution la lettre attachée à sa patte, et lut la courte missive.

 _Remus n'est pas venu. Il t'a contacté ?_

 _Arthur_

Tonks sentit son cœur se figer dans sa poitrine. La respiration saccadée, elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil dans la rue qui s'étalait sous ses yeux. Pas âme qui vive. Elle en fut à la fois soulagée et désappointée. Puis, les lèvres pincées, elle s'empressa de rédiger une courte réponse, espérant qu'Errol tiendrait au moins le trajet de retour. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, elle le regarda s'éloigner dans la nuit noire, battant des ailes avec difficulté.

Elle ne parvint pas à dormir de toute la nuit, trop inquiète pour pouvoir fermer l'œil. Remus n'avait jamais manqué un seul rendez-vous depuis le début de sa mission, pas un seul. Lui serait-il arrivé malheur ? A cette pensée, elle ne put retenir quelques larmes. Songer à cette éventualité la plongeait dans l'effroi. Elle ne supportait pas l'idée de le perdre, et encore moins sans avoir pu lui parler une dernière fois. Elle se sentait aussi coupable à l'idée qu'il soit parti la tête la première dans cette mission dangereuse à cause de sa déclaration.

Toutefois, lorsque le soleil se leva, la peur avait laissé place à la colère. Il ne se serait jamais retrouvé dans cette situation en premier lieu s'il n'avait pas lâchement fui sa présence. Et il se disait Gryffondor ? Ridicule.

Cet imbécile avait intérêt à revenir en vie, se dit-elle en grinçant des dents. Ou alors elle se ferait un plaisir de le ressusciter pour arracher ses membres un par un.


	25. Chapitre 25 : Alannah

Lorsque Remus se réveilla après une courte nuit agitée, confus, il se demanda durant quelques brefs instants où il se trouvait. Avant que tout ne lui revienne brutalement en mémoire, comme chaque matin. Malgré les jours qui passaient, il ne parvenait pas à s'habituer à sa situation actuelle, cela lui faisait toujours comme un choc.

Les membres endoloris, il rampa sur quelques mètres pour atteindre l'écuelle d'eau sale posée dans un coin de la grotte. Faisant fi de sa répulsion, il but quelques gorgées en grimaçant, avant de s'appuyer contre le mur irrégulier derrière lui, en une position la moins inconfortable possible. Au loin, il entendait le hurlement du vent dans les arbres, le bruissement des branches et les clapotis du ruisseau. Depuis combien de temps se trouvait-il ici ? Il avait perdu le compte des jours. Il ne savait même plus s'il faisait nuit ou non.

Fermant les yeux, il tenta d'imaginer, derrière ses paupières closes, une scène plus chaleureuse. La cuisine des Weasley. Le feu dans la cheminée. La bonne odeur de la cuisine de Molly. Les rires des jumeaux. Les yeux verts de Harry. Cela l'apaisa quelque peu.

Puis le visage de Nymphadora s'imposa à lui, accompagné d'un coup de poignard dans les entrailles. Cela lui faisait autant de bien que de mal de penser à elle. Ses yeux pétillants, ses cheveux roses, son sourire, son souvenir le calmait. Mais cette vision s'accompagnait également d'une culpabilité et d'une amertume familières. Il se sentait coupable pour le rejet net et catégorique qu'il lui avait opposé quelques heures à peine après la mort de Sirius. Et amer car jamais il ne pourrait s'excuser ou retirer ces mots. Il ne pouvait pas lui donner de faux espoirs, il devait garder ses distances. L'amour ne compensait pas leur différence d'âge, sa pauvreté ou le danger qu'il représentait. Il n'avait rien à lui offrir.

Avec une certaine cruauté envers lui-même, il tentait de se persuader que cette longue mission aurait au moins le mérite d'effacer l'attirance que ressentait pour lui Nymphadora. Durant ces sept ou huit mois d'absence, elle aurait sûrement l'opportunité de rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre. Un homme jeune et sain, qui saurait prendre soin d'elle bien mieux qu'il ne le pourrait jamais.

Remus poussa un soupir douloureux, rouvrant les yeux sur la froide obscurité de la grotte. Son estomac le tiraillait, il mourait de faim. On l'avait abandonné ici quelques jours plus tôt, après avoir été capturé par la meute d'Alannah. En réalité, il était tombé dans leur piège intentionnellement, espérant ainsi parler à leur alpha. Mais depuis, il n'avait aperçu âme qui vive, et il craignait qu'on ne le laisse mourir ici en représailles.

Soudain, alors que son estomac émettait un énième grognement de protestation, il perçut un bruit de pas qui se répercutait sur les façades de pierre de sa prison improvisée. L'oreille tendue, les yeux plissés, il attendit avec impatience. Quelques secondes plus tard, une silhouette émergeait de l'ombre face à lui, portant une torche.

Le feu éclairait un visage d'une beauté sculpturale, orné de pommettes hautes et de lèvres charnues. Ce charme était cependant atténué par une bestialité qui le fit se figer d'effroi. Les grands yeux bleus étaient froids, féroces, et le long corps musclé à peine dissimulé par des vêtements en lambeaux était couvert de blessures.

— Alannah, je présume, murmura Remus.

La jeune femme resta impassible, le détaillant attentivement. Elle n'eut qu'à hocher la tête d'une manière imperceptible pour que deux loups, tapis dans l'ombre derrière elle, s'avancent et mettent Remus sur ses pieds sans ménagement.

— Ton nom, ordonna-t-elle.

Il avait déjà entendu cette voix quelque part, mais où ? Il repoussa cette question loin dans son esprit, ce n'était pas ce qui était le plus important au moment présent.

— Remus Lupin, répondit-il.

Autant jouer cartes sur table. Gagner sa confiance, lui présenter l'Ordre, la convaincre de les rejoindre. Tels étaient les buts de sa mission.

— Depuis quand votre meute s'est-elle jointe aux Mangemorts ?

Sa voix n'était que froideur glaciale, sa posture rigide. Sous ses dehors humains, Remus sentait la sauvagerie du loup.

— Rohan a été forcé d'abdiquer face à Greyback, expliqua-t-il rapidement. Nous étions surveillés nuit et jour par ses hommes et n'avons pas eu d'autres choix que de vous attaquer.

Alannah eut de nouveau un sourire qui n'en était pas un. Elle pencha la tête de côté, intriguée.

— Tu penses joindre ma meute en coopérant ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix doucereuse.

Remus soutint son regard, se répétant intérieurement, comme un mantra, qu'il se devait de gagner sa confiance. Et il ne pouvait pas le faire en se montrant lâche. Alannah l'évalua avec attention durant de longues minutes, sans lâcher ses yeux une seule fois. Il avait la désagréable impression qu'elle lui fouillait l'âme.

— Relâchez-le, dit-elle enfin à ses sbires.

Remus tomba à genoux, trahissant la faiblesse de son corps affamé.

— Bienvenu parmi nous, Remus, et sa voix n'était qu'un chuchotis. Si je découvre que tu m'as menti, tu seras le premier à payer.

Elle tourna les talons, et soudain, Remus se souvint où il l'avait déjà vue. A la Taverne du Sanglier, il y avait des mois de cela, alors qu'elle parlementait avec Macnair. Suite à leur rendez-vous, il l'avait filée jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse brusquement dans la forêt. Un filet de sueur froide coula le long de son échine. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien vouloir dire ? Des centaines de suppositions se mirent à défiler dans sa tête, il n'eut cependant pas le temps d'approfondir le sujet. Alannah avait disparu, mais les deux autres loups étaient toujours là, attendant avec impatience que Remus les suive. Le visage lisse, il se redressa le plus rapidement possible et les suivit hors de la grotte. Un campement se dressait à une centaine de mètres de là, accroché au flanc d'une montagne.

— Depuis combien de temps étais-je enfermé ? demanda-t-il à un de ses guides.

Il peinait à les suivre et devait presque courir pour rester à leurs côtés, le souffle court.

— Cinq jours, répondit laconiquement le plus grand d'entre eux.

Remus se remit à réfléchir, silencieux. S'il ne se trompait pas, cela allait bientôt faire huit mois qu'il était parti en mission. Et selon les consignes de Dumbledore, il avait réussi à s'éclipser durant les cinq premiers mois, l'espace de quelques heures, pour passer une soirée avec l'Ordre. Malgré sa réticence du début, il devait avouer qu'il était ainsi plus facile de s'accrocher à son humanité et de se différencier de ces loups-garous presque entièrement sauvages.

Mais cela faisait maintenant trois mois qu'il n'avait pas pu donner signe de vie, depuis le repas de Noël à vrai dire. La présence constante de Greyback et sa meute ne lui avait pas facilité le travail. Les autres devaient sûrement s'inquiéter. A présent qu'il était plus libre de ses mouvements, il espérait pouvoir au moins leur transmettre un signe, leur signifier qu'il allait bien.

Et peut-être par la même occasion pourrait-il demander subtilement à Arthur comment se portait Nymphadora. Poser la question à Molly était équivalent au suicide. A chaque fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, au début de sa mission, elle n'avait cessé de lui dire qu'il se comportait comme un idiot. Il n'avait pas besoin d'entendre ça. Arthur, au moins, ne ferait pas de commentaires.

Ne restait plus qu'à trouver un moyen d'entrer en contact avec l'ordre sans éveiller les soupçons d'Alannah. Plus difficile à dire qu'à faire.

* * *

 **RAR Lu :** C'est moi qui te remercie pour tes reviews ! :D Le format est frustrant, je sais, mais mon but était vraiment de faire de courts textes, des extraits de leurs vies, et non une fiction longue, format que je ne pense pas avoir pu manier parce que je ne connais pas ce couple encore très bien. :) Merci beaucoup pour ta lecture et ta review, ça me fait très plaisir. A bientôt ! :)


	26. Chapitre 26 : Dîner

Tonks poussa un énième soupir en jetant un regard morne au miroir face à elle. Rien à faire, malgré toute sa concentration, elle ne parvenait pas à utiliser son don de Métamorphomage. Ses cheveux restaient obstinément d'un marron terne tirant sur le gris, sans la moindre petite pointe de rose. Elle tenta de se persuader en se disant que de toute façon, ce n'était pas la coloration de son cuir chevelu qui allait convaincre sa mère qu'elle allait bien. Elle aurait beau arborer un rose pétant ou un bleu pétrole, cela ne cacherait pas ses cernes ou son regard vide.

Traînant un peu les pieds, Tonks quitta enfin sa chambre et descendit l'escalier étroit. La salle des Trois Balais était pleine à craquer ce soir. Derrière son bar, Rosmerta était si occupée qu'elle ne la vit pas partir. Glissant comme une ombre hors du bar, Tonks salua Dawlish d'un signe de tête, qui patrouillait dans la rue principale, puis s'empressa de quitter l'enceinte du village pour pouvoir transplaner.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle poussait la porte d'entrée de la maison de ses parents, se préparant mentalement à une soirée éprouvante.

— Bonsoir, ma chérie, la salua aussitôt son père.

Il la serra contre lui dans une étreinte chaleureuse, comme si de rien n'était. Mais elle voyait bien la lueur d'inquiétude dans ses yeux. Elle lui fut toutefois reconnaissante de ne pas lui demander comment elle se sentait. Sa mère l'embrassa également, sans parvenir à effacer une expression soucieuse de son visage.

— Tu as maigri, constata-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

— Ne t'en fais pas maman, je t'assure que je mange bien, soupira Tonks.

Ils passèrent dans la salle à manger, où la table était déjà dressée. Ce fut son père qui apporta les plats, tandis que sa mère la scrutait toujours d'un air préoccupé. Elle évita son regard, jouant machinalement avec sa fourchette.

Elle n'avait pas eu envie d'accepter la proposition de sa mère à dîner. Cela faisait des mois qu'elle n'avait pas eu de vraie discussion avec ses parents, et elle ne faisait que repousser l'échéance, utilisant souvent l'Ordre ou son travail comme prétextes. Les voir de temps en temps, rapidement, lui suffisait, elle n'avait pas envie de subir leurs nombreuses questions, leurs inquiétudes, leurs conseils. Mais elle n'avait eu d'autre choix que de venir, sa mère lui affirmant que dans le cas contraire, elle n'hésiterait pas à prendre une chambre aux Trois Balais pour la voir plus souvent. Et Andromeda Tonks était assez têtue pour mettre sa parole à exécution, elle avait donc préféré sagement obtempérer et passer la soirée avec eux.

— Ta mission de surveillance se passe bien ? demanda son père.

Ce faisant, il lui servit une large part de rôti de porc, que Tonks contempla sans grand appétit.

— Oui, oui, tout va bien, répondit-elle sans enthousiasme. Ce n'est pas très palpitant.

— Peut-être, mais au moins nous ne nous inquiétons pas des dangers que tu peux courir. Certaines missions de l'Ordre sont vraiment dangereuses.

— Ta mère n'a pas tort. Nous nous faisions un sang d'encre lorsque tu devais filer certains de ces Mangemorts.

Tonks tenta de trouver une parole réconfortante, mais elle n'en trouva aucune, et elle ne parvenait pas non plus à lâcher le moindre minuscule sourire. Alors elle se contenta de hausser une épaule, tout en mâchonnant un morceau de rôti. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit ses parents échanger un regard inquiet, et cela lui serra la gorge. Elle ne savait pas comment faire pour les rassurer, et elle s'en voulait pour ça, mais dernièrement, rien n'avait beaucoup d'importance.

— Et comment vont les autres ? l'interrogea son père, dans une vaine tentative de dévier la conversation. Remus est toujours sous couverture ?

Elle se figea un instant, se mordant furieusement l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas broncher. Ses parents ne savaient strictement rien du loup-garou, à part ce qu'elle leur en avait dit, c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose. Pour eux, il ne s'agissait que d'un membre lambda de l'Ordre, avec qui elle avait eu l'occasion de partir plusieurs fois en mission. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Elle ne pouvait pas leur tenir rigueur pour le brusque coup de poignard qu'elle sentait lui fouiller les entrailles. Elle prit une brève inspiration pour répondre, le regard fixé sur son assiette encore presque pleine.

— Oui. Ca va faire dix mois.

— Et tout se passe pour le mieux ?

— Il a eu des problèmes il y a quelques temps. Capturé par une meute ennemie ou je ne sais quoi. Silence radio pendant presque quatre mois.

— Mais il a réussi à vous recontacter ? s'inquiéta sa mère.

Tonks hocha le menton, peu désireuse de s'aventurer davantage sur ce terrain. Elle n'avait pas non plus envie de revivre ces mois de doutes, de peur et d'incertitude, ni même le soulagement qui l'avait envahie lorsque Molly lui avait dit qu'il leur avait enfin donné signe de vie.

— Et toi, le travail ?

Bien que sa question semble surprendre Andromeda, celle-ci ne tarda pas à y répondre. Et étrangement, cela la soulagea. Ecouter les histoires familières et banales de sa mère au bureau, de ses collègues, son patron, ses problèmes, l'éloignèrent de ses tourments intérieurs. Durant quelques instants, elle cessa de jouer avec ses petits pois, et autorisa même un pâle sourire à se frayer sur son visage. Ce n'était qu'un vestige, un fantôme de celui d'autrefois, mais c'était déjà ça.

A aucun moment du repas ils n'abordèrent de nouveau le sujet de l'Ordre. Et Tonks dû admettre que cela lui fit énormément de bien. Pour quelques heures, c'était comme si ses soucis s'éloignaient, comme si elle redevenait cette jeune adulte insouciante qui vivait chez ses parents. Comme si le monde n'était pas fou à lier, et que tout était normal.

Elle avait finalement bien fait de venir dîner ici ce soir.


	27. Chapitre 27 : La tour d'astronomie

Le bruit de leurs pas résonnait dans le couloir désert, la lumière vacillante des torches projetant des ombres mouvantes sur les murs de pierre. Baguettes en mains, Bill et Remus restaient alertes malgré la monotonie de leur ronde. Ils ne percevaient rien qui sortait de l'ordinaire, tout semblait parfaitement calme. Peut-être même trop calme.

Malgré la quiétude ambiante, Remus ne parvenait pas à se détendre. Quelque chose clochait, il le sentait. Il l'avait senti à l'instant même où il avait reçu le message d'urgence de Dumbledore. Il avait dû quitter la meute d'Alannah le plus vite possible, en fournissant une explication si vaseuse qu'il était certain qu'il pouvait dire adieu à sa couverture. Sa mission avait, de toute manière, été un échec complet. Alannah avait beau être férocement opposée à Voldemort, jamais elle ne se serait jointe à d'autres sorciers. Elle les haïssait trop pour cela. Aucun de ses arguments n'aurait pu la faire changer d'avis. Cette idée le rendait amer. Constater qu'il venait de perdre presqu'un an de sa vie était douloureux.

— Je me demande ce qui était si important pour que Dumbledore parte ce soir, grommela soudain Bill à ses côtés.

Remus lui jeta un regard en biais et haussa les épaules. Il n'en avait aucune idée, et à vrai dire, cela ne l'intéressait pas vraiment. Dumbledore avait toujours des plans plus ou moins secrets dont il ne révélait la teneur à personne. Ce soir ne faisait pas exception. Il leur avait demandé de patrouiller dans l'école pour la sécurité des élèves. Et il n'aurait jamais fait une telle demande si lui-même n'avait pas pensé que quelque chose allait arriver. Nerveux, Remus se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Cette histoire sentait définitivement mauvais.

— Vous n'avez eu aucune nouvelle de Greyback ? demanda-t-il.

— Absolument aucune. Pourquoi ? Il est de retour en ville ?

Remus secoua la tête d'un air sombre, les sourcils froncés.

— Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je le suppose. Cela fait plusieurs jours que sa meute a déserté. Plus aucune attaque depuis presque une semaine.

— Tu penses qu'il prépare quelque chose ?

Bill semblait tout aussi inquiet que lui. Remus n'eut cependant pas le temps de répondre, ni même de mettre le doigt sur ce mauvais pressentiment qu'il avait depuis quelques temps. Des bruits de pas précipités se firent entendre à l'angle du couloir. Ils levèrent tous deux leurs baguettes, prêts à l'attaque. Mais ce ne furent pas des Mangemorts qui leur tombèrent dessus.

— Que faites-vous ici ? demanda Remus aux trois adolescents qui leur faisaient maintenant face.

Ron, Ginny et Neville reprenaient difficilement leurs souffles, une main sur leurs côtes.

— Nous étions en train de surveiller la Salle sur Demande, expliqua Ginny, haletante. Malefoy vient d'en sortir, suivi de plusieurs Mangemorts !

— Il tenait la Main de la Gloire, poursuivit Ron. Ils nous ont aveuglés avec de la Poudre d'Obscurité Instantanée du Pérou et se sont enfuis !

— Par où sont-ils partis ? les interrogea Bill d'une voix pressante.

Les trois Gryffondor secouèrent la tête, impuissants.

— Bill ! Remus ! cria soudain une voix.

Minerva, le visage défait, venait d'apparaître au bout du couloir, suivie de Nymphadora. Remus eut un coup au cœur en la voyant. Son visage fin, sévère et pâle, était entouré de cheveux d'un marron si terne qu'il eut presque du mal à la reconnaître.

— Des tableaux nous ont informés que des Mangemorts se dirigent en ce moment même vers la Tour d'Astronomie !

Aucune parole supplémentaire n'avait besoin d'être échangée. Les uns à la suite des autres, ils se précipitèrent en direction de la tour, les mains crispées sur leurs baguettes. Pas un des adultes ne songea à ordonner aux adolescents de regagner leurs dortoirs. Ils allaient avoir besoin d'autant de combattants que possible.

— Comment ont-ils bien pu entrer ? gémit pourtant Minerva. L'entrée est protégée par de puissants enchantements, il est impossible d'entrer par la voie des airs, et les passages secrets communiquant avec l'extérieur sont étroitement surveillés ! Comment est-ce possible…

Personne n'eut le temps de lui fournir une réponse. A quelques dizaines de mètres d'eux, menés par Drago Malefoy, se tenaient un groupe de Mangemorts vêtus de noir. Remus sentit son cœur se figer dans sa poitrine. Dumbledore absent, la Magie Noire à l'intérieur même du château, cela ne pouvait signifier rien de bon. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'appesantir sur les détails, ni même de songer à la possible conclusion funeste de tout ceci. A peine les Mangemorts les aperçurent-ils qu'ils ouvraient le feu. Et quelques secondes plus tard, le combat faisait rage au beau milieu du couloir menant à la tour d'astronomie.

Remus contrait et répondait presque par automatisme, son regard fiévreux cherchant quelque chose d'autre parmi les combattants. Des cheveux marron. Il sentit sa gorge se serrer en voyant Nymphadora aux prises avec sa charmante tante Bellatrix. Cela faisait presqu'un an qu'il ne l'avait pas vue. Un an, et malgré sa détermination à tourner la page, à avancer, à l'oublier, il ne parvenait pas à empêcher son cœur de battre plus vite lorsqu'il l'apercevait. Merlin qu'elle lui avait manqué. Il ne s'apercevait de la puissance de ce sentiment que maintenant, alors qu'elle était à deux doigts de laisser la vie dans un combat acharné.

Déconcentré, Remus oublia un instant où il se trouvait. Et cet instant failli lui coûter la vie. Il ne perçut le cri de Bill qu'à la dernière seconde, et se jeta à terre immédiatement, remerciant le ciel d'avoir gardé quelques réflexes. L'éclair vert qui lui était destiné heurta Gibbon de plein fouet. Le Mangemort, qui venait tout juste de redescendre des escaliers de la tour, s'écroula sur les marches, mort.

Au moment où Remus se releva, il croisa le regard de Nymphadora. Ses pupilles écarquillées, apeurées, lui serrèrent la gorge. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se battaient ce soir, ni l'un ni l'autre. Mais le fait que cette bataille se déroule au sein même de Poudlard, un lieu qu'ils pensaient intouchable, rendait la chose plus terrible encore.

Lorsqu'il s'arracha aux prunelles de la jeune femme, Remus serra les dents, plongeant avec plus d'acharnement encore au combat. Ils n'étaient pas assez nombreux. Ils n'arriveraient pas à résister. Ils avaient besoin d'aide.

Et tandis qu'il combattait, ce mauvais pressentiment vint de nouveau l'envahir, lui étreindre le cœur. C'était comme une certitude. L'un d'eux allait mourir ce soir. Peut-être même plusieurs d'entre eux. Peut-être lui-même allait-il mourir. En rejoignant l'Ordre, il savait à quoi il s'engageait, mais ce soir, cela lui sembla terriblement plus réel.

Tout en parant un sortilège de mort, il tenta de combattre cette peur. De se dire que tout se finirait bien. Tout irait bien. Tout le monde s'en sortirait vivant. Il suffisait juste que Dumbledore revienne. Et tout irait pour le mieux.


	28. Chapitre 28 : Tête-à-tête

**Note d'auteur :** Les phrases en italique sont tirées de "Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé".

* * *

Le soleil se levait paresseusement derrière les montagnes, nimbant le parc de rayons dorés. La gorge serrée, Tonks songea que ce temps était bien trop magnifique pour s'accorder avec les derniers évènements funestes. A ses côtés, Remus n'avait rien dit depuis plusieurs minutes. Son visage, impénétrable, était tourné vers le lac, dont la surface lisse semblait parcourue de milliers d'éclats.

— Ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, je le pensais vraiment, finit-elle par chuchoter.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, coupable d'avoir brisé ce silence de recueillement. Parler de leur relation, là, maintenant, lui semblait inconvenant. Dumbledore n'était mort qu'il y avait seulement quelques heures. C'était Remus qui lui avait demandé de parler en tête à tête à la sortie de l'infirmerie, Molly qui l'avait poussée à accepter, Minerva qui leur avait assuré que _Dumbledore aurait sûrement été plus heureux que quiconque en sachant qu'il y avait un peu plus d'amour dans le monde_. Mais malgré tout cela, elle se sentait coupable. Ce n'était pas correct, non ? Et le silence sans fin de Remus ne faisait que renforcer son inconfort.

— Je sais. Moi aussi je pensais vraiment ce que j'ai dit.

Ces paroles, au lieu de la rassurer, la glacèrent. Elle cessa de contempler le parc pour se tourner vers lui, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Elle avait cette horrible sensation que c'était maintenant que tout se jouait. S'il la rejetait encore une fois aujourd'hui, elle n'y survivrait pas. Elle abandonnerait, accepterait la défaite, et irait panser ses blessures du mieux qu'elle le pourrait. Mais elle ne savait pas si elle allait pouvoir le supporter, après la perte douloureuse qu'ils venaient tous de subir.

— _Je suis trop vieux pour toi. Trop pauvre. Trop dangereux_. Que pourrais-je donc bien d'apporter ?

Tonks sentit des larmes perler au coin de ses paupières. Chaque mot était comme un couteau enfoncé dans son ventre jusqu'à la garde.

— Je t'ai déjà dit et répété que _ça m'était complètement égal_.

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure rauque, presqu'inaudible.

— Je ne veux pas être avec _quelqu'un de jeune et sain_. Je veux être avec toi !

Les pleurs coulaient maintenant librement sur ses joues. Alors il allait la quitter définitivement, juste comme ça ? De ses yeux brouillés par les larmes, elle vit Remus se tourner enfin vers elle. Puis, à sa plus grande surprise, il posa délicatement ses mains autour de son visage, essuyant ses pommettes humides, le regard sérieux.

— Je ne sais pas ce que je peux t'apporter. Rien du tout, sûrement. Je ne sais pas ce que tu me trouves non plus. Mais je t'aime.

La respiration de Tonks se bloqua dans sa gorge. Avait-elle bien entendu ?

— Non, ce n'était pas une hallucination, sourit Remus avec amusement devant ses yeux écarquillés. Je t'aime. Et tant pis si ça fait de moi quelqu'un d'égoïste, mais je refuse de rester plus longtemps éloigné de toi. La vie est trop courte, et j'ai gaspillé de précieux mois à cause de ma stupidité.

Son visage se tordit en une grimace douloureuse. Tonks, au contraire, ne pouvait empêcher un immense sourire de barrer son visage. Malgré les circonstances tragiques, elle était plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Soudain, ces longs mois de dépression lui semblaient bien loin, ces heures à pleurer et à désespérer étaient presque oubliées. Tout devenait ridiculement insignifiant.

Alors, pour effacer sa peine et sa tristesse, pour lui montrer son soutien, elle se haussa légèrement sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Surpris, Remus resta figé un instant, avant de répondre à son baiser. Et c'était mieux que tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer. Durant quelques secondes, elle crut presque l'impression que son cœur allait exploser de joie. Etait-elle en train de rêver ?

Elle se détacha de lui, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens, et l'émotion qu'elle y lut la fit sourire plus largement encore. Remus passa un doigt dans ses cheveux, jouant avec une de ses mèches.

— Je préfère quand ils sont de cette couleur, fit-il remarquer avec un sourire.

Un semblant de sourire, un fantôme de ce qu'il avait été, mais un sourire tout de même. Tonks tourna son regard vers la mèche qu'il lui montrait, fronçant le nez devant sa couleur rose bonbon.

— Moi aussi, avoua-t-elle.

Le marron terne qu'elle arborait depuis plusieurs mois avait fini par lui sortir par les yeux.

L'expression de Remus redevint sérieuse, tandis qu'il caressait doucement sa joue. Il semblait se demander lui aussi si tout cela était réel. Nouant les mains autour de son cou, Tonks l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, tout doucement, puis, à quelques centimètres de sa bouche, elle s'autorisa à avouer ce qu'elle n'osait dire à voix haute depuis de longs mois.

— Je t'aime aussi, boule de poils.

Remus ferma les yeux de soulagement. Puis il la serra dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans son cou.

— Merci, chuchota-t-il près de son oreille. Merci Nymphadora.

Tonks eut une grimace.

— Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, grommela-t-elle d'un ton bougon.

Elle ne pouvait décemment pas s'énerver en un tel moment. Elle le sentit rire, son souffle balayant le creux de sa nuque.

— Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu le détestes tant. Je le trouve magnifique moi, ce prénom.

Tonks sentit ses joues chauffer. Ne sachant que répondre, elle resta silencieuse, préférant resserrer son étreinte. Ils auraient tout le temps de se disputer à ce propos plus tard.

Pour le moment, elle voulait profiter de l'instant présent.


	29. Chapitre 29 : Enterrement

Remus ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment il avait pu survivre à ces deux derniers jours. Il pouvait affirmer sans une once d'hésitation qu'il s'agissait d'une des pires périodes de sa vie. La perte de Dumbledore avait créé un vide en lui qui le laissait totalement anéanti. Sans la présence de Nymphadora à ses côtés, jamais il n'aurait pu tenir le coup, il en était persuadé.

L'euphorie de leurs premiers instants ensemble s'était rapidement dissipée lorsque la réalité leur était revenue en plein visage. L'Ordre venait de perdre son leader charismatique, Poudlard venait de perdre son directeur le plus dévoué, et lui-même avait perdu une personne qui lui était chère. Dumbledore avait été bien plus qu'un simple professeur pour lui. Il était celui qui lui avait offert une vie normale, alors que tout le monde le rejetait en paria. Celui qui avait eu confiance en lui, qui lui avait donné du travail quand personne ne voulait de lui. Et à présent, Dumbledore était parti. Tout comme ses parents, comme James, comme Sirius. Le seul fait d'y songer lui serrait la gorge.

Un vent frais ébouriffa ses cheveux. Il inspira profondément, espérant reprendre le contrôle de lui-même. Il était heureux qu'il fasse beau aujourd'hui. Enterrer Dumbledore sous la pluie n'en aurait été que plus déprimant encore.

La moitié des chaises étaient déjà occupées. Par les différents membres de l'Ordre, Kingsley, Alastor, Molly, Arthur, les habitants de Pré-au-lard, des sorciers venus des quatre coins du monde pour rendre un dernier hommage à Dumbledore. Les élèves arrivaient en silence, menés par leurs professeurs. Remus vit Harry de loin. Son visage était tout aussi figé que devait l'être le sien. Heureusement, lui aussi avait du soutien. Il s'assit en bout de rangée, à côté de Ron, Hermione et Ginny. Trop loin d'eux pour qu'il puisse lui adresser un signe de réconfort.

A ses côtés, il sentit Nymphadora serrer ses doigts, aussi fort qu'elle le put. Ce simple contact le réconforta. La savoir à ses côtés, d'un soutien infaillible, était bien plus que tout ce qu'il avait osé rêver.

Soudain, le silence tomba sur l'assemblée. L'enterrement allait commencer. Sa main étreinte par celle de Nymphadora, Remus retint difficilement ses larmes. Ce n'était qu'un moment difficile de plus à passer.

* * *

— C'était une belle cérémonie.

Remus acquiesça, incapable de faire un seul autre geste. Sa gorge était encore nouée par l'émotion. Voir cette tombe si blanche face à lui avait été un choc douloureux. Comme si Dumbledore était mort une seconde fois. Le regard perdu sur la surface du lac, il pouvait sentir les autres se lever autour de lui pour partir, mais lui-même ne parvenait pas à effectuer le moindre mouvement. C'était trop difficile. Alors il tenta péniblement de se raccrocher à la dernière chose qui avait de la valeur à ses yeux, l'élément qui allait lui permettre de surmonter cette épreuve, et d'avancer coûte que coûte. Il se tourna vers Nymphadora, se raccrochant à ses yeux brillants de larmes, son visage grave, ses cheveux roses. Elle lui semblait plus réelle que jamais.

— Je suis désolé.

Il vit la surprise dans ses yeux, mais il ne la laissa pas l'interrompre.

— Je ne me suis jamais excusé pour les mots que j'ai prononcés ce soir-là… Après la mort de Sirius. Je n'étais pas le seul à souffrir, mais je n'ai pensé qu'à moi.

— Remus…, soupira Tonks, le visage triste. Ne parlons pas de ça maintenant, nous devrions…

— J'avais juste besoin de le dire. Que tu saches. Je me suis conduit comme un idiot, je le sais. Et je m'en excuse.

Il enlaça ses doigts aux siens, la fixant avec intensité, faisant passer par le regard tout ce qu'il ne parvenait pas à lui dire. Ses regrets, ses remords, mais aussi ses promesses.

— Merci d'avoir été là aujourd'hui. Sans toi… Sans toi je n'aurais pas réussi à me relever de cette épreuve, Dora.

Le surnom était venu avec tant de facilité, de simplicité, qu'elle ne releva même pas. Elle se contentait de le regarder, troublée, sans parvenir à prononcer un mot.

— Si tu n'étais pas là…

Il ne put continuer. Y penser était trop douloureux. Si elle n'était pas là, il n'avait personne d'autre, personne de réellement proche de lui, personne à qui se raccrocher. Une lueur féroce s'alluma dans les yeux de la jeune femme, et elle resserra ses doigts autour des siens.

— Je suis là. Point à la ligne. Et je t'apporterais tout le soutien dont tu auras besoin.

Bien qu'il sache déjà cela, l'entendre le dire à voix haute le soulagea. Lorsqu'ils se mirent debout, il l'attira contre lui quelques instants, pressant furtivement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Puis ils quittèrent les lieux, main dans la main, suivis des derniers invités.

Avant de sortir de l'enceinte de Poudlard, Remus se retourna une dernière fois. La tombe blanche étincelait sous le soleil brûlant de juin. Ils avaient peut-être perdu Dumbledore aujourd'hui, mais la guerre était loin d'être finie. Et quoi qu'il arrive, Remus jura de se battre jusqu'à son dernier souffle, de résister avec tout le courage dont il était capable pour faire triompher l'Ordre. Coûte que coûte.

C'était ce que Dumbledore aurait voulu.


	30. Chapitre 30 : Beaux-parents

— Détends-toi, tout va bien se passer.

Remus lui offrit un sourire en biais peu convaincu. Nerveux, il bougeait sans cesse, resserrait son nœud de cravate, jouait avec un fil qui dépassait de la manche de son costume, époussetait une poussière invisible sur son épaule.

— Tu as déjà rencontré mes parents, lui rappela Tonks.

Elle poussa le portillon du jardin de son enfance et le précéda le long de l'allée gravillonnée.

— Oui, mais jamais dans un tel contexte, se défendit Remus. Je n'étais qu'un membre de l'Ordre, ton collègue, et maintenant je suis…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, et elle l'entendit déglutir derrière elle.

— Mon petit ami ?

Elle ne put empêcher un sourire taquin de naître sur ses lèvres. Sa nervosité le faisait ressembler à un adolescent stressé, et elle trouvait cela hautement amusant. Pas lui apparemment.

— Mon père va t'adorer rien que pour avoir fait l'effort d'avoir revêtu un costume Moldu, dit-elle d'un ton définitif.

Comme si le sujet était clos, elle frappa à la porte d'un coup sec. Remus glissa sa main dans la sienne juste avant que le battant ne s'ouvre, comme pour y puiser du courage. Elle sourit doucement en resserrant ses doigts autour des siens, sourire qui s'élargit face à son père.

— Bonsoir papa !

Elle l'étreignit de son bras gauche du mieux qu'elle le put, le loup-garou refusant de lâcher sa main droite.

— Tu connais déjà Remus, poursuivit-elle.

Ted hocha le menton, son regard alerte détaillant d'une expression sévère l'ami de sa fille. Tonks lui fit les gros yeux, ce qui provoqua chez son père un petit rire. Il tendit enfin sa main à Remus et lui souhaita la bienvenue, d'un air plus affable.

Il les invita ensuite à entrer, et le couple le suivit dans l'étroit couloir jusqu'à une salle de séjour chaleureuse, où la table était déjà mise. Andromeda serra sa fille dans ses bras, puis salua Remus, avec plus de réserve que son mari.

— Respire, souffla Tonks à l'oreille de son amant.

Remus lui offrit un pâle sourire. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'être aussi nerveux, lui qui était habituellement si calme. Mais elle comprenait. Elle connaissait ses doutes toujours présents quant à leur différence d'âge, son envie désespérée de faire bonne impression, sa peur d'être jugé pour lui imposer sa lycanthropie. Elle avait tenté de balayer toutes ces idioties d'un revers de main, mais il fallait croire que cela n'avait pas marché.

— Ta mère s'est surpassée en cuisine aujourd'hui, leur dit Ted.

Il les invita d'un geste à s'asseoir autour de la table avant de les imiter.

— Je pense qu'elle voulait impressionner notre gendre, chuchota-t-il sur le ton de la confidence.

— Je t'ai entendu ! répliqua Andromeda depuis la cuisine.

Tonks étouffa un petit rire devant l'air penaud de son père. Cela sembla détendre quelque peu Remus, qu'elle sentit se relâcher à ses côtés. Sa mère les rejoignit, faisant léviter devant elle quatre assiettes ornées de terrines de saumon.

— Et si tu leur parlais plutôt de tes longues recherches de cette après-midi ?

Son ton ironique et le visage bien trop innocent de son père éveillèrent la curiosité de Tonks.

— Des recherches pour ton magasin ? demanda-t-elle.

— Pas du tout. Ton père a fermé boutique aujourd'hui. Il a étudié le plus complètement possible la situation des loups-garous en Grande-Bretagne.

— Meda ! s'insurgea Ted. Ce n'est pas un sujet à parler devant notre invité !

Tonks ne put se retenir. L'air boudeur de son père la fit éclater de rire, et elle fut bientôt suivie par Remus, puis par sa mère, qui mêla son rire aux leurs. Elle sentit la nervosité de Remus fondre comme neige au soleil, et elle-même se sentit bien plus rassurée. Ses parents avaient l'air de vouloir que les choses se passent bien.

— Gardez un peu de place pour le dessert, leur conseilla Andromeda en s'asseyant.

— Pourquoi ? demanda Tonks avec curiosité.

— Elle a fait de la mousse au chocolat, répondit son père.

— Ted ! s'exclama sa femme, outragée. C'était une surprise !

Son air courroucé s'effaça quelque peu lorsque son mari l'embrassa pour se faire pardonner. Tonks leva les yeux au ciel. Parfois, ses parents étaient de véritables gamins. Un coup d'œil sur le côté la rassura sur l'état de Remus. Ce dernier, un sourire aux lèvres, semblait bien plus détendu. Lui qui avait été si stressé quelques minutes auparavant, alla jusqu'à caresser le dos de sa main en un geste tendre qu'il ne s'autorisait jamais en-dehors de leur appartement.

Tonks ne put empêcher un sourire qu'elle savait niais de fleurir sur ses lèvres. Ce dîner ne serait pas désastre, après tout.


	31. Chapitre 31 : Quotidien

Remus écrasa un bâillement, les yeux encore bouffis de sommeil. Quelques rayons de soleil éclairaient avec peine la petite cuisine encombrée par les rideaux entrouverts. Il jeta un coup d'œil désabusé sur la pile de vaisselle entassée dans l'évier, puis agita sa baguette pour actionner éponge et torchon. Il avait beau aimer Nymphadora de tout son cœur, il avait toujours un peu de mal avec le bazar ambiant qui régnait constamment dans leur appartement. La jeune femme n'avait jamais été une grande adepte du rangement — une capacité qu'elle tenait de son père, lui avait confié Andromeda.

Tandis que la vaisselle se lavait toute seule, Remus donna un nouveau coup de baguette pour préparer le café. Quelques secondes plus tard, il tenait en main deux tasses fumantes, dans lesquelles il rajouta quelques carrés de sucre. Nymphadora émergea alors de la chambre, vêtue d'un large tee-shirt aux couleurs des Bizarr' Sisters, ses cheveux roses chewing-gum pointant dans tous les sens et bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

— 'Jour, marmonna-t-elle.

Remus sourit devant son visage encore chiffonné de sommeil. Nymphadora n'était pas une personne du matin, il avait pu s'en rendre compte au cours de ces derniers mois de cohabitation.

— Le petit-déjeuner est prêt.

Elle sourit en voyant les deux simples tasses de café posées sur la table. C'était devenu presque une blague récurrente entre eux. Tous les deux étaient totalement incapables de cuisiner des œufs brouillés ou des toasts sans les faire brûler, ils se contentaient d'un café noir chaque matin, et passaient souvent chez Molly le ventre vide vers midi dans l'espoir de glaner quelques restes de rôti.

— Tu as encore un entretien aujourd'hui ? demanda Nymphadora.

Elle souffla sur sa tasse pour refroidir le breuvage et leva des yeux interrogateurs sur lui.

— Oui, grommela Remus sans la regarder. Chez Fleury et Bott, sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Il la vit pincer les lèvres du coin de l'œil, mais elle ne releva pas. Il savait qu'elle pensait que c'était une perte de ses capacités de travailler en tant que simple libraire, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il avait épluché toutes les offres d'emplois proposées par la Gazette, et jusque-là, personne n'avait accepté de l'embaucher. Soit parce qu'il était trop proche de Dumbledore et que ses probables employeurs craignaient les représailles des Mangemorts, soit parce que sa nature de loup-garou les rendaient méfiants. Et ils avaient désespérément besoin d'argent, il ne pouvait plus se reposer uniquement sur Nymphadora pour payer les factures, son salaire d'Auror ne leur permettrait de vivre ainsi bien longtemps.

— Maugrey veut déjà qu'on réfléchisse au transfert de Harry le mois prochain, annonça soudain la jeune femme.

Remus, reconnaissant de ce changement de sujet, fronça les sourcils.

— L'idée de Mondingus n'est pas si mauvaise, non ? Utiliser le Polynectar pourra désorienter les Mangemorts.

— Fol Œil est prêt à considérer cette option s'il n'a pas d'autres choix. Il ne fait pas vraiment confiance à Mondingus.

Nymphadora eut une légère grimace expressive, montrant qu'elle suivait l'avis de son mentor sur ce point de vue.

— Vous avez déjà fait fuiter les mauvaises infos au Ministère ?

— Kingsley a laissé échapper en présence de Dawlish que le transfert se ferait le 30 juillet. Voldemort doit déjà être au courant.

Remus hocha le menton, puis renversa la tête pour finir sa dernière goutte de café.

— On a encore le temps d'y réfléchir, fit-il remarquer. Transmets mes amitiés à Kingsley et Fol Œil.

Il jeta un coup d'œil sur sa montre au bracelet de cuir vieilli. Il avait tout juste le temps de se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse pour son entretien. Il posa sa tasse dans l'évier à présent vide, jeta sa cape de voyage délavée sur ses épaules et embrassa Nymphadora sur le front.

— Hé, grogna-t-elle en le retenant par le poignet. Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas ta sœur.

Remus ne put retenir un sourire devant son air vexé, puis il se plia à ses exigences et l'embrassa, ses lèvres caressant les siennes. Nymphadora se redressa et approfondit le baiser, passa une main derrière son cou, caressa les cheveux courts à la base de sa nuque. Il se détacha d'elle avec un sourire amusé.

— Je vais être en retard.

Elle eut une moue déçue, puis l'embrassa une dernière fois, brièvement, avant de se lever à son tour.

— Moi aussi, soupira-t-elle. Je dois encore passer par la salle de bains. Bonne journée, à ce soir !

Remus secoua la tête avec amusement devant ce brusque changement d'attitude, puis traversa le salon étriqué pour gagner la porte d'entrée de leur appartement. L'immeuble était encore silencieux au vu de l'heure matinale. Il dévala les marches puis sortit sur le trottoir presque désert, les quelques rayons de soleil éclairant les pavés luisants de pluie.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant Fleury et Bott, il tenta d'étouffer l'espoir qui gonflait dans son cœur. Il ne pouvait pas avoir des attentes par rapport à ce travail, ou il serait forcément déçu, comme il l'avait déjà été avec les quelques dizaines d'entretiens qu'il avait déjà passé.

Il inspira une dernière fois, puis poussa la porte de la librairie.


	32. Chapitre 32 : Oui

— Allez gamine, c'est l'heure de partir.

Tonks ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et referma aussitôt l'épais dossier qu'elle était en train de consulter, puis bondit sur ses pieds pour rejoindre Fol Œil à la porte de son box. Ils remontèrent le couloir en silence d'un pas vif et se glissèrent dans l'ascenseur presque vide, où Tonks poussa un soupir de soulagement.

— Quelle journée, grogna-t-elle. Aussi passionnante qu'élever un Veracrasse.

Maugrey lui jeta un coup d'œil appuyé mais elle l'ignora, le regard délibérément fixé droit devant elle.

— Tu es sûre que tout va bien ? grommela-t-il d'un ton bourru.

Tonks ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle le précéda hors de l'ascenseur, puis à travers l'Atrium, jusqu'à l'espace de transplanage quasi désert.

— Remus est encore plus taciturne que d'habitude en ce moment.

— Toujours pas trouvé de travail ?

Elle secoua la tête d'un air sombre, les sourcils froncés.

— Personne ne veut engager un loup-garou si clairement opposé à Voldemort. Quelle bande de lâches.

Elle n'avait fait que murmurer cette dernière phrase, mais Maugrey lui jeta un regard d'avertissement. Elle ne pouvait pas tenir de tels propos au sein même du Ministère, alors qu'ils savaient que les espions du Seigneur des Ténèbres étaient partout.

— Je ne m'inquiéterais pas trop à ta place, finit par marmonner son mentor. Il doit juste être frustré de ne plus pouvoir se rendre utile.

Tonks haussa les épaules, peu convaincue. Elle avait cette désagréable impression que Remus lui cachait quelque chose, et elle détestait ça. Mais elle resta muette, ne souhaitant pas inquiéter inutilement Fol Œil. Ce dernier finit par lui tapoter l'épaule d'un air paternaliste.

— Bonne soirée à tous les deux, à demain.

Et tandis qu'il disparaissait dans un craquement sonore, Tonks se maudit en silence. Elle était tellement préoccupée par le changement de comportement de Remus ces derniers jours qu'elle avait totalement oublié la réunion de l'Ordre le lendemain soir. Elle poussa un soupir puis disparut elle aussi, avec la désagréable impression de porter le monde sur ses épaules.

— Je suis rentrée ! cria-t-elle au moment où elle poussa la porte d'entrée.

Elle sut aussitôt que quelque chose clochait. Toutes les lumières étaient éteintes et pas un bruit ne venait perturber le calme inquiétant de leur appartement. Sur ses gardes, elle sortit sa baguette et s'avança prudemment dans l'étroit vestibule. L'angoisse lui étreignait la gorge. Si quelque chose était arrivé à Remus en son absence… Mais lorsqu'elle pénétra enfin dans le salon silencieux, sa peur disparut, sa mâchoire se décrocha sous la surprise et son bras s'abaissa aussitôt.

La petite pièce avait été méticuleusement nettoyée et rangée, dégageant une large place au centre pour une table dressée pour deux. Une chandelle brûlait entre les deux verres, seule source de lumière, et une unique rose avait été posée de travers sur une des assiettes. Remus sortit à cet instant de la cuisine, des plats à l'odeur délicieuse lévitant derrière lui. Il portait un costume à l'allure étonnamment neuve et arborait une expression des plus nerveuses.

— Dora ! s'exclama-t-il. Tu es pile à l'heure.

Toujours pas remise de sa surprise, Tonks ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, comme incapable de parler. Puis elle finit par laisser échapper un petit rire, amusée par sa propre bêtise, et rangea sa baguette le plus naturellement possible.

— Tu as préparé tout ça pour moi ? demanda-t-elle, touchée.

— Je me suis dit qu'on méritait bien un petit dîner en amoureux.

Son sourire était plus forcé que d'habitude, mais elle le remarqua à peine. Tandis que les plats se posaient doucement sur la table, elle le rejoignit et l'embrassa avec tendresse. Il ne répondit à son étreinte que du bout des lèvres, et elle haussa les sourcils devant son anxiété apparente.

— Joli costume, le complimenta-t-elle.

— Ton père me l'a prêté.

— Mon père…

— Et c'est Molly qui a accepté de cuisiner. Et ta mère qui nous a donné cette radio.

Tonks suivit du regard tandis qu'il pointait les assiettes qui exhalaient une odeur divine et le petit transistor posé en équilibre sur une pile de livres dans un coin de la pièce.

— Tu t'es vraiment donné beaucoup de mal à ce que je vois.

Elle se retourna vers lui avec un doux sourire, mais il semblait toujours aussi crispé. Fronçant les sourcils, elle se détacha de lui et le fixa avec inquiétude.

— Remus, tu es sûr que tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle, en un parfait écho de Fol Œil.

Le loup-garou eut un petit rire désabusé et secoua la tête.

— A vrai dire, non pas vraiment, confessa-t-il. Je pensais faire ça après dîner, mais l'idée me rend beaucoup trop nerveux alors…

— Je ne comprends pas, tu…

Elle s'interrompit aussitôt lorsqu'elle le vit se baisser, un genou à terre. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, comme refusant de croire ce qu'il se passait devant eux. Remus, les joues rouges d'embarras, plongea la main dans sa poche et en ressortit un écrin noir. Incapable de parler, Tonks le fixa, comme hypnotisée, ouvrir la petite boîte, révélant en son cœur un anneau magnifique, que la flamme de la chandelle faisait briller d'un subtil éclat.

— J'avais préparé tout un discours, souffla Remus, les yeux brillants. Mais tous les mots sont en train de s'échapper de mon esprit. Et après tout, je me dis que ce n'est pas ça le plus important. Aucune déclaration préparée à l'avance ne pourra être plus explicite que celle-ci : je t'aime Dora. Je t'aime plus que tout. Et même si cette décision est purement égoïste de ma part, il fallait au moins que je te pose la question.

Il prit une courte inspiration, comme pour se donner du courage.

— Dora, veux-tu m'épouser ?

Tonks ouvrit la bouche sans pouvoir répondre pendant quelques secondes. Le bonheur enflait en elle comme un ballon de baudruche menaçant d'exploser. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes de joie, et elle dut se faire violence pour ne pas se jeter dans ses bras.

— Oui, murmura-t-elle.

Un mélange d'incompréhension et de joie envahit le visage de Remus, mais ce fut cette dernière émotion qui prédomina. Il se releva d'un bond et l'embrassa avec fièvre, lui coupant le souffle.

— Tu es sûre ? demanda-t-il, à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres.

— A cent pour cent, affirma Tonks, un immense sourire éclairant son visage. Je t'ai déjà dit que je me fichais de notre différence d'âge, ou de ta lycanthropie, ou de que sais-je encore ! Je t'aime, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Elle l'embrassa à son tour, avec un mélange de passion et de rage, déterminée à effacer tous les doutes qu'il pourrait avoir, ses peurs, ses angoisses. Elle savait qu'il pensait qu'il n'était pas assez bien pour elle, et chaque jour, elle tentait de gommer ce sentiment, de lui montrer que tout cela n'avait pas d'importance, que tout ce qu'il comptait, c'était eux. Et maintenant elle allait pouvoir le crier au monde entier.

Lorsqu'il se détacha d'elle pour lui enfiler la bague au doigt, leurs yeux se croisèrent. Elle lut facilement la culpabilité dans ses prunelles, mais elle choisit de l'ignorer. Ce soir, elle voulait être heureuse. Elle aurait tout le temps de se battre contre les préjugés qu'il pouvait avoir par rapport à lui-même ou à leur couple. Un jour, il finirait bien par accepter qu'eux deux, c'était une évidence.

— Pour la cérémonie…, commença-t-il d'un ton hésitant.

— Elle sera petite. Et intime, le coupa Tonks d'une voix ferme. Je ne veux pas d'un grand mariage, ou d'une lune de miel à Hawaï. Du moment que je suis avec toi, c'est tout ce qui m'importe.

Elle coupa court à ses protestations et l'embrassa avec ardeur. Ils avaient toute la vie pour s'inquiéter de l'argent ou de leur avenir. Cette nuit, elle voulait juste profiter du bonheur d'être fiancée à l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle voulait juste être une femme normale, loin de la guerre, de ses morts et de ses blessés.

Ce soir, elle était juste la future Mrs Lupin, et rien d'autre.


	33. Chapitre 33 : Magic works

**Note d'auteur :** Le titre du chapitre est une chanson des Bizarr's Sisters, traduit en français par "La magie existe". La traduction des paroles en bas de page est celle d'EHP. Pour ceux qui souhaiteraient une ambiance musicale pendant le chapitre, la musique est disponible sur youtube. :)

* * *

Remus consulta sa montre une nouvelle fois, nerveux, puis eut un sourire d'excuse à l'adresse du mage qui patientait près de l'autel.

— Elle sera là d'une minute à l'autre.

— Il vaudrait mieux, répliqua-t-il, j'ai un autre rendez-vous dans vingt minutes.

Remus déglutit et son regard se fixa une fois de plus sur les portes grandes ouvertes de l'église. Il savait que jamais Dora ne le laisserait tomber, c'était totalement ridicule, mais il ne pouvait empêcher la peur de jouer plusieurs scénarios catastrophes à l'intérieur de son crâne. Et si elle décidait juste qu'il n'en valait plus la peine ? Et si elle avait finalement décidé de s'enfuir sans un mot, en espérant que cela soit moins douloureux qu'une rupture en face à face ? Et si…

Alors qu'il était à deux doigts de rendre son déjeuner sous l'effet de l'angoisse, la musique commença enfin. Le soulagement l'envahit tandis que les notes s'envolaient vers la voûte, et il sentit ses muscles se détendre peu à peu. Tout allait pour le mieux. Elle n'était pas partie. Elle était venue. Quelques secondes plus tard, Nymphadora émergeait au bout de l'allée nuptiale, au bras de son père. Un immense sourire dévorait la moitié de son visage.

Remus sentit sa gorge s'étrécir à cette vision. Elle était magnifique. Andromeda avait insisté pour lui offrir sa propre robe de mariage, qu'elle avait retouché habilement pour qu'elle aille à sa fille. Le tissu, fluide, épousait son corps avec grâce, et lui donnait un air à la fois intemporel et inaccessible. Ses yeux soulignés d'un trait noir étaient d'un bleu si clair qu'il avait l'impression de s'y perdre, et ses cheveux étaient plus roses que jamais. Du coin de l'œil, il vit sa belle-mère se tamponner les yeux, des larmes de joie embuant déjà ses prunelles.

Tandis que Dora remontait l'allée à pas lents, les yeux fixés dans les siens, Remus eut cette sensation enivrante d'être enfermé avec elle dans une petite bulle, hors de l'espace et hors du temps. Comme si personne d'autre n'était présent. Lui, elle, et la chanson des Bizarr' Sisters que Dora avait absolument tenu à faire jouer et qui émanait de la vieille radio sur les genoux d'Andromeda. Sa chanson préférée à elle, qui avait aussi un écho particulier pour lui.

 _Believe that magic works_

 _Don't be afraid_

 _Of bein' hurt_

 _Don't let this magic die_

 _The answer's there_

 _Oh, just look in her eyes (1)_

Les yeux plantés dans les siens brillaient de joie, avec une intensité qu'il avait rarement vu. Elle semblait à deux doigts de s'arracher à l'étreinte de son père et de courir vers lui, et cela le fit sourire. Elle était impulsive, et c'était quelque chose qu'il adorait chez elle. Comme le petit grain de beauté qu'elle avait au niveau de la hanche, ou la manière dont elle fronçait les sourcils lorsqu'elle était triste et qu'elle se retenait de pleurer. Son rire aussi, il adorait son rire, sa façon de renverser la tête en arrière, de rire à gorge déployée, de rire jusqu'à en avoir les larmes aux yeux, à ne plus avoir de souffle.

 _And make_

 _Your final move_

 _Don't be scared_

 _She wants you too_

 _Yeah it's hard_

 _You must be brave_

 _Don't let this moment slip away (2)_

Sa main, ferme, ne trembla pas lorsqu'il saisit celle de sa fiancée au moment où son beau-père lui tendait, en un geste symbolique. Ses entrailles se nouèrent lorsque ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Ted. Ce dernier rejoignit sa femme, qui pleurait silencieusement, insoucieuse à présent d'essuyer ses larmes. Voir ses beaux-parents arborer un air aussi heureux lui serra les entrailles. Et il retomba brutalement dans la réalité. Dora et lui n'étaient pas seuls au monde. Il y avait les autres, tous les autres, qui les jugeraient pour s'être mariés. Lui pour avoir été aussi égoïste, et Dora pour avoir épousé un loup-garou. Quel avenir pouvait-il lui offrir ? Comment pouvait-il être aussi égocentrique ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas songé plus tôt aux conséquences que cela pourrait avoir pour elle ?

 _And don't believe that magic can die_

 _No, no, no, this magic can't die_

 _So, dance, your final dance_

 _'Cause this is your final chance (3)_

Les dernières notes retentirent dans l'église silencieuse, puis la chanson s'éteignit. La gorge nouée, Remus ne parvenait plus à ressentir cette joie première. Il pensait avoir éradiqué tous ses doutes avant le mariage, que ses discussions avec Arthur, Kingsley et Alastor avaient effacé sa culpabilité, mais il n'en était rien. Elle se disait heureuse de cette petite cérémonie intime, qu'elle se fichait de ne pas avoir de lune de miel, qu'il n'était pas important que seuls ses parents à elle soient présents, mais le pensait-elle vraiment ?

— Si nous sommes réunis ici aujourd'hui, commença le mage, c'est pour célébrer l'union de…

Remus se coupa dès le début du monologue du vieux sorcier, plongeant son regard dans les prunelles pétillantes de Nymphadora. Il essaya d'y lire la vérité, d'y détecter la moindre nuance de déception. Mais seul un bonheur à couper le souffle s'y reflétait. Deux sentiments se battaient férocement à l'intérieur de son cœur. L'euphorie de se marier à la femme de ses rêves, et la terreur de ce qu'il pouvait lui arriver si quelqu'un la savait épouse d'un loup-garou.

Après de longues minutes, ce fut le premier qui finit par triompher, écrasant sans pitié sa peur irrationnelle, qui resta cependant tapie dans l'ombre, prête à ressurgir à n'importe quel moment. Il devait profiter de cet instant. Peut-être ne connaîtrait-il pas d'autre moment heureux avant longtemps. Il avait bien le droit d'être égoïste de temps en temps. Alors il s'autorisa un sourire et laissa le bonheur envahir chaque fibre de son corps.

Il ne pouvait pas paraître déchiré de l'intérieur alors qu'il épousait la femme de sa vie.

* * *

 **Note de fin :** (1) Crois en la magie / N'aie pas peur / De souffrir / Ne laisse pas cette magie mourir / La réponse est ici / Oh, regarde juste dans ses yeux.

(2) Et fais / Ton dernier geste / N'aie pas peur / Elle aussi te désire / Oui, c'est difficile / Tu dois être courageux / Ne laisse pas ce moment s'échapper.

(3) Et ne crois pas que cette magie peut mourir / Non, non, non, cette magie ne peut pas mourir / Alors, danse, ta dernière danse / Parce que c'est ta dernière chance.


	34. Chapitre 34 : Fol Oeil

Tonks ferma la porte d'un geste lent, puis ôta son tee-shirt trop large, qu'elle laissa tomber au sol. Elle fit glisser sa culotte le long de ses jambes et la poussa du pied avant de s'engouffrer dans la cabine de douche sans jeter un seul coup d'œil au miroir.

L'eau froide coula le long de son corps nu, lui arrachant des frissons. Elle tourna le pommeau de douche sur la gauche, et resta ensuite bêtement immobile face aux carreaux de faïence bleue. Elle se sentait engourdie, ses membres semblaient peser des tonnes. Elle avait l'impression d'évoluer dans le brouillard depuis plusieurs jours, un brouillard qui l'étouffait, l'aveuglait, la paralysait.

Fol Œil était mort. Elle avait encore tellement de mal à le réaliser. A chaque fois qu'elle y songeait, c'était comme un pic brûlant qui lui fouaillait le cœur, lui arrachait des larmes de douleur et des envies de hurler. Certaines fois, elle avait juste envie de se rouler en boule et de pleurer. A d'autres moments, elle n'avait pour seul désir que de se lancer à la poursuite de ces ordures de Mangemorts pour leur faire payer sa douleur.

Se lever chaque jour était une épreuve. Se rendre au Ministère quotidiennement, ne plus entendre sa voix bourrue lui faire des reproches, ne plus sentir son œil fou fixé sur sa nuque, étaient autant de coups sur sa blessure ouverte. Afficher une façade calme et indifférente était bien plus dure que ce qu'elle n'avait jamais imaginé. Elle ne pensait pas que son mentor avait pris une place aussi importante dans sa vie.

Souvent, quand elle repensait à cette nuit, elle se blâmait de ne pas l'avoir sauvé. Elle savait que ce n'était pas de sa faute, qu'elle n'aurait rien pu faire, qu'elle-même avait dû se défendre bec et ongles contre sa folle de tante, mais c'était ainsi. La culpabilité du survivant. Une culpabilité qui l'étouffait.

— Dora, mais qu'est-ce que…

La voix surprise de Remus la tira de sa torpeur. Il éteignit la douche d'un geste brusque, et ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'elle se rendit compte que l'eau brûlante avait couvert son corps de plaques rouges. Son mari l'enveloppa dans une serviette avec des gestes prudents et elle se laissa faire, incapable même d'ouvrir la bouche.

Remus ne dit rien et se contenta de la serrer fort contre lui. Il n'avait pas besoin de mots. Il savait ce qu'elle traversait, il connaissait cette horrible sensation de ne plus avoir aucun protecteur, aucun guide à qui demander conseil.

— Est-ce que ça finit par passer ? murmura Tonks, le visage enfoui dans son cou. La douleur.

Il y eut instant de silence. Puis elle entendit son chuchotement contre son oreille, son souffle plus léger qu'une plume.

— La peine sera toujours présente. Elle sera juste moins vive. Plus supportable.

Il s'écarta d'elle de quelques centimètres, et prit son visage en coupe entre ses paumes fraîches. Il la détailla de longues secondes, silencieux, et elle-même put à loisir observer son visage soucieux. Les rides entre ses deux yeux ou au coin de sa bouche, les cheveux gris qui se faisaient plus nombreux sur son crâne, la fatigue qui luisait dans ses prunelles.

— Mais tu sais que je serais toujours là pour toi.

— Tu me le promets ?

Même à elle sa voix lui semblait désespérée, mais elle avait besoin de cette promesse, de ce serment tangible.

— Je te le promets.

Il eut un faible sourire, puis saisit sa main et caressa son auriculaire droit, orné d'une alliance en argent terni.

— A la vie à la mort, souffla-t-il.

Elle tenta de sourire, mais ne parvint qu'à esquisser une grimace triste. C'était encore trop dur. Elle finirait par y arriver dans quelques temps, par retrouver sa joie de vivre, grâce à lui, sa présence, son soutien. Elle y arriverait. Un jour viendrait où elle pourrait penser à Fol Œil sans avoir envie de hurler sa peine, et en attendant, Remus était là pour l'épauler et l'aider.

— Tu devrais aller t'habiller, dit soudain le loup-garou en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre. Nous allons être en retard.

— En retard pour quoi ?

— Je nous ai réservé une table au restaurant. Je voulais te faire la surprise.

Touchée, Tonks ne sut que dire durant quelques secondes. Puis elle effaça son air anxieux en l'embrassant avec douceur.

— Une nuit dehors me fera du bien, approuva-t-elle.

Remus parut soulagé.

— Je t'attends dans le salon.

Il effleura son front de ses lèvres puis la laissa seule. Face au miroir, Tonks eut une grimace devant ses cheveux d'un blond terne. Elle ne tenta pas de leur rendre leur habituelle couleur rose. Avec un peu de chance, peut-être qu'elle en aurait le courage pour le mariage de Bill et de Fleur.

En attendant, elle allait tenter de savourer cette soirée du mieux possible. Profiter de la présence rassurante de Remus, et laisser le souvenir de son mentor s'effacer peu à peu.


	35. Chapitre 35 : Annonce

Un sourire éclatant aux lèvres, Tonks poussa le portillon du jardin de ses parents avec entrain. Ses cheveux de nouveau rose chewing-gum pointaient dans tous les sens au sommet de son crâne, et elle était à deux doigts de siffloter, chose qu'elle n'avait encore jamais faite. Quiconque l'aurait croisé aurait pu affirmer qu'elle était la femme la plus heureuse du monde.

— Dora ? s'étonna son père en la voyant sur le pas de la porte. Qu'est-ce que…

— Bonjour papa ! s'exclama-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

Elle le serra dans ses bras sans lui laisser le temps de finir sa phrase et gagna la fraîcheur accueillante de la maison de son enfance.

— Tu as l'air d'aller… très bien.

Elle eut un petit rire devant l'hésitation de son père.

— Je vais même merveilleusement bien ! Maman est là ? J'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer !

— Elle est au salon, répondit Ted.

Tonks s'y dirigea d'un pas bondissant, incapable de cacher sa bonne humeur. Son père la suivit, un air dubitatif sur le visage. Elle ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer. La dernière fois qu'ils l'avaient vue, elle avait encore des difficultés à faire le deuil de Fol Œil. Mais la bonne nouvelle qu'elle venait de recevoir aujourd'hui ne pouvait être obscurcie par rien, elle était déterminée à s'en réjouir le plus possible, qu'importe les événements passés et les pincements de cœur qu'elle avait parfois en repensant à son mentor décédé.

Après avoir salué joyeusement sa mère, elle fit asseoir ses parents à la table de la cuisine. Elle bouillait d'impatience, et avait beaucoup de mal à cacher son excitation. Elle avait tellement hâte de voir leur réaction !

— Papa, maman, je sors tout juste de Sainte Mangouste, commença-t-elle.

— Tu es malade ? s'inquiéta immédiatement Andromeda.

— Depuis quand ? Pourquoi ne nous as-tu rien dit ? renchérit son père.

— Calmez-vous, rit-elle. Je ne suis pas malade. C'est même tout le contraire.

Devant leurs mines perdues, elle sentit son sourire s'élargir plus encore si cela était possible.

— J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous allez être grands-parents !

Sa mère ouvrit légèrement la bouche, et les yeux de son père s'arrondirent de surprise. Son enthousiasme quelque peu douché par ce manque de réaction, Tonks ajouta :

— Je suis enceinte !

Ses parents échangèrent un regard tout sauf joyeux, faisant fondre sa bonne humeur comme neige au soleil.

— Vous ne vous réjouissez pas pour moi ?

— Si, bien sûr que si ma chérie, dit enfin sa mère. Nous sommes juste… surpris.

— Oui, poursuivit son père. Remus et toi n'êtes pas mariés depuis longtemps, et… enfin, nous sommes en pleine guerre, nous pensions que…

Il se tut, et un silence gêné emplit la petite cuisine à l'ambiance maintenant glaciale. Tonks croisa les bras et pinça les lèvres, blessée malgré elle par ces remarques.

— Vous pensez que je suis irresponsable, marmonna-t-elle.

— Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que nous avons dit, s'empressa de la contredire Andromeda. C'est juste que…

— Remus et moi n'avons pas décidé ceci, répliqua Tonks, lui coupant la parole. C'est arrivé, c'est tout. Il n'est même pas encore au courant à vrai dire. J'étais juste tellement excitée en sortant de chez le Médicomage que je devais partager cette nouvelle avec quelqu'un, et je me disais que mes parents étaient les mieux placés pour me comprendre.

Elle tenta de ravaler le goût amer qu'elle avait dans la bouche. Elle avait été si heureuse lorsqu'on lui avait annoncé la nouvelle, et Remus ayant des entretiens d'embauche toute la journée, elle s'était sentie incapable de tenir jusqu'au soir pour lui annoncer. Elle qui pensait que ses parents se réjouiraient pour elle, elle avait eu tort.

— Je pensais que vous appréciez Remus, finit-elle par marmonner, en tentant de ravaler sa rancœur.

— C'est le cas, acquiesça son père. Cela ne change pas le fait que nous sommes à l'aube d'une guerre, à une époque où il est dangereux d'avoir un enfant, et encore plus un enfant de loup-garou.

— Ce que ton père veut dire, intervint Andromeda en voyant sa fille prête à s'insurger, c'est que la condition de Remus rend la santé de ton bébé incertaine. Personne ne sait si la lycanthropie se transmet de manière génétique, et tenter de savoir ce genre de choses dans un tel contexte, alors que Voldemort devient de plus en plus puissant, n'est pas des plus sages.

— Si vous le voulez bien, grinça Tonks, j'aimerais d'abord me réjouir plutôt que songer aux problèmes que cet enfant pourrait avoir. Je vais avoir un bébé avec mon mari, avec l'homme que j'aime, et en tant que parents, vous êtes censés être heureux pour moi.

Sans attendre d'autres paroles de leur part, elle s'enfuit de la cuisine et sortit hors de la maison, sourde à leurs cris pour la retenir. Les larmes coulaient toujours sur ses joues lorsqu'elle arriva dans leur appartement vide. Ses parents n'avaient pas voulu mal faire, elle le savait, mais leur réaction la terrifiait à présent sur ce que pourrait être celle de Remus. Et s'il rejetait cet enfant ? Et si savoir qu'elle était enceinte réveillait ses anciens démons, ses anciennes peurs ?

La gorge nouée par l'angoisse, Tonks se roula en boule sur le canapé, le regard fixé sur son ventre plat.

Comment allait-elle trouver le courage pour annoncer la nouvelle à Remus ?


	36. Chapitre 36 : Doutes

— Par le caleçon de Merlin ! pesta Nymphadora.

La tasse qu'elle venait malencontreusement de faire tomber était éclatée en mille morceaux sur le sol, et le café qu'elle contenait formait à présent une jolie flaque. Remus répara les dégâts d'un coup de baguette et posa sur sa femme un regard inquiet.

— Dora, tout va bien ?

Elle était constamment sur les nerfs ces derniers jours. Plus maladroite que d'habitude, elle jurait plus fréquemment, était sujette à de nombreux sautes d'humeur et évitait sans cesse son regard. S'il ne connaissait pas sa totale incapacité de lui cacher un secret, Remus aurait juré qu'elle lui dissimulait quelque chose.

— Oui, oui, tout va bien, répondit-elle avec humeur. Je vais prendre ma douche.

Remus la suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse derrière la porte en bois éraflé, pensif. Au début, il pensait que son changement d'humeur était dû à la perte de Fol Œil. Une des étapes du deuil était bien la colère après tout. Mais il avait rapidement abandonné cette hypothèse lorsqu'il l'avait vu sourire face à une vieille photo représentant son mentor. Quoiqu'il se passe dans sa tête, cela n'avait rien à voir avec le défunt Auror.

Il sursauta presque lorsque la porte se rouvrit de nouveau et livra passage à une Nymphadora toujours en pyjama. Elle semblait nerveuse et ne cessait de se mordiller les lèvres, ses yeux se posant sur à peu près tout sauf lui.

— Tout ne va pas bien, avoua-t-elle enfin. En réalité, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

— Je t'écoute, la poussa Remus d'un ton encourageant.

Elle tordait ses mains devant elle, toujours incapable de le regarder. Enfin, après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, elle prit une profonde inspiration et fixa ses yeux dans les siens. Elle était si pâle qu'il craignit durant quelques instants qu'elle lui annonce qu'elle était atteinte d'une maladie mortelle.

— Je suis enceinte.

Ces mots, à peine murmurés, lui firent l'effet d'un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Bouche bée, Remus ne sut que dire durant de longues secondes. La joie se disputait à la peur sous son crâne, cette peur qu'il avait eu tant de mal à réprimer après son mariage et qu'il avait jusque-là réussit à tenir en veilleuse.

— Tu… Tu es enceinte, répéta-t-il d'un ton sourd.

C'était comme si sa voix lui parvenait de loin, très loin. La terreur lui étreignait la gorge. Un enfant, maintenant ? Alors que Voldemort était à deux doigts de prendre le pouvoir ? Alors qu'une épée de Damoclès planait au-dessus de leurs têtes ? Comment avaient-ils pu être aussi imprudents ? Ses yeux hantés d'une lueur d'épouvante se posèrent sur le ventre plat de sa femme. Et si ce bébé était comme lui ? Cela voudrait dire qu'il avait condamné la femme qu'il aimait à la même existence que sa propre mère. Une existence de nomade, une vie de constantes humiliations, à dissimuler un enfant qui allait devenir de plus en plus violent, une véritable malédiction.

Mais lorsque ses yeux remontèrent le long du corps de Dora jusqu'à se poser sur son visage aux lèvres tremblantes et aux yeux remplis de larmes, il sentit la honte l'envahir. Il repoussa sa chaise d'un geste si brusque qu'elle tomba au sol et rejoignit sa femme en deux grandes enjambées, avant de l'envelopper dans une étroite étreinte. Elle referma ses bras sur lui, s'accrochant à son dos avec l'énergie du désespoir. Il avait apparemment réagi exactement comme elle le redoutait.

Il ferma les yeux et la serra encore plus fort contre lui. Quels que soient ses doutes ou ses craintes, il ne pouvait pas laisser Dora être atteinte par tout ceci. Il devait être fort, et présent, peu importe la peur qui lui rongeait le cœur. Il n'avait pas le droit de la faire pleurer.

— Ca va aller, murmura-t-il. Tout va bien se passer.

Il ne voyait pas encore comment, mais il fallait qu'il s'en persuade. Il sentit ses doigts se raccrocher plus fort encore à sa chemise, comme pour le retenir.

— Promets-moi que tu ne partiras pas. Promets-moi qu'on restera ensemble.

La gorge de Remus se serra. Comment faire une telle promesse, alors que la guerre qui se profilait pouvait à tout moment les arracher l'un à l'autre ?

— Je suis là, ne t'en fais pas, murmura-t-il d'une voix rassurante. Je suis là.

Nymphadora releva la tête et s'écarta de lui, scrutant son visage avec intensité. Il tenta de le rendre le plus neutre possible. Il ne voulait pas l'accabler pour ses erreurs à lui.

— On va être parents, finit-elle par dire.

Elle eut un mince sourire, et l'embrassa avec tendresse. Il eut du mal à répondre à son baiser, mais elle ne sembla pas le voir, et se serra contre lui avec beaucoup plus de calme que quelques minutes plus tôt. Par-dessus son épaule, Remus fixait son reflet dans la surface déformée de la cafetière.

Même ainsi, il ressemblait à un fantôme.


	37. Chapitre 37 : Dispute

**Note d'auteur :** Les phrases en italique sont tirées de "Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort".

* * *

Remus se força une fois de plus à grimacer un sourire à ce qui lui semblait être au moins la centième blague de George. La décoration joyeuse du jardin des Weasley, l'expression radieuse sur le visage de Nymphadora, cette occasion spéciale qu'était l'anniversaire d'Harry, rien ne parvenait à le dérider. Et malgré tous ses efforts, il avait beaucoup de mal à ne pas montrer à quel point il se sentait malheureux et misérable en cet instant.

— _Je crois que nous devrions commencer sans attendre Arthur, annonça soudain Molly à la cantonade. Il a dû être retenu… Oh !_

Remus suivit des yeux la direction dans laquelle regardait Molly, et fut stupéfait de voir une traînée argentée voler à travers la cour, pour finalement atterrir sur la table non loin de lui et se transformer en belette. Le Patronus parla alors avec la voix d'Arthur, audible à travers tout le jardin.

— _Le ministre de la Magie va venir avec moi_.

Remus sentit son cœur se glacer. Il échangea un rapide regard avec Nymphadora, et ressentit une nouvelle pointe de culpabilité devant son air attristé.

— _Il ne faut pas que nous restions ici, dit-il aussitôt. Harry, je suis désolé, je t'expliquerais plus tard…_

Il saisit le poignet de sa femme, et sans attendre, ils remontèrent à grand pas l'allée du jardin des Weasley, pour transplaner à l'instant où ils traversèrent le cercle de protections magiques. Une fois dans le silence feutré de leur appartement, Nymphadora ne put retenir un léger soupir.

— C'est dommage, le gâteau de Molly avait l'air délicieux.

Remus serra violemment la mâchoire et détourna les yeux. Il ôta sa veste sans un mot et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se servir un fond de whisky. Nymphadora le suivit en silence. Il sentait ses prunelles inquiètes fixées sur sa nuque.

— Tu sais que ce n'est pas de ta faute, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Il laissa échapper un ricanement désabusé, puis se tourna enfin vers elle.

— Si, justement, répliqua-t-il d'un ton amer. Si je n'étais pas un loup-garou, si je ne t'avais pas épousé, on n'en serait pas là.

— Tu veux dire que tu regrettes de m'avoir épousé ?

Ses sourcils froncés et son air contrarié le fit se sentir plus coupable encore. Il l'aimait à la folie et la seule chose qu'il parvenait à faire, c'était la blesser. Il se dégoûtait.

— Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, soupira-t-il. Je regrette juste de devoir t'imposer ça.

— Tu ne m'imposes rien du tout enfin, rétorqua Nymphadora, un peu plus vivement. Le Ministre n'est qu'un idiot.

— Un idiot qui occupe une position haut placée et qui mène une campagne anti-loup-garou. Un idiot à cause duquel il m'est maintenant totalement impossible de trouver du travail, et qui nous empêche même d'assister à l'anniversaire d'Harry. Un idiot qui t'empêche d'avoir une vie normale, par ma faute.

— Tu es ridicule quand tu t'y mets.

Elle secoua la tête d'un air à la fois agacé et compatissant.

— Toujours en train de t'attribuer la faute de tous les maux du monde, de porter le fardeau tout seul.

— Je ne veux pas que tu aies des ennuis au Ministère à cause de moi, la coupa Remus. Il vaut mieux limiter nos sorties en public si tu ne veux pas te faire traiter en paria toi aussi.

— Pour le Ministère c'est trop tard, répliqua Nymphadora en haussant les épaules.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Il s'était figé, son verre presque vide à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres.

— Rien d'important, dit-elle avec un geste négligent de la main. Quelques remarques, des regards sur ma bague, ce genre de choses. Rien que je ne puisse gérer.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et avisa son teint pâle. Inquiète, elle s'approcha et posa une main sur son coude, mais il la coupa avant qu'elle n'ait pu poser la moindre question.

— Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu jamais dit ?

— Parce que ce n'est pas important.

Elle eut une fois de plus un léger mouvement d'épaules.

— Pas important ?

Il faillit s'étrangler. Alors maintenant elle subissait les résultats de ses erreurs même au travail ? Cette bague qu'il lui avait passé au doigt lui paraissait soudain si énorme, si voyante. Mais il y aurait bientôt autre chose de bien plus flagrant. Son regard horrifié glissa jusqu'à son ventre encore plat.

— Dora, tu ne peux pas continuer à travailler là-bas, dit-il sans réfléchir.

— Et pourquoi ça ? répliqua-t-elle, sur la défensive.

Ses yeux hantés se plantèrent dans les prunelles sombres face à lui. La panique s'élevait doucement en lui.

— S'ils te traitent déjà ainsi alors que nous ne sommes que mariés, qu'imagines-tu qu'ils feront en découvrant que tu es enceinte d'un loup-garou.

Nymphadora croisa les bras et pinça les lèvres, dans une attitude de défi.

— Que veux-tu qu'ils fassent ? C'est mon corps, ma vie, je fais ce que je veux.

— Dora, tu ne comprends pas, gémit-il. Tu seras traitée comme moi, comme une pestiférée. Tu…

— Je m'en fiche de l'opinion des autres, grogna-t-elle. Nous allons avoir un enfant, nous deux, et eux n'ont pas leurs mots à dire.

— C'est bien plus compliqué que ça, enfin ! s'emporta Remus

Il s'éloigna d'elle, passant et repassant ses mains dans ses cheveux. Il agrippait ses mèches grises avec désespoir, laissait son regard errer sur la cuisine propre sans parvenir à le poser nulle part. Il se sentait sale, honteux et coupable. C'était ce qu'il avait craint en l'épousant. Faire de sa femme une réprouvée, comme lui. Elle ne méritait pas ça, elle méritait d'avoir une belle vie, une vie heureuse, pleine de rire et de bonheur. Et non une existence emplie de rejet, de mépris et de jugements.

— Tu ne comprends pas, murmura-t-il, tu ne comprends pas ce que c'est. Le regard des autres, tout le temps, leurs préjugés crachés au visage, le dégoût, la peur, tu ne peux pas comprendre. Tu…

— Stop, ça suffit, l'interrompit Nymphadora d'une voix ferme. Je comprends que tu sois inquiet Remus, mais cesse donc de donner de l'importance aux jugements des autres. Le plus important, c'est qu'on soit bien ensemble. L'avis des autres compte autant qu'un excrément d'Hippogriffe pour moi, et ce devrait être pareil pour toi.

Le visage fatigué, elle poussa un long soupir.

— Nous devrions nous réjouir du moment présent au lieu de nous inquiéter pour l'avenir. Je compte sur toi pour être de meilleur humeur demain. Histoire de faire au moins bonne figure pour le mariage de Bill et Fleur. Ils le méritent.

Il refusa de croiser son regard avant qu'elle ne quitte la pièce. Lorsqu'il entendit la porte de l'appartement claquer, il ressentit une vague inquiétude mais ne bougea pas d'un centimètre.

Malgré ce que venait de dire Nymphadora, il ne pouvait empêcher son cerveau de le tourmenter de questions terribles et de scénarios catastrophes. Il ne parvenait pas à imaginer leurs vies futures sans avoir de frissons. A quoi ressemblerait leur enfant ? Serait-il atteint de sa lycanthropie ? Deviendrait-il violent ? Et s'il en venait à mordre Dora ? L'horreur qui le saisit le fit écarquiller les yeux.

Pris de désespoir, il plongea sa tête dans ses paumes. Il ne voyait aucune échappatoire, aucune solution à cette situation inextricable. En réalité, le mieux qu'il pourrait arriver à Dora serait qu'il disparaisse du paysage. Cette idée semblait à la fois attrayante et terrifiante. L'idée de la quitter le déchirait de l'intérieur. Mais peut-être était-ce la bonne solution. Il ne savait pas. Il était perdu.

Le cœur étreint par les doutes, il posa son verre vide dans l'évier. Il n'avait jamais autant souhaité qu'en cet instant pouvoir parler à James ou à Sirius. Il avait toujours été le sage conseiller du groupe, mais en ce moment, c'était lui qui avait besoin d'eux, et ils n'étaient plus là.

Il allait devoir se débrouiller seul pour prendre une décision.


	38. Chapitre 38 : Fuite

**Note d'auteur :** Et voilà ! Avec ce chapitre, je rejoins enfin la publication de ce recueil sur HPF. ^^ Du coup, pour la suite de la publication, le rythme sera le même que là-bas, c'est-à-dire deux chapitres par semaine, un le lundi et un le jeudi. J'espère que ça vous convient. :) Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le soleil venait à peine de se lever. Quelques rayons filtraient entre les rideaux mal fermés, nimbant la chambre à coucher d'une douce lueur dorée. Encore endormie, Tonks se tournait et se retournait dans un sommeil agité. Ses paupières frémissantes s'ouvrirent d'un coup, alors que la clarté du jour tombait sur son visage. Elle eut une grimace devant l'agression faite à ses pupilles et referma immédiatement les yeux en grognant.

Un bras sur le visage, elle tenta de se rappeler son rêve, qui ne faisait que s'échapper de plus en plus au fur et à mesure des secondes. Elle se rappelait vaguement de la présence d'un Elfe surexcité et d'une licorne qui parlait. Elle avait volé aussi à un moment donné, mais elle ne se souvenait plus comment. Puis elle était tombée nez à nez avec dragon, et le rêve s'était transformé en cauchemar.

Elle eut un petit rire devant son inconscient débordant d'imagination. Puis elle laissa sa main errer de l'autre côté du lit, à la recherche du corps chaud de Remus. Ils se racontaient souvent leurs rêves le matin, lorsqu'elle n'avait pas à se lever pour aller travailler. Ca les faisait souvent rire.

Mais à sa grande surprise, le lit à côté d'elle était vide. Et froid. Tonks se redressa en fronçant les sourcils, et laissa ses doigts effleurer les draps intacts. Ils étaient à peine froissés. Elle se souvenait pourtant l'avoir entendu rentrer hier soir, après sa mission. Il s'était glissé dans son dos et lui avait marmonné un « Bonne nuit » avant qu'elle ne sombre dans le sommeil.

Inquiète malgré elle, Tonks se leva, enfila le tee-shirt coloré des Bizarr's Sisters dont elle se détachait peu, et gagna le salon. Vide lui aussi. La gorge étreinte par l'angoisse à présent, elle se précipita vers la cuisine. Elle espérait tant le voir attablé devant une tasse de café que la table vide lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poing dans l'estomac.

Elle vacilla, et sa main s'agrippa au battant. Où était-il passé ? Lui était-il arrivé malheur ? Quelqu'un l'avait attaqué ? Un Mangemort ? Peut-être était-il blessé ? Ces questions la tourmentaient tant qu'elle dû s'asseoir, prise de vertiges. Il n'y avait pas un bruit dans tout l'appartement. Le silence lui mettait les nerfs à vif. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Remus, de disparaître ainsi sans la prévenir. Il lui était sûrement arrivé quelque chose.

Elle devait prévenir quelqu'un. Agir. Le sang bouillonnant dans ses veines, prête à l'action, Tonks se releva et se dirigea d'un pas déterminé vers leur chambre. Elle allait s'habiller et débouler dans les minutes qui suivaient chez Kingsley. Lui saurait sûrement quoi faire.

Mais alors qu'elle traversait le salon, elle aperçut un bout de parchemin posé sur la table, recouvert d'une écriture familière. Son cœur retomba dans sa poitrine, et elle ne put réfréner un sourire idiot d'envahir son visage. Il lui avait laissé un mot ! S'il lui avait laissé un mot, cela voulait dire que tout allait bien. Il n'avait pas été enlevé ou torturé par ces abrutis de Mangemorts. Il avait juste dû partir faire quelques courses, et il reviendrait bientôt.

Le soulagement envahissait à présent chaque fibre de son corps. Elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé et s'empara de la feuille volante en se traitant d'idiote. Sa paranoïa lui semblait si stupide à présent !

Mais son sourire s'évanouit à l'instant où elle lut les quelques mots jetés sur le parchemin.

 _Je t'aime. Je suis désolé. C'est mieux comme ça._

Elle les relut plusieurs fois. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ce ne fut pas un coup dans le ventre cette fois, mais des milliards d'aiguilles invisibles qui vinrent lui percer la peau, le cœur, les poumons. Elle suffoquait. Elle se sentait mal, si mal. Cela voulait bien dire que ce qu'elle pensait ? Alors, il la quittait ? Juste comme ça ? Elle, et son enfant à naître ?

A cette pensée, ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de son ventre. Les larmes lui piquaient les yeux. Elle souffrait tant. Elle ne méritait donc même pas une rupture en face à face ? Elle n'avait eu droit qu'à une lettre, non même pas, quelques mots écrits à la va-vite sur un vieux bout de parchemin.

Elle ne parvenait plus à réfléchir correctement. Elle lui en voulait, mais elle s'en voulait à elle aussi. De ne pas avoir vu les signes avant-coureur. D'avoir été aussi heureuse alors que lui était rongé par la culpabilité. Elle l'aimait et le détestait en même temps pour cet auto-apitoiement.

Elle ne sut pas combien de temps exactement elle resta ainsi, la main serrée sur la feuille jaunie. Cela lui sembla des heures. Elle fut tour à tour frappée par le désespoir, la colère et l'horreur. Ce fut la panique qui domina finalement. Comment allait-elle annoncer la nouvelle à ses parents ? Comment allait-elle pouvoir élever leur enfant seule ?

Comment allait-elle pouvoir vivre sans lui ?

Les pleurs qui coulaient sur ses joues se firent amers. Elle se recroquevilla dans un coin du canapé, et laissa libre cours à son chagrin et sa déception. Elle n'avait pas le courage d'affronter tout cela maintenant. D'affronter le monde extérieur, le regard des gens, sûrement plein de pitié et de mépris.

Elle voulait juste rester là. Jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne.

* * *

 **Note de fin :** Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici ! Le chapitre suivant arrive jeudi prochain. :)


	39. Chapitre 39 : Harry

Remus poussa la porte du Chaudron Baveur d'un geste brusque. Son corps tremblait toujours de colère, et son souffle haletant trahissait son état agité. Il commanda une bouteille de whisky pur feu d'une voix sèche et s'exila avec sa boisson dans un coin sombre de la salle presque vide.

Le premier verre lui brûla la gorge. Le second lui tira des larmes. Le troisième lui engourdit la langue. Après avoir versé une quatrième fois un peu du liquide ambré au fond de son verre, il passa une main fatiguée sur son visage. La colère et l'alcool lui faisaient tourner la tête, il ne savait plus où il en était.

Il avait été sûr, tellement sûr qu'il avait pris la bonne décision. Quitter Tonks, c'était la protéger. Il n'y avait pas d'autres moyens. S'il restait à ses côtés, il ne faisait qu'encourager les quolibets, le mépris, et le rejet. Et ces derniers jours, il avait été totalement incapable de même la regarder. Chaque fois que ses yeux se posaient sur son ventre encore plat, il sentait la culpabilité, la honte et les remords lui étreindre la gorge. Ca lui donnait envie de vomir, de se dire qu'à cause de lui, un être innocent allait souffrir. Le moins qu'il puisse faire était de lui épargner sa présence.

C'était ce qu'il s'était dit du moins. Il avait été si persuadé de la véracité de ces propos. Si persuadé d'être dans son bon droit. Mais les propos d'Harry l'avaient chamboulé. Ce qu'il avait osé dire le faisait à la fois bouillir de colère, et lui donnait envie de s'enterrer six pieds sous terre.

Remus poussa un grognement et finit son verre de whisky cul sec, puis s'en resservit un autre. Sa tête commençait à tourner.

Les paroles du jeune homme résonnaient encore sous son crâne étourdi.

« _Moi j'aurais honte de lui… Vous aimeriez bien suivre les traces de Sirius… L'homme qui m'a appris à combattre les Détraqueurs… un lâche._ »

Il plongea son visage dans ses mains tremblantes, sans parvenir à calmer sa respiration. Il avait été si touché par ces mots, si blessé par ce jugement implacable, qu'il était parti sans même se retourner, en piquant une colère digne d'un enfant de cinq ans. Qu'aurait pensé James de lui en sachant qu'il avait projeté Harry contre un mur ? Qu'aurait-il dit en apprenant qu'il avait abandonné sa femme et son fils à naître ?

La honte s'empara de lui plus violemment encore. Elle semblait le brûler de l'intérieur, lui donnait le sentiment de se liquéfier sur place. C'était pour cela qu'il avait été si en colère contre Harry. Parce qu'il lui avait craché la vérité au visage, une vérité qu'il avait fui, qu'il avait refusé de voir. Et le fait était qu'il avait entièrement raison. James et Lily s'étaient sacrifiés pour leur fils. Ils avaient donné leurs vies pour lui. Et lui qu'avait-il fait pour son enfant ? Il s'était enfui. Comme un lâche.

Imaginer le regard que lui lancerait James en cet instant lui donna envie de disparaître. C'était comme si son ancien ami était là, à côté de lui, assis à cette table branlante, les yeux remplis de déception. Il en ressentit une honte cuisante. Et Sirius, qu'aurait dit Sirius ? Qu'aurait pensé son ami si insouciant ? Lui aussi aurait été déçu, sans aucun doute. Lui qui avait toujours considéré Remus comme le plus sage d'entre eux aurait connu une grande désillusion. Et il n'osait même pas imaginer ce que pourrait lui dire Dumbledore.

Ses doigts s'agrippèrent à ses cheveux avec l'énergie du désespoir. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Son esprit lui repassait en boucles les paroles dures d'Harry et le laissait imaginer les regards pleins de jugements des personnes qui l'avaient quitté, sans répit, tourmentant sa conscience.

Et à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il ne pouvait empêcher l'image de Tonks de se former derrière ses paupières closes. Il l'imaginait, seule, dans leur petit appartement, le regard vide et des traces de larmes sur les joues. Et la culpabilité revenait lui mordre le cœur avec plus de férocité encore.

Que devait-il faire ? Oserait-il reparaître devant elle ? Après cette fuite digne d'un lâche ? Elle devait sûrement être aussi furieuse que triste. Comment pourrait-il la rejoindre avec le fardeau de sa honte sur les épaules ? Mais rester à l'écart n'était pas une solution, il le comprenait à présent. Comment avait-il pu être assez bête pour penser que la quitter ainsi était mieux pour eux deux ? Il devait l'avoir blessée plus que jamais, alors qu'il avait juré de l'aimer et la chérir toute sa vie. Et il avait brisé cette promesse avec une désinvolture qui lui faisait peur.

Que faire ? Deux voix hurlaient à l'intérieur de son crâne. La première lui ordonnait de rester à l'écart. De disparaître. Que ce serait mieux pour tout le monde. Que personne ne voudrait d'un mari, d'un père, d'un gendre, d'un ami loup-garou aussi lâche que lui. La deuxième, plus faible, lui soufflait de se battre. De retourner auprès de Nymphadora, de la supplier de lui pardonner, et de l'aimer encore plus qu'il ne l'avait fait jusqu'à présent. D'être le meilleur père possible, quelle que soit la santé de l'enfant.

Il ne savait laquelle écouter. Il ne savait que faire.

Sa bouteille de whisky était aux trois quarts vides, et le soleil se levait déjà derrière les carreaux sales du Chaudron Baveur. Mais il en était toujours au même point. Déchiré de l'intérieur, épuisé, plein de doutes.

Presque automatiquement, il se resservit un autre verre d'alcool. Il se donnait encore quelques heures pour se décider. Puis il se lèverait de cette chaise et essaierait de ne pas chanceler pour se rendre jusqu'à la porte. Et il irait… là où il aurait décidé d'aller.

Il vida son verre d'un trait et ferma les yeux. Il avait encore quelques heures, juste quelques heures, pour prendre une décision.

La bonne décision, cette fois.


	40. Chapitre 40 : Retour

Elle n'avait pas encore eu le courage de laver la tasse qu'il avait oublié dans l'évier. Elle se contentait de la regarder, les bras ballants, sans même oser la toucher. Ainsi, elle avait l'illusion qu'il était toujours avec elle.

Ca ne faisait que quatre jours qu'il était parti. Quatre petits, minuscules jours, mais elle avait l'impression que ça faisait une éternité. Quatre jours qu'elle vivait comme un fantôme, un automate. Elle effectuait les mêmes gestes que d'habitude, mangeait, allait au travail, parlait à ses collègues d'un ton mécanique, mais elle avait la désagréable impression d'évoluer dans du coton. Tout lui semblait loin, si loin.

Elle n'avait pas encore osé dire la vérité à ses parents. Elle avait reçu une lettre de leur part. Ils les invitaient tous les deux à dîner pour la fin de la semaine. Et elle leur avait répondu « Avec plaisir ». Elle imaginait déjà leurs visages déçus, en colère, peinés, et ça lui donnait envie de vomir. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on la prenne en pitié.

Elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir mais ne bougea pas d'un cil. Encore son imagination qui lui jouait des tours. Des hallucinations qui peuplaient ses rêves, et quelquefois ses journées. Une chimère délirante qui ne faisait que creuser plus encore la plaie ouverte de son cœur à chaque fois qu'elle constatait qu'il n'était pas vraiment là.

— Dora ?

Ce chuchotement, aussi ténu soit-il, la fit sursauter. Elle arracha son regard vide de la tasse de café dans l'évier et pivota sur ses talons. Il était là, face à elle, plus vrai que nature. Plus vrai qu'aucune illusion. Elle dut se pincer pour être sûre qu'elle ne rêvait pas toute éveillée.

Il empestait l'alcool. Ses vêtements étaient froissés et déchirés par endroits, ses cheveux emmêlés, ses yeux un peu vitreux. Mais pourtant, malgré ça, il semblait en pleine possession de ses moyens. Il la fixait plus intensément qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Plus encore que le jour de leur mariage. Elle sentit son ventre se contracter à la fois de soulagement et de colère.

— Dora, répéta-t-il. Dora, je suis tellement, tellement désolé…

Il se tut et déglutit, comme incapable de pouvoir parler comme il le désirait. Ses mains tremblaient.

— J'ai fait une terrible erreur.

Son filet de voix s'éteignit. Il semblait se rendre compte de la banalité affligeante de ses propos. Il s'approcha d'elle, doucement, tout doucement. Puis, voyant qu'elle ne bougeait toujours pas, saisit d'un geste prudent ses mains entre les siennes. Sentir sa peau rugueuse sous ses doigts sembla la ramener à la raison. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu se retenir, elle lui colla la plus énorme baffe de toute sa vie. Ce fut non sans satisfaction qu'elle vit fleurir une marque rouge sur la joue de son mari. Sa main était toute endolorie, mais c'est à peine si elle s'en rendit compte. Son absence de réaction la rendit furieuse.

— Tu es désolé ? cracha-t-elle d'une voix vibrante à la fois de tristesse et de rage. Tu es désolé ?!

Son cri retentit en écho dans l'étroite cuisine. Il n'osait même plus croiser son regard.

— Mais désolé de quoi Remus ? Désolé de quoi ? De m'avoir abandonnée ? Ou de l'avoir fait sans même me fournir une seule explication ? Désolé d'avoir fui comme un lâche, d'avoir disparu pendant plusieurs jours ?

Sa voix se brisa. Des larmes coulaient à présent sur ses joues. Elle ne prit pas la peine de les essuyer.

— J'étais inquiète, si inquiète de ne pas te voir au réveil. J'ai cru… j'ai cru que les Mangemorts t'avaient eu, que tu devais sûrement mourir dans un caniveau ! J'ai imaginé le pire jusqu'à ce que je voie ton mot. Un mot, Remus, un simple mot ! C'est tout ce que je représente pour toi ? Quelques mots jetés sur un bout de parchemin ? Regarde-moi !

Les lèvres tremblantes, elle se tut, la respiration haletante. Enfin, après de longues secondes, il tourna vers elle ses prunelles torturées. L'abîme de remords et de culpabilité qu'elle y lut lui coupa le souffle.

— Je suis désolé de tout, gémit-il.

Il s'empara de nouveau de ses mains, et cette fois elle ne les retira pas.

— J'ai été si stupide, si idiot, si borné. Tu as tous les droits d'être en colère, de me hurler dessus, tous les droits. J'ai agi comme un lâche, un froussard. Je pensais… je pensais que ce serait mieux pour toi, pour le bébé, que je ne fasse plus partie du tableau. Je pensais que…

— Mais enfin, quand vas-tu enfin comprendre ? le coupa Tonks, les yeux de nouveau brillants de larmes. Tu n'es pas celui qui apporte la misère dans ma vie, tu es la personne qui me permet de me lever tous les matins. Tu es celui que j'aime, que j'ai épousé, avec qui je vais avoir un enfant, et je suis fatiguée de te répéter sans arrêt de cesser d'avoir peur, de cesser d'avoir des doutes. Je…

Elle secoua la tête, incapable d'achever sa phrase. Elle était incapable d'imaginer sa vie sans lui. Mais son entêtement à ne voir que le côté négatif des choses l'épuisait. Elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait supporter ça encore longtemps. Il fit pourtant taire ses doutes en l'espace de quelques phrases. Il resserra la prise de ses doigts autour des siens, et parla d'une voix vibrante d'émotion.

— Je sais tout ça Dora, maintenant, je le sais. Je refusais de le voir, je refusais d'y croire, parce que je ne voulais pas le croire. Accepter et embrasser son bonheur, c'est prendre le risque de se le voir arracher à un moment ou à un autre. Et je craignais tant de te perdre que je n'osais même pas profiter pleinement de mes instants avec toi.

Il prit son visage en coupe dans ses mains et la sonda longuement de ses yeux graves.

— Mais ce temps est révolu, chuchota-t-il. La vie est trop courte pour se prendre la tête avec de telles considérations. Je veux profiter de chacun des instants qu'il me reste à tes côtés. Je veux être là pour cet enfant. Qu'importe si… s'il a la malchance d'avoir hérité de moi. Je serais là pour lui. Comme mes parents ont été là pour moi.

Tonks chercha à l'intérieur d'elle la force de répliquer, de se révolter, d'exprimer une fois de plus cette frustration, cette tristesse, ce vide qu'elle avait ressenti ces derniers jours. Mais elle était fatiguée de crier, de pleurer, fatiguée d'être en colère. Elle voulait juste être heureuse, juste le serrer dans ses bras.

Ce furent ses yeux qui la firent finalement céder. Il n'y avait pas une lueur de doutes dans ses yeux. Ils étaient remplis de détermination et d'une volonté de fer. C'était la première fois qu'elle contemplait ses prunelles dépourvues de la moindre incertitude. Et ça, plus que toute parole, la convainquit.

— Promets-moi une chose, murmura-t-elle d'une voix brisée. Promets-moi que tu ne me quitteras plus. Plus jamais.

— Plus jamais, répéta-t-il avec solennité. Tu devras me supporter jusqu'à notre mort.

Un ombre de sourire étira leurs lèvres. Enfin, Tonks passa ses bras autour de sa taille et enfouit son visage dans son cou. C'était si bon de retrouver son odeur, malgré les vagues relents de whisky.

— Je serais à tes côtés quoi qu'il advienne, chuchota-t-il.

— A la vie, à la mort, renchérit-elle dans un souffle.

Malgré toute la colère qu'elle avait pu ressentir à son égard, à cet instant, elle se sentait immensément reconnaissante. Mais s'il croyait s'en sentir à si bon compte, il se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil. Qu'il attende donc un peu de supporter ses nombreux caprices de femme enceinte.

Elle allait lui en faire baver.


	41. Chapitre 41 : Petit-déjeuner

Remus, les sourcils froncés, mettait le point final à sa lettre lorsque l'eau de la douche s'éteignit. Nymphadora sortit de la salle de bain à l'instant où il ouvrait la fenêtre au hibou gris sombre de Kingsley.

— Un souci ? demanda la jeune femme.

Vêtue d'un large tee-shirt orange qui cachait le léger arrondi de son ventre, elle essuyait ses courts cheveux roses encore mouillés. Un pli d'inquiétude barrait son front.

— Rien d'important, éluda Remus. Du café ?

Elle posa la serviette humide sur le dossier de sa chaise et hocha le menton d'un air distrait, les yeux plissés par la suspicion. Remus évita son regard inquisiteur et lui servit une grande tasse de café qu'il agrémenta d'une dose de lait, avant de pousser dans sa direction une assiette de toast à la marmelade.

— Que te voulait Kingsley ? insista-t-elle.

Elle se mit à grignoter un toast en affichant un étonnement poli. Remus laissa échapper un soupir amusé et secoua légèrement la tête. Il la connaissait, et elle ne lâcherait pas le morceau de sitôt.

— Il me demandait mon aide, répondit-il. Pour une mission de surveillance.

Nymphadora se raidit aussitôt sur son siège, inquiète, et reposa son toast à peine entamé.

— Quand dois-tu partir ? Ce soir ?

Remus posa sur elle un regard impénétrable, et hésita quelques secondes avant de parler.

— J'ai refusé, dit-il laconiquement.

— Quoi ? s'étonna-t-elle, incrédule. Mais pourquoi ?

— J'ai pris la décision de ne plus accepter de missions de la part de l'Ordre tant que tu serais enceinte. Tu veux des œufs brouillés ?

Son ton ferme indiquait clairement qu'il ne souhaitait pas poursuivre sur le sujet. Mais Nymphadora l'ignora.

— Je ne suis pas en sucre, Remus, protesta-t-elle. Si l'Ordre a besoin de toi…

— Je t'ai promis que je resterais à tes côtés quoi qu'il advienne, la coupa-t-il calmement. Kingsley comprendra.

Enfin, il l'espérait. Ce n'était pas la décision d'un lâche, mais celle d'un père, et il priait pour que les autres le comprennent.

— Tu ne devrais pas t'occuper de moi alors qu'il y a temps à faire dehors, chuchota Nymphadora.

Il leva les yeux de son café pour les porter sur elle. Un toast à la main, elle le regardait d'un œil morne, et elle se mâchouillait les lèvres d'un air inquiet. Remus posa sa main sur la sienne, emmêlant leurs doigts. Il savait ce qui la tracassait, mais il ne pouvait pas y faire grand-chose.

— Tout se passera bien pour ton père, murmura-t-il.

Elle lui offrit un pauvre sourire, peu convaincue, et reposa son toast, l'appétit coupé.

— Il refuse de s'enregistrer à la commission des Nés-Moldus. Les Mangemorts ne vont pas tarder à lui tomber dessus.

Son regard se perdit à travers le carreau recouvert de buée. A l'extérieur, la neige s'accumulait sur le cadre de la fenêtre. Remus, qui ne savait pas comment la rassurer, préféra changer de sujet.

— A propos de ça, commença-t-il, hésitant. Je pense que nous allons devoir déménager.

Nymphadora reporta aussitôt ses yeux sur lui, plus alerte. Elle fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche, prête à protester, mais Remus la coupa dans son élan avant même qu'elle n'ait pu commencer.

— Nous sommes trop exposés ici. Je serais totalement incapable de te défendre si nous nous faisions attaquer. Je pense que nous devrions habiter chez tes parents, au moins pour quelques temps. Le temps que… ça se tasse.

Il acheva sa phrase sur un ton gêné, et attendit les contre-arguments avec appréhension. Mais Nymphadora ne répliqua pas. Elle se contenta de pousser un lourd soupir.

— Tu as peut-être raison, marmonna-t-elle. La maison de mes parents est mieux protégée, et je pourrais être là pour eux. Ma mère est si inquiète.

Elle embrassa leur petit appartement du regard, une moue boudeuse sur les lèvres.

— C'est juste que… j'aime tellement cet endroit. C'est notre petit cocon à nous. Je ne veux pas le perdre.

— Et nous ne le perdrons pas, affirma Remus. Lorsque tout sera fini, lorsque cette guerre stérile sera terminée et que Voldemort et ses Mangemorts seront soit six pieds sous terre soit en train de pourrir à Azkaban, nous reviendrons ici. Avec le bébé. Et nous serons heureux.

A cette idée, Nymphadora laissa un sourire lent s'étaler sur son visage. Elle glissa de nouveau ses doigts dans les siens et hocha le menton. Puis elle saisit de nouveau son toast et en prit une bouchée.

En face d'elle, Remus l'observait avec attention. Il voulait graver dans son esprit chaque minuscule détail de ce petit-déjeuner. C'était sûrement le dernier qu'ils prendraient seuls tous les deux avant longtemps.

La prochaine fois qu'ils s'assiéraient à cette table, ils auraient un petit enfant brailleur à s'occuper. Cette vision lui arracha un sourire heureux. Malgré la peur, malgré les quelques doutes qui subsistaient encore, malgré la guerre, il mourait d'impatience.

Il avait déjà hâte d'y être.

* * *

 **Note de fin :** Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, merci d'avoir lu ! :) Oubliez pas qu'une petite review fait toujours plaisir. Et on se retrouve lundi pour la suite, passez un très bon week-end ! :D


	42. Chapitre 42 : Potterveille

**Note d'auteur :** Après un week-end chargé à parcourir les rues de Londres, je vous poste ce chapitre entre deux siestes, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. :)

* * *

Quelques gouttes de thé s'écrasèrent sur la table de bois brut lorsqu'Andromeda y posa la tasse d'une main tremblante. Tonks tendit le bras vers elle, dans un vain effort pour la réconforter, mais sa mère se détourna, cachant son visage crispé pour se recomposer une expression impassible, et revint avec le sucre.

Elle lâcha un carré dans chacune de leurs tasses puis s'assit face à elle en silence. Le bruit de sa cuillère contre les bords de porcelaine était le seul son qui brisait la quiétude de la cuisine. La vieille radio posée à côté d'elles était pour le moment éteinte, les fenêtres fermées, et le feu se mourait dans la cheminée.

— Tu n'aurais pas un élixir contre les nausées à glisser dans mon thé ? demanda Tonks.

Elle avait espéré la dérider, mais le sourire qu'esquissa Andromeda n'était qu'un fantôme de celui qu'il avait été.

— Je ne suis pas assez douée en potions pour ça.

Tonks passa une main distraite sur son ventre qui s'arrondissait de jour en jour. Elle avait été si réticente à quitter l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec Remus. La perspective de retourner vivre chez ses parents l'avait rendue grincheuse. Mais sa présence avait tant remonté le moral de sa famille qu'elle n'avait pas râlé longtemps. Sa mère ne cessait de lui prodiguer des conseils pour que sa grossesse se passe au mieux, et son père parlait sans arrêt de ce qu'il allait faire avec son petit-fils ou sa petite-fille. Tout le monde était aux petits soins pour elle. C'était comme retomber en enfance. Excepté que cette fois, ils n'étaient pas seulement tous les trois, il y avait aussi Remus.

Son mari n'avait jamais été aussi présent et attentif que ces derniers temps. Il ne l'avait quittée que quatre malheureux jours, mais sa culpabilité ne faisait que le rendre plus soigneux encore. A l'écoute du moindre de ses désirs, il la quittait rarement. Tonks devait admette que, même si elle se sentait vaguement honteuse de le retenir à ses côtés alors que le monde sorcier avait tant besoin des quelques membres restants de l'Ordre, elle était surtout heureuse qu'il soit là pour elle. A présent qu'il l'avait quittée une fois, elle ne pouvait empêcher cette peur irrationnelle de la réveiller la nuit. Et elle ne se sentait apaisée que lorsqu'elle le voyait étendu à ses côtés, la respiration paisible.

Mais leur petite bulle de bonheur, éloignée des malheurs de la guerre, avait brusquement éclatée quelques jours auparavant. Son père, qui sortait peu et faisait profil bas depuis la prise de pouvoir de Voldemort, était allé au village pour faire quelques courses. Il était revenu en affirmant avoir vu des Mangemorts traîner dans le coin. Il avait préféré prendre la fuite avant qu'ils ne lui tombent dessus.

« Tu sais qu'ils finiront par me tuer ou me jeter à Azkaban, Meda », avait-il dit à sa mère avant de l'embrasser.

Puis il était parti, avec pour seul bagage sa baguette magique et une détermination farouche. Andromeda n'avait pas pleuré. Elle était devenue taciturne, se renfermait souvent dans un silence morose, et refusait d'aborder le sujet. Tonks l'entendait parfois pleurer dans sa chambre le soir, lorsqu'elle était seule. Mais elle n'avait jamais osé entrer. Elle avait toujours été très proche de sa mère, mais elle savait qu'elle possédait une certaine fierté, et qu'elle n'aurait pas supporté que sa fille voie ses larmes.

Les seuls instants où elle laissait entrevoir une certaine vulnérabilité étaient lorsqu'elles s'asseyaient chaque soir à la table de la cuisine, leurs tasses de thé entre les mains et la radio à côté d'elles.

— Ca va commencer, chuchota Andromeda.

Elle alluma l'antique transistor, régla le bouton avec attention et agita sa baguette d'un geste vague.

— Sirius, chuchota-t-elle.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la voix de Lee Jordan se mit à grésiller à travers la cuisine.

Les mains d'Andromeda se crispèrent si fermement autour de sa tasse de thé que ses phalanges devinrent blanches. Tonks tendit un bras vers elle, glissa ses doigts entre les siens et serra aussi fort qu'elle le put pour lui apporter tout le soutien dont elle était capable.

A la radio, on énumérait les morts de la semaine. Une famille de quatre Moldus. Deux Nés-Moldus qui avaient tenté de résister. Un Elfe de Maison. Pas de Ted Tonks.

Lorsque Lee demanda une minute de silence pour ces pertes, la tension s'échappa de leurs corps et elles poussèrent toutes d'eux un soupir de soulagement. Chaque soir, cet instant était une véritable épreuve. Et pour l'instant, chaque soir, elles avaient vu leurs vœux exaucés.

Tandis que sa mère se levait pour mettre sa tasse vide dans l'évier, Tonks tendit de nouveau l'oreille lorsque la voix de Remus s'éleva. Le seul fait d'entendre son ton calme l'apaisait.

— Je vais me coucher, lui souffla Andromeda. Bonne nuit.

Elle hocha le menton d'un geste vague, les yeux toujours fixés sur la vieille radio crachotante. Elle allait attendre Remus ce soir. Depuis que son père s'était enfui, elle ne supportait plus de se coucher seule dans leur grand lit vide.

Tandis que Poterveille continuait de donner à ses auditeurs les différentes nouvelles, Tonks ferma les yeux et adressa une prière muette au ciel. Elle pria pour qu'on lui rende son père en un seul morceau. Pour revoir son sourire, son regard fier, entendre sa voix à la fois douce et ferme. Pour qu'il survive à cette guerre inutile et sans but, pour…

Elle finit par s'endormir sur la table, sa tasse de thé à moitié pleine refroidissant dans sa main inerte.

* * *

 **Note de fin :** Merci d'avoir lu ! N'oubliez pas qu'une review fait toujours plaisir. Je vous dis à jeudi pour le prochain chapitre ! :D


	43. Chapitre 43 : Coups

Un chapeau posé de guingois sur ses cheveux noir corbeau, Remus remonta le col de son manteau sur son visage mangé par une barbe broussailleuse. Les quelques passants qui se pressaient le long de la rue marchaient, comme lui, d'un pas pressé, le regard fuyant. Le verre brisé des vitrines défoncées gisait sur le pavé détrempé et les portes béantes des boutiques s'ouvraient sur des intérieurs noircis. Les Mangemorts semblaient s'en être donnés à cœur joie.

Remus jeta un coup d'œil derrière son épaule pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas suivi. Toujours rien. Dès qu'il eut tourné au coin de la rue dans une impasse sombre, il transplana avec un craquement discret. Le village dans lequel il réapparut était un peu plus animé que celui qu'il venait de quitter. Il resta tout de même loin de la lumière projetée par les réverbères et gagna la périphérie de la ville, tout en vérifiant constamment qu'aucune cape noire ou qu'aucun masque grimaçant ne le suivait à la trace.

Lorsqu'il poussa la porte de la maison des Tonks, le charme dont il était enveloppé s'évanouit. Ses cheveux se parcoururent de nouveau de mèches grises, et son visage retrouva ses rides marquées et sa barbe légère. Il suspendit son chapeau et sa cape râpée à la patère avant de faire face à Andromeda, qui pointait calmement sa baguette sur son torse. Il eut un discret sourire.

— Je suis Remus John Lupin, dit-il avec la fatigue de l'habitude. Je suis un loup-garou, qui a épousé votre fille dans une petite église du nord de l'Angleterre sur la chanson _Magic works_ des Bizzar's Sisters, et avec qui je vais avoir un enfant dans une poignée de semaines.

— Bienvenu à la maison, le salua sa belle-mère.

Elle abaissa sa baguette et lui offrit un pâle sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux. Remus la suivit dans le salon, où Tonks était assise sur le canapé. Depuis que son tour de taille était devenu bien plus imposant, sa mère et elle avaient pris l'habitude d'écouter Potterveille plus confortablement.

— Tu es rentré, constata-t-elle avec soulagement en le voyant.

Les mains posées sur son ventre rond, elle attendit qu'il vienne à elle, trop fatiguée pour bouger. Le bébé vigoureux qu'elle portait lui prenait toute son énergie. Remus l'embrassa avec tendresse sur le front et s'assit à ses côtés sur le canapé, ses doigts glissés entre les siens. Soucieuse de leur laisser un peu d'intimité, Andromeda leur murmura un « Bonne nuit » et s'esquiva sans bruit.

— Les autres vont bien ? demanda Nymphadora, en un rituel maintenant hebdomadaire.

— Epuisés, mais toujours déterminés à se battre. Lee et Kingsley ne cessent de bouger le lieu d'émission, pour une sécurité maximale. La semaine prochaine sera dans un petit village près de Plymouth.

— Et toujours aucune nouvelle de Harry ou des autres, soupira-t-elle.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais Remus secoua la tête. Il espérait juste qu'ils aillent bien, tous les trois. Il tentait de se persuader que s'ils n'avaient pas de nouvelles, c'était qu'ils s'en sortaient le mieux possible. Si les Mangemorts avaient capturé Harry Potter, cela aurait fait la une de tous les journaux du pays.

— Et toi, comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce. Encore des douleurs ?

— Oui, grimaça Nymphadora. Mais on va dire qu'elles sont supportables.

— Le bébé donne toujours des coups ?

— Sans arrêt, soupira-t-elle. C'est qu'il est énergique ce petit bonhomme !

— Nous ne savons pas encore s'il s'agit d'un garçon ou d'une fille, lui rappela-t-il d'un ton amusé.

— Je suis persuadée que c'est un garçon.

— Tu l'as lu dans une boule de cristal ?

— Mais non, l'instinct maternel, voyons.

Il ne put retenir un petit rire. Puis, avec un geste hésitant, il posa une main légère sur le ventre de sa femme, dont la taille imposante tendait le tissu rouge de son tee-shirt. Il sentit des coups légers sous sa paume, qui, comme à chaque fois, lui tirèrent des larmes d'émotions.

Il avait encore du mal à réaliser qu'il allait devenir père. Cela le ravissait et le terrifiait tour à tour. Mais la plupart du temps, il parvenait à mettre sa peur en sourdine. A se dire qu'ils aviseraient le moment venu, si leur bébé venait à hériter de sa lycanthropie. Après tout, cela n'était qu'un scénario catastrophe qui n'était peut-être même pas susceptible de se produire. Alors au lieu de se ronger les sangs à s'inquiéter pour un événement probable, il préférait profiter de l'instant. Se couper du monde pour quelques heures, oublier la guerre, les morts, les pertes, l'horreur du quotidien, et penser à ce petit être qui grandissait dans le ventre de Dora.

— Maman a fait venir un Médicomage aujourd'hui, chuchota Nymphadora. Il dit qu'il n'y en a plus que pour huit semaines.

La panique lui serra la gorge quelques secondes avant qu'il ne l'étouffe par un sourire joyeux. Toujours cette inquiétude de ne pas être à la hauteur.

— Il faudra qu'on prenne une photo à sa naissance. Pour la montrer à papa.

Sa voix chargée d'émotions le fit relever la tête. Ses yeux pleins de larmes lui brisèrent le cœur. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et la serra contre lui, le plus fort qu'il put. Et alors qu'ils étaient enlacés ainsi, il maudit cette guerre sans but, à cause de laquelle ils subissaient de trop nombreuses pertes.

Les yeux fermés, il adressa une pensée muette à son beau-père. « Restez en vie Ted. Restez en vie autant que vous le pourrez, jusqu'à la fin de cette guerre. Revenez-nous en un seul morceau ». Il n'osait même pas imaginer ce que serait cette famille sans lui. Andromeda et Nymphadora seraient détruites, et il n'avait aucune envie de voir ça.

Il espérait de toutes ses forces que Ted ne serait pas une victime inutile.


	44. Chapitre 44 : Injustice

Andromeda était déjà au lit lorsque Remus rentra ce soir-là. Elle avait prétexté une migraine et s'était enfermée dans sa chambre dès la fin du dîner. Tonks attendait son mari, affalée sur le canapé, et se redressa tant bien que mal en entendant claquer la porte d'entrée. Son énorme ventre l'empêchait de se mouvoir correctement. A présent qu'elle était si proche du terme, elle avait hâte d'accoucher, au moins pour ne plus avoir l'impression d'être une énorme baleine.

Lorsque Remus apparut sur le seuil de la porte, elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui poser les questions habituelles, selon les règles de sécurité établies. Mais le visage blanc de son époux la réduisit au silence. Sans un mot, il se dirigea vers elle et s'assit à ses côtés dans le canapé. Les yeux fixés sur ses genoux, il évitait son regard, la lèvre tremblante.

— Remus, s'inquiéta-t-elle aussitôt. Que s'est-il passé ?

L'inquiétude qui montait en elle lui étreignait la gorge avec tant de force qu'elle avait du mal à déglutir. Il avait dû se passer quelque chose de grave. Elle posa une main légère sur son bras, et il entremêla ses doigts aux siens avec tant de force qu'elle sentit des larmes naître au coin de ses paupières. Un mauvais pressentiment enfla en elle. Elle sut qu'elle n'allait pas aimer ce qui allait suivre.

— Je suis désolé Dora, chuchota-t-il. Mais nous avons appris une mauvaise nouvelle aujourd'hui.

Il tourna enfin sa tête vers elle. Son regard désolé, hanté, plein de tristesse et de compassion, se planta dans le sien. Elle ne voyait plus ses traits fatigués, son visage marqué par les rides ou les mèches grises qui lui tombaient sur le front, elle ne voyait plus que ces prunelles remplies d'inquiétude.

— Ton père… Ton père est mort.

La phrase sembla résonner dans le petit salon vide. Le ton hésitant de Remus flotta dans l'air durant de longues secondes. Le temps qu'il fallut à Tonks pour réaliser ce que ces paroles voulaient dire. Durant quelques instants, elle se sentit vide, comme dépourvue de toute émotion. Une page blanche. Puis les souvenirs se mirent à affluer. Les yeux rieurs de son père, sa voix calme et voilée, son sourire bienveillant, sa main sûre lorsqu'il la rattrapait lors de ses nombreuses chutes, ses étreintes familières à l'odeur de cannelle, tout lui revint en rafale. Et elle se mit à pleurer.

Elle ne s'en rendit pas compte tout de suite. C'était comme si elle ne sentait plus rien. Puis elle réalisa que Remus la serrait contre lui du mieux qu'il le pouvait compte tenu de l'énorme taille de son ventre. Elle pleurait sur son épaule, les joues humides de larmes, la gorge serrée de sanglots.

C'était pire que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Pire que l'attente, l'incertitude, l'inquiétude. A présent, c'était fini. Il n'y avait plus d'espoir à avoir. Elle ne reverrait plus son père, plus jamais. Et il y avait ce trou, à l'intérieur de sa poitrine, ce trou qui semblait être vide pour toujours.

— Co… co… comment ? réussit-elle à demander entre deux hoquets.

— Tué par Yaxley, dit Remus d'un ton bref. Ils se sont battus en duel et il n'a pas réussi à parer un Avada Kedavra.

Il caressait son dos avec douceur, absorbait sa peine et sa douleur autant qu'il le pouvait. Ces paroles rassurèrent Tonks, un tout petit peu. Au moins, il n'avait pas souffert. Il n'avait pas été torturé pendant des heures jusqu'à la folie comme les Londubat. Il avait connu une mort rapide. Indolore.

Elle ne sut pas combien de temps encore elle pleura. Cela lui sembla durer des heures. Lorsque ses pleurs se tarirent, elle était épuisée. Physiquement et émotionnellement. Elle avait tant envie que tout cela s'arrête… C'était dans ce genre de moments qu'elle ressentait une peur primale à l'idée de donner la vie dans ce monde parti en vrille.

Elle essuya d'une main maladroite ses joues humides, mais resta blottie contre Remus, comme assommée, toute engourdie. Comme s'il s'accordait à la gravité du moment, le bébé ne s'agitait pas dans son ventre. Il était plus calme qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

— C'est tellement injuste, murmura Tonks.

— Je sais, répondit Remus. Je sais.

Il n'avait pas cessé un seul instant ses caresses, en un geste rassurant et familier. Elle se rendit compte pleinement en cet instant à quel point il la soutenait ces derniers temps. Il était son roc. Sans lui, elle se serait effondrée à l'annonce de la nouvelle, sans espoir de se relever.

— Il ne connaîtra jamais son petit-fils.

— Ou sa petite-fille.

La remarque douce de son mari lui arracha un sourire, qui ressemblait davantage à une grimace. Elle passa une main tendre sur son ventre gonflé, la gorge serrée par l'injustice de la situation. Et elle devait avouer qu'elle avait peur. Son père avait été tué pour être né dans la mauvaise famille, pour la simple raison qu'il était un Né-Moldu. Qu'arriverait-il à son enfant, s'il tombait entre les mains des partisans de Voldemort ?

Cette simple idée la terrorisa, et elle se refusa à la formuler à haute voix. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir sur la question, ni de paniquer. Un craquement du parquet lui fit lever les yeux vers le premier étage. Et elle se rappela alors qu'elle n'était pas la seule qui allait atrocement souffrir de la mort de son père.

— Ma mère ne s'en remettra jamais, chuchota-t-elle.

— Andromeda est forte, la contredit Remus. Il lui faudra du temps…

— Je sais bien, qu'elle est forte, le coupa Tonks. Mais… mon père était tout pour elle.

Remus resserra son étreinte sur ses épaules. Et elle sut qu'il n'osait formuler à haute voix ce qu'il pensait tout bas. Que lui ne supportait pas l'idée de la perdre. Elle préféra repousser cette idée. Elle avait assez à faire avec la perte de son père sans penser à ce qu'elle pourrait subir si on lui arrachait son mari.

— Je lui dirais moi-même demain matin.

Sa voix triste résonna dans le silence. Et elle resta là, pelotonnée sur le canapé, enveloppée par le bras protecteur de Remus. Elle n'avait pas la force de rejoindre son lit, pas encore. Alors elle ferma les yeux, et elle imagina son père, en chair et en os devant elle, bien en vie.

Elle s'endormit sur cette vision.


	45. Chapitre 45 : Prénom

Remus tenta de garder l'expression la plus lisse possible tandis que Nymphadora lui broyait la main. Son visage crispé trahissait la douleur qui la traversait. Lorsque la contraction passa, elle souffla bruyamment et relâcha un à un ses doigts qui entouraient ceux de son mari.

— Désolée, grogna-t-elle.

— C'est rien, lui assura Remus.

Il retint une grimace de douleur, puis plia et déplia ses doigts plusieurs fois pour permettre au sang de circuler.

— Parle-moi de quelque chose pour me distraire, lui demanda-t-elle.

— On n'a toujours pas choisi de prénom pour le bébé.

La future maman poussa un gémissement plaintif. Cela faisait des semaines qu'ils essayaient de se décider, sans parvenir à se mettre d'accord, et c'était un sujet sensible. Remus pinça les lèvres, son regard angoissé suivant la trotteuse qui égrenait les secondes du réveil posée sur la table de nuit. Avant qu'il n'ait pu songer à dire autre chose, Tonks poussa un nouveau cri de douleur et lui broya la main une nouvelle fois.

— Les contractions se rapprochent, se plaignit-elle.

— Ta mère va bientôt arriver, lui assura son mari.

Il jeta un coup d'œil inquiet vers la porte de la chambre, qui restait résolument close. A l'instant où le travail avait commencé, il était parti réveiller sa belle-mère, qui s'était ruée à Sainte-Mangouste, le visage ensommeillé, pour ramener un Médicomage, l'état de Tonks rendant tout déplacement impossible. Mais les minutes s'égrenaient avec une lenteur infernale, et il avait la sensation qu'Andromeda était partie il y avait des heures de cela.

— On n'a pas choisi de parrain ni de marraine pour le bébé non plus, souffla soudain Tonks avec une grimace.

— Pourquoi pas Harry ?

La proposition était venue toute seule, sans qu'il y pense réellement.

— Harry ? s'étonna Nymphadora.

Il ne put répondre qu'elle gémissait à nouveau de douleur. Les contractions étaient de plus en plus proches.

— C'est grâce à lui que je suis revenu vers toi, quand…

Il n'eut pas le courage d'achever sa phrase. Elle n'en eut pas besoin pour comprendre, de toute manière. Elle lui jeta un regard chargé d'émotions, un mélange de douleur, de peine et de reconnaissance.

— Harry ce sera, donc, souffla-t-elle.

Elle serra de nouveau les dents, foudroyée par une nouvelle contraction.

— Dommage qu'on ne puisse pas se mettre d'accord aussi vite pour le prénom du bébé, blagua Remus, dans l'espoir de la faire rire.

Il n'eut en réponse qu'un regard noir, et il décida de garder ses plaisanteries pour lui.

Soudain, alors qu'il pensait sérieusement ne plus jamais ressentir aucune sensation dans la main droite un jour, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée derrière lui. Elle livra passage à une Andromeda blanche comme un linge et une Médicomage à l'air fatigué mais déterminé.

— Poussez-vous de là, lui dit la Guérisseuse d'un ton énergique.

Remus obtempéra et la laissa examiner sa femme, son regard inquiet fixé sur son visage crispé de douleur.

— Elle n'en a plus pour longtemps, annonça-t-elle.

Elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Nymphadora en marmonnant une suite d'incantations inaudibles. Elle commença ensuite à donner de patientes indications à la future maman, d'une voix calme et posée. Remus, figé, ne parvenait plus à bouger le moindre muscle. Durant ces dernières heures, il n'avait pas pleinement réalisé que le moment qu'il attendait et redoutait à la fois était sur le point de se passer. Il allait devenir papa. D'un éventuel loup-garou.

Il tenta d'avaler la boule qu'il avait dans la gorge, en vain.

Il ne réagit que lorsque Tonks hurla son nom. Malgré les sortilèges apaisants, elle semblait souffrir le martyr. Remus n'hésita qu'une seconde avant de se jeter à ses côtés, enserrant sa main droite entre les siennes. De l'autre côté du lit, Andromeda tenait sa main gauche, un sourire rassurant sur le visage.

Alors que sa femme souffrait, la peau couverte d'une fine pellicule de sueur, les dents serrées à se briser à la mâchoire, Remus eut une brusque inspiration. Il savait comment ils appelleraient leur bébé. Et il était sûr que ce prénom-ci, Tonks allait l'adorer. Il n'entendit même pas la Médicomage annoncer qu'elle voyait la tête arriver. Il était trop heureux et soulagé de son idée. Plus de disputes stériles ou de frustration exacerbée. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir se mettre d'accord.

Il avait hâte de faire part de sa proposition à Nymphadora. Et surtout, il avait hâte d'accueillir le petit Ted Lupin dans leurs vies. Quelles que soient les angoisses qu'il puisse avoir.


	46. Chapitre 46 : Journal

Tonks eut un sourire attendri devant le bébé à moitié endormi et ses petites paupières papillonnantes. Elle était persuadée de ne jamais se rassasier de cette vision. Le bonheur indicible qui l'emplissait à chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait en présence de son fils ne semblait pas vouloir disparaître. Lorsqu'elle était avec lui, rien d'autre n'existait. Ni la guerre, ni les pertes, ni la douleur. Elle ne voyait que ses yeux curieux, ses mains minuscules, son tout petit nez, les quelques mèches de cheveux qui poussaient déjà sur son crâne.

Le petit Teddy venait de s'endormir dans son berceau. Ses yeux fermés cachaient ses prunelles aux couleurs changeantes, tantôt bleues, tantôt noisettes, et sa bouche était ouverte, laissant passer un léger souffle d'air. Tonks quitta la chambre sur la pointe des pieds et referma doucement derrière elle. Attentive à ne pas faire craquer le parquet, elle redescendit au salon, où Remus lisait la _Gazette_ , les sourcils froncés. Il releva la tête à son entrée et posa le journal sans se départir de son air contrarié.

— Il s'est endormi ? demanda-t-il.

— En quelques minutes, approuva Tonks. Un vrai petit ange.

Elle se blottit contre lui en soupirant, soulagée de retrouver un semblant de calme. Elle était très heureuse d'être devenue mère, mais les nuits blanches et les pleurs lui fatiguaient les nerfs, et elle ne crachait jamais sur un peu de repos.

— Quelque chose d'intéressant aujourd'hui ?

Elle pointa du menton le journal jeté sur la table basse. Le silence de son mari l'inquiéta, et elle se releva à demi pour le regarder.

— Harry, Ron et Hermione viennent de cambrioler Gringotts, annonça-t-il d'une voix tendue.

Abasourdie, Tonks ne trouva rien à répondre. Elle se contenta de se redresser et de se saisir du quotidien, où s'étalait en première page la photo mouvante d'un dragon, sur le dos duquel se discernait trois silhouettes. Le cliché était surmonté d'un titre en majuscules, « L'indésirable numéro 1 attaque la banque ». L'article était rempli d'inepties et elle se contenta d'en survoler les grandes lignes. Comme d'habitude, Harry était présenté comme un ennemi du régime, qui avait la folie des grandeurs et tentait de prendre le pouvoir par tous les moyens, et qui devait être arrêté à tout prix.

— Quelque chose se prépare, Dora, je le sens, chuchota Remus.

— Harry a un plan, fit-elle remarquer d'une voix calme.

— Je pense aussi.

— Il ne t'a pas dit de quoi il s'agissait ? La dernière fois ?

— Non. J'aurais dû lui demander, je n'y ai pas pensé.

— Tu avais autre chose en tête à ce moment-là, lui rappela-t-elle.

Quelques semaines plus tôt, Remus s'était rendu chez Bill et Fleur pour leur annoncer la naissance du bébé. Il avait demandé par la même occasion à Harry de devenir le parrain de Teddy. Il n'avait pas du tout songé à l'éventualité de la guerre future. Cette nuit-là, toutes ses pensées et préoccupations étaient concentrées sur son bébé qui venait de naître.

— Tu as raison, soupira Remus.

Il entremêla ses doigts aux siens, les traits plus sereins. Ses yeux avaient toujours une lueur inquiète, mais la mention de son fils semblait avoir calmé ses doutes. Depuis qu'il était absolument certain que Teddy n'était pas atteint de sa lycanthropie, il semblait être le plus heureux des hommes. Tonks se souvint que cette nouvelle avait fait naître sur son visage un de ses rares sourires réellement joyeux. Il avait par contre hérité de son don de Métamorphomage à elle, une caractéristique plus facile à porter que celle d'un loup-garou.

— On devrait aller se coucher, murmura Remus.

— Le petit monstre va nous réveiller d'ici une ou deux heures de toute façon, sourit-elle.

— Ta mère ne se plaint pas d'ailleurs ? Elle ne doit plus avoir l'habitude des bébés.

Tonks secoua la tête, perdant immédiatement son sourire. Penser à sa mère lui faisait mal, parce que par la même occasion, elle songeait à son père disparu. Et elle ressentait encore un coup de poignard en plein cœur à ce souvenir, qui ne s'était en rien atténué au fil des semaines. Elle n'osait imaginer la peine que devait ressentir sa mère. Elle avait essayé d'en parler avec elle, mais Andromeda se fermait comme une huître à la simple mention du prénom de son mari. Elle semblait préférer gérer sa douleur seule, et concentrait tous ses efforts sur son petit-fils. Une manière comme une autre de gérer son deuil.

— Elle préfère qu'on soit tous là, je pense, chuchota Tonks. Ca l'empêche d'être seule.

Dans cette grande maison vide qui avait connu tant de moments de bonheur. Où le fantôme de Ted hantait chaque recoin.

— Allons-y, soupira-t-elle.

Elle se leva et entraîna son mari avec elle. Au moment de sortir de la pièce, lorsqu'elle se retourna pour éteindre la lumière, la dernière chose qu'elle vit fut la _Gazette_ posée sur le canapé. Même de là où elle était, elle voyait le dragon bouger sur la une.

— Nox, murmura-t-elle.

Elle aussi avait une espèce d'intuition étrange. Une boule dans l'estomac. Remus avait raison, quelque chose se préparait, quelque chose de gros. Qui signerait la fin de cette guerre inutile.

Elle espérait juste que ce serait un dénouement heureux.


	47. Chapitre 47 : Décision

Le Patronus de Kingsley disparut dans un filet de fumée, laissant derrière lui un lourd silence. D'un geste instinctif, Nymphadora avait resserré son étreinte sur le petit Teddy, qui buvait son biberon dans un silence religieux. Remus était sonné. Ce qu'il avait tant redouté ces dernières semaines devenait soudain bien trop réel.

— Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Andromeda. J'ai entendu une voix.

Debout sur le seuil, les traits tirés par la fatigue, l'inquiétude et l'angoisse, elle paraissait épuisée. Remus la trouva plus fragile que jamais. Sa belle-mère avait toujours été une femme forte et déterminée, mais son masque se fissurait peu à peu depuis la mort de son mari. Elle avait du mal à encaisser le contrecoup de sa perte.

— C'était Kingsley, dit Nymphadora d'une voix étranglée. Tu-Sais-Qui est en ce moment même en train de marcher sur Poudlard pour se débarrasser de Harry une bonne fois pour toute.

— Il nous demande de nous rendre le plus vite possible à la Tête du Sanglier, poursuivit Remus. Il existe là-bas un passage secret pour rejoindre le château.

Andromeda devint plus pâle encore si cela était possible.

— Nous ? chuchota-t-elle.

Elle semblait terrifiée à la simple idée de voir sa fille partir au combat.

— Je vais y aller, la coupa Remus. Dora, tu restes ici.

— Pardon ? s'étonna l'intéressée.

Dans ses bras, Teddy avait fini son biberon et papillonnait déjà des yeux.

— Tu penses vraiment que je me contenterais de rester ici alors que tu pars te battre ? s'insurgea-t-elle. Il en est hors de question !

— Dora…, soupira-t-il.

Il avait déjà enfilé sa cape et saisit sa baguette, prêt à partir et le cœur étreint par l'angoisse.

— Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire, répliqua sa femme. Je suis une grande fille, et je ne compte pas rester les bras croisés alors que vous vous battez pour notre futur. Je ne le supporterais pas.

— Tu n'es plus seulement une Auror, maintenant, la coupa doucement Remus. Tu es aussi une mère. Que deviendra Teddy s'il nous arrive quelque chose ? Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser orphelin.

— Tu veux dire que s'il ne perd que son père tout ira mieux ? rétorqua Tonks, le visage crispé.

— Je veux dire qu'un de nous doit rester auprès de lui. Et il est hors de question que je te laisse y aller. Tu n'as pas combattu depuis des mois. Le manque d'entraînement pourrait t'être fatal.

— Je peux te retourner l'argument. Depuis quand n'as-tu pas disputé de duel ?

— Moins longtemps que toi.

Nymphadora pinça les lèvres, ne pouvant pas le contredire sur ce point. Elle baissa les yeux sur le petit bébé qui dormait dans ses bras. Il semblait si paisible. Elle avait l'air déchiré. Elle était tiraillée entre son désir de se rendre utile, de combattre Voldemort et ses partisans, et ce besoin primal de rester auprès de son enfant.

— Tu sais que c'est la bonne décision, Dora, insista Remus d'une voix douce.

Il se pencha et embrassa son fils sur le front. D'un geste tendre, il écarta quelques mèches de cheveux bleu électrique, et le contempla avec amour de longues secondes. Jusqu'à quelques mois plus tôt, il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir être à ce point comblé de bonheur. A présent qu'il avait tout, il avait cette peur horrible de tout perdre. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour le protéger, pour empêcher Voldemort de prendre le pouvoir et de faire de sa vie un enfer. Il voulait agir pour préserver son futur. Leur futur, à tous les trois.

Il planta ensuite son regard dans celui de Dora, qui semblait au bord des larmes. Discrète, Andromeda s'avança et tendit ses mains vers le petit bébé endormi.

— Je vais le coucher, proposa-t-elle.

Elle s'éclipsa avec Teddy, désireuse de leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Remus jeta un discret coup d'œil à la pendule. Kingsley l'attendait depuis bien trop longtemps. Il devait y aller. Mais pas sans avoir dit au revoir correctement. Prenant le visage de Tonks en coupe entre ses mains, il planta ses yeux dans les siens et pria pour trouver la force de partir. Il avait l'impression de l'abandonner encore une fois.

— Merci d'avoir illuminé ma vie ces derniers mois, chuchota-t-il. Merci d'avoir toujours été là pour moi et de ne pas avoir abandonné une seule fois malgré mon entêtement à être malheureux. Je t'aime Dora, et je t'aimerais toujours.

Il l'embrassa avec passion, avec férocité, le goût salé des larmes se mêlant à leur baiser. Il l'embrassa comme si c'était la dernière fois. Lorsqu'ils se détachèrent, Tonks garda ses yeux fermés.

— Ca ressemble beaucoup trop à un adieu, murmura-t-elle.

Remus n'eut pas le cœur de la contredire. Il ne voulait pas avoir de faux espoirs en une situation aussi incertaine.

— Prend soin de Teddy.

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois sur le front, longuement. Puis il partit. Il aurait voulu lui promettre qu'il reviendrait, qu'ils auraient une vie heureuse tous les trois, mais il ne le pouvait pas. Il aurait eu trop peur de briser cette promesse. Le cœur lourd, il sortit de la maison des Tonks. Il sentit le regard de Nymphadora sur son dos, à travers la fenêtre du salon, alors qu'il traversait le jardin désert.

Il se retourna une fois qu'il eut franchi le mur de protections magiques. Il croisa son regard avant de disparaître. Ce fut comme s'il avait laissé la moitié de son cœur derrière lui.

Il partait au combat déjà à moitié mort.


	48. Chapitre 48 : Andromeda

L'angoisse et la peur lui tordaient si bien le ventre qu'elle se sentait à deux doigts de vomir. Elle détestait être là. Elle détestait l'attente, l'incertitude, ce sentiment d'impuissance. Elle détestait ne pas savoir.

Les arguments de Remus lui avaient semblé pertinents, sur le coup. Elle devait penser à leur fils avant de foncer tête baissée vers le danger. Mais à présent que son époux était parti seul au combat, en la laissant en arrière, elle ne parvenait plus à comprendre comment elle avait pu accepter une telle décision.

— Tu devrais y aller, dit soudain sa mère.

Cette phrase la prit au dépourvu. Elle se figea et cessa de faire les cents pas. Andromeda, assise à la table du salon, la regardait avec un calme. Mais Tonks savait que cet air tranquille n'était qu'une façade. Sa mère n'enlevait son masque qu'en de rares occasions depuis que son père avait été tué. Elle renfermait toutes ses émotions, cachait sa peine et sa peur avec un succès effrayant.

— Je te connais Dora, murmura-t-elle en se levant. Tu n'es pas le genre de femme à rester en arrière pendant que les autres se battent. Tu dois y aller.

— Mais… et Teddy ?

— Je te promets de veiller sur lui.

Tonks hésita. Sa mère semblait déterminée. Et elle mourait d'envie de rejoindre son mari. Mais elle hésitait.

— Et toi ? chuchota-t-elle.

Elle ne dit rien de plus, mais ces deux petits mots chargés d'émotion semblèrent ébranler Andromeda. Elle baissa les yeux, comme pour tenter de se ressaisir, et Tonks s'avança vers elle pour glisser ses mains entre les siennes. Elle savait qu'elle était la dernière personne encore chère à sa mère, excepté son petit-fils. Elle avait perdu son mari, et elle n'avait plus de famille. Qu'allait-elle devenir s'il lui arrivait quelque chose au combat ?

— Je suis en grande fille, Dora, dit Andromeda d'un sourire triste. Je suis plus forte que tu ne le crois.

— Je sais ça. Mais… Papa…

Sa mère la fit taire d'un simple regard. La plaie était encore trop vive pour que le sujet soit évoqué à haute voix. Tonks savait ce qu'elle avait dû abandonner pour avoir droit à une vie avec son père, et cela ne rendait sa perte que plus douloureuse encore.

— J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à gérer la mort de ton père, murmura-t-elle.

Sa voix était douce, pleine de tristesse, mais ferme.

— Et je m'inquiète pour toi. Je ne veux pas te perdre. Mais je sais que ce n'est pas dans ta nature d'attendre ici bien sagement. Tu es une battante, Dora. Ce n'est pas pour rien que tu as choisi une carrière d'Auror.

Tonks ne put retenir un faible sourire. Elle se souvenait encore des inquiétudes de ses parents lorsqu'elle leur avait appris son choix de carrière. C'était comme si c'était hier. Et c'était douloureux, de se dire que son quotidien tranquille avait disparu depuis plusieurs années à présent. Ils étaient en pleine guerre maintenant, et il subissait trop de pertes pour pouvoir les supporter.

— Promets-moi juste une chose. Fais attention à Bellatrix. Elle… Rien ne la rendrait plus joyeuse que t'arracher à moi.

— Je te le promets, murmura Tonks.

Elle cligna des yeux pour chasser ses larmes. Elle savait à quel point il était difficile pour sa mère d'évoquer ses sœurs, surtout dans ces circonstances. Elle n'en parlait jamais d'ailleurs. La seule fois où elle en avait fait allusion, c'était pour dire qu'elles étaient mortes à ses yeux, et que sa vie était ici désormais.

Andromeda l'embrassa sur le front, comme quand elle était petite. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa faire, le cœur lourd. Après s'être détachée de sa mère, elle se glissa un instant dans la chambre d'enfant. Teddy dormait à poings fermés. Elle effleura ses mèches bleues du bout des doigts, le bébé s'agita quelques instants puis plongea de nouveau dans un profond sommeil. Elle avait la gorge serrée en sortant de la pièce.

— Prend bien soin de lui, d'accord ? demanda-t-elle à sa mère.

— Tu prendras soin de lui toi-même quand tu reviendras, affirma Andromeda.

Tonks eut un pauvre sourire. Elle connaissait les risques, depuis toujours. Mais le combat qui se profilait lui semblait bien plus dangereux que tout ce qu'elle avait affronté jusque-là. Il y avait un goût de finalité dans l'air. L'ensemble de l'Ordre contre l'ensemble des Mangemorts, au sein même de Poudlard, la première véritable bataille ouverte depuis des mois. Le combat de ce soir allait être décisif. Et malgré tout l'amour qu'elle portait à sa mère et à son fils, elle avait besoin d'y prendre part.

— Merci, murmura-t-elle.

Elle serra une dernière fois la main de sa mère. Il lui fallut rassembler toute sa volonté pour la lâcher. Ça aurait été tellement plus facile de rester ici, à attendre que tout soit fini. Mais Andromeda avait raison. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature. Elle n'allait pas laisser Remus se battre seul. Ou alors elle allait mourir d'angoisse. De ne pas savoir ce qu'il se passait, mais surtout de ne pas savoir ce qu'il lui arrivait à lui.

Alors elle tourna les talons et traversa le jardin plongé dans le noir sans se retourner. Elle sentait le regard de sa mère fixé sur sa nuque.

Elle transplana dès qu'elle eut franchi le cercle de protections. Direction la Tête du Sanglier.


	49. Chapitre 49 : La Fin

Les sorts pleuvaient. La poussière saturait l'air. Le fracas de la bataille lui assourdissait les sens.

— Protego ! hurla Remus.

Il para ainsi au dernier moment le sortilège de Mort lancé par Mulciber. D'un geste, il le propulsa une dizaine de mètres plus loin. Le Mangemort heurta le mur de pierre et disparut hors de son champ de vision. Il profita de son bref manque d'adversaire pour jeter un œil autour de lui. Le parc de Poudlard était plongé dans le chaos.

Sur sa gauche, il pouvait apercevoir les cheveux roux d'Arthur, qui défendait le côté ouest avec son groupe de combattant. La façade est, sur sa droite, était défendue par le groupe de Kingsley. Le sorcier au crâne rasé se battait contre Rookwood, le front luisant de sueur. Près de la cabane d'Hagrid, Graup battait l'air de ses larges poings, piétinant le sol de ses énormes pieds. A l'opposé, des Acromentules grimpaient à la surface du château. Les combattants à l'intérieur semblaient les repousser de manière efficace. Pour l'instant.

Un sort lui rasa l'oreille, ce qui le ramena brutalement à la réalité. Il se tourna vers son adversaire avec détermination. Sa main se crispa sur sa baguette en voyant le visage tordu de Dolohov. Le Mangemort souriait d'un air malsain. Il semblait parfaitement détendu. Sûr de lui.

— Stupéfix ! cria Remus.

Le sort manqua son ennemi de plusieurs bons centimètres. Le sourire de Dolohov s'étira.

— Alors, sale vermine de loup, on est un peu rouillé ?

Sa voix railleuse était clairement audible malgré le tumulte de la bataille. Il répliqua d'un premier sortilège informulé, que Remus para en serrant des dents. Il savait que Dolohov était un duelliste redoutable. Presque aussi doué que Bellatrix ou Rookwood. Et c'était difficile à admettre, mais il devait avouer que ses propres compétences laissaient à désirer ces derniers mois. Depuis le début de la grossesse de Tonks, les seuls sorts qu'il avait jetés étaient des sortilèges de Camouflage ou de protection. Il avait réussi à se débrouiller jusque-là, contre des adversaires moyens. Mais se débarrasser de Dolohov allait être bien plus difficile.

Le sourire cruel de ce dernier s'accentua. Il effectua un large mouvement de bras en diagonal. Remus eut le réflexe d'invoquer un bouclier, mais il eut tout de même la sensation d'une lame émoussée contre sa gorge. Il déglutit. Il devait se ressaisir.

Sans attendre, il attaqua de nouveau, concentré sur sa cible. Moqueur, Dolohov évitait chacun de ses sorts avec insouciance. Cela ne semblait même pas lui demander d'effort.

— Au fait Lupin, lança-t-il d'un ton narquois, je n'ai pas vu ta femme. Où est la délicieuse Nymphadora Tonks ? Bellatrix se faisait un plaisir de mettre fin à ces jours.

La rage qui se mit à bouillir dans ses entrailles sembla lui redonner courage. Remus redoubla d'efforts et d'ingéniosité, plus rapide, plus féroce. Penser à sa femme l'emplissait d'énergie, de colère, et d'espoir. Il ne pouvait pas laisser vivre cette ordure s'il voulait que son fils vive dans un monde meilleur.

Il commença lentement à prendre l'avantage. Dolohov faiblissait. En tout cas c'est ce qu'il crut. Puis le Mangemort en eut subitement assez de ce petit jeu. Au lieu de se défendre en souriant, il attaqua, aussi rapide et féroce qu'un cobra. Ses sorts étaient si rapides que Remus avait de plus en plus de mal à les parer. Bientôt, il se retrouva essoufflé, incapable de répliquer. Son âge et son manque de pratique le trahissaient.

— Remus !

Il ne sut par quel miracle il put entendre sa voix à travers le vacarme de la bataille, mais il perçut distinctement son appel. Il en fut à la fois soulagé et effrayé.

Il se déplaça sur sa gauche, tout en continuant à se défendre contre l'offensive violente de Dolohov. Elle était là, à quelques mètres derrière le Mangemort, devant les portes du hall. Les flammes qui brûlaient ici et là illuminaient ses mèches roses de reflets dorés. Son visage était crispé par la détermination. Elle se battait contre sa tante, avec l'énergie du désespoir. Bellatrix, face à elle, riait comme une folle, sautillant de droite à gauche, sans être touchée par un seul sortilège.

— C'est tout ce que tu sais faire, ma mignonne ! hurlait-elle.

Remus se baissa au dernier moment, évitant ainsi le Doloris envoyé par Dolohov. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser distraire. Il tenta de se concentrer de nouveau sur son combat, mais c'était plus fort que lui, ses yeux ne cessaient de dériver vers Nymphadora.

Il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde, mais il était mort de peur. Il avait peur pour elle, pour lui, pour leur avenir. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de venir le rejoindre ici ? Pourquoi avait-elle laissé Teddy ? L'inquiétude le rongeait, puissante. Et d'un autre côté, il comprenait sa décision. Tonks n'avait jamais été le genre de femme à s'asseoir à l'arrière et regarder l'action les bras croisés. Il n'était pas étonné de la voir ici.

Un des sortilèges de Dolohov déchira sa robe. Il sentit son épaule saigner. Il serra les dents sous la douleur et continua à se battre. Il faiblissait de plus en plus, mais il refusait d'abandonner. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

Soudain, un éclair vert attira son attention. Un éclat reconnaissable entre mille. Ce fut comme si son cœur s'arrêtait. Il ne s'entendit pas hurler, mais il sentit sa gorge le brûler. Il croisa son regard un instant avant que le sort ne la touche.

Ses yeux sombres se plantèrent dans les siens. Ils luisaient d'un mélange de détermination et de peur. Lorsqu'elle le vit, ils s'éclairèrent d'une étincelle d'amour qui lui blessa le cœur.

Puis son visage se figea. La scène se passa comme au ralenti sous ses yeux. Le corps de Nymphadora tomba dans la poussière avec une lenteur qui confinait à la torture. Le rire hystérique de Bellatrix lui emplissait l'esprit. Les yeux éteints de son épouse fixaient à présent le sol jonché de corps.

Quelque chose venait de mourir en lui. La moitié de lui-même. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'être triste, ni de ressentir aucune douleur. Il ne vit pas l'éclair vert qui le frappa en pleine poitrine. Ni le sourire satisfait de Dolohov. Il avait le regard fixé sur le corps sans vie de la femme qu'il aimait.

Un instant plus tard, c'était le noir. Puis le vide.


	50. Chapitre 50 : Le Crépuscule des Amants

**Note d'auteur :** Bonsoir tout le monde ! :) Pour une fois je poste un peu tard dans la journée, tout simplement parce que j'ai beaucoup hésité à poster ce chapitre. ^^ Je l'ai réécrit plusieurs fois, mais je ne suis toujours pas convaincue. J'ai toujours cette impression qu'il manque quelque chose, sans parvenir à mettre le doigt dessus. J'espère néanmoins qu'il vous plaira et qu'il ne vous décevra pas trop. :) Bonne lecture, et on se retrouve en bas.

* * *

Le plafond de la Grande Salle scintillait de milliers d'étoiles. Les quatre habituelles grande tables avaient disparu, remplacées par une simple estrade sur laquelle officiait Madame Pomfresh. Le visage luisant de sueur, elle s'affairait sans s'arrêter un seul instant, occupée à soigner les blessures des combattants.

Les survivants s'étaient éparpillés en petits groupes. Certains aidaient l'infirmière. D'autres se soutenaient du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient. Quelques-uns étaient sortis dans le parc plongé dans le noir pour ramener les corps inanimés. Ceux qui avaient subis des pertes pleuraient leurs morts.

Lavande, le visage déchiré par de profondes griffures, gisait inconsciente près de Parvati, plus pâle qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. L'indienne tenait la main de son amie en parlant doucement, dans l'espoir qu'elle se réveille en riant comme si de rien n'était.

Firenze était couché au sol, le flanc poisseux de sang, trop faible pour se lever. Hannah Abbot tendaient les bandages à Madame Pomfresh, qui tentait de réparer les dégâts.

Cho Chang appliquait une pommade cicatrisante sur l'épaule blessée d'Anthony Goldstein, alors qu'elle-même avait le visage couvert de sang à cause d'une coupure à l'arcade sourcilière. Près d'eux, Terry Boot tenait son bras cassé du mieux possible, le visage déformé par une grimace de douleur.

Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas aidaient un Justin Finch-Fletchley boitillant à traverser la salle. Le premier avait le visage couvert de suie, et le second une énorme balafre sur la joue. Tous trois avaient l'air exténué.

McGonagall, Flitwick et Chourave circulaient entre les élèves, l'inquiétude et l'angoisse gravées sur leurs visages, leurs robes froissées et déchirées.

Olivier Dubois déposa délicatement le corps pâle de Colin Crivey parmi les autres victimes, avant de repartir avec lassitude en direction du parc à la suite de Neville Londubat. Leur tâche était loin d'être finie.

Il y en avait des dizaines d'autres, assis parmi les gravats. Ils avaient tous les traits défaits, l'air sonné, l'âme en peine et la peur au ventre. Des dizaines de sorciers désillusionnés, qui venaient de réaliser pleinement ce qu'allait leur coûter cette guerre. Qui prenaient conscience de tout ce sang versé, de toutes ces pertes. Et surtout, que cela n'était pas encore fini.

La famille Weasley au complet se serrait autour du corps livide de Fred. Molly sanglotait sur sa poitrine. Arthur lui caressait les cheveux. George lui serrait la main, le regard vide. Percy avait passé un bras autour des épaules de Ron, et Bill serrait Fleur dans les siens comme si elle était son seul soutien. Ginny s'était réfugiée contre Charlie et pleurait contre son épaule.

A côté de Fred, à quelques mètres seulement de la famille endeuillée, reposaient deux autres corps esseulés. Le premier était celui d'une jeune femme aux cheveux roses, et le deuxième un grand homme aux cheveux bruns parcourus de mèches grises et au visage marqué de rides. Ils avaient les yeux fermés et paraissaient paisibles. A les voir de loin, on aurait pu croire qu'ils somnolaient.

Leurs mains étaient à seulement quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre, comme prêtes à se réunir, même dans leurs morts.

Remus Lupin et Nymphadora Tonks avaient l'air endormi, mais leurs teints pâles ne trompaient pas.

Ils avaient été à l'aube de leurs vies, avaient encore tout à vivre.

Ils avaient un enfant de quelques mois, des projets d'avenir plein la tête, des rêves à profusion.

Mais tout cela avait brutalement pris fin. La Mort était venue les chercher bien trop tôt.

Eux qui avaient été si pleins de vie n'étaient plus que deux corps froids et inertes. Deux corps qui comptaient parmi la cinquantaine de victimes.

Ils savaient les risques qu'ils couraient en participant à cette guerre, en rejoignant l'Ordre du Phénix. Ils le savaient, mais ils avaient été déterminés à apporter leur soutien. Pour la cause du bien. Pour protéger le monde de la folie furieuse d'un tyran.

Le début de la guerre avait marqué le début de leur descente aux Enfers.

Ils étaient condamnés. Depuis la renaissance de l'Ordre, depuis les premières missions, les premières filatures. Ils avaient vécu au milieu du danger et des risques, en pensant qu'ils étaient à l'abri du malheur. Mais ils avaient eu tort.

Cette bataille n'avait été que le crépuscule d'un long combat perdu d'avance. Depuis le commencement, leur avenir avait été tout tracé. Ils n'étaient pas destinés à survivre.

Cette nuit marquait la fin des Amants Maudits. La fin de leur combat.

Et ils semblaient enfin paisibles, sous le ciel nocturne du plafond ensorcelé.

* * *

 **Note de fin :** Merci à tous pour avoir lu jusqu'ici, jusqu'au bout, ça me fait vraiment super plaisir d'avoir pu vous divertir au long de ces cinquante chapitres ! Merci pour vos reviews, vos avis, vos encouragements, vos compliments, qui m'ont à chaque fois rendue très heureuse. :)

Malgré des hauts et des bas, je dois dire que je suis dans l'ensemble plutôt contente de ce recueil, c'était mon premier essai sur le couple Remus/Tonks, et j'ai adoré l'expérience. :) J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous a pas trop déçu, je sais que certains s'attendaient à autre chose, mais j'avais cette scène en tête depuis le tout début et je ne me voyais pas ne pas l'écrire. ^^

Merci encore, et à bientôt peut-être au détour d'une autre histoire. :)


End file.
